The Story Behind Them
by The Friendly Writer
Summary: Haruka (Touko), Cheren, and Bianca, at 15, start their journey together, and soon part their own ways. They all meet N, a handsome young man, who has taken an interest into Haruka. And one hint why: They have a long history. Join Haruka on her journey, and figure out the past between her & N. This fan-fic is perfect for Ferriswheelshippers, and I hope you enjoy! My 1st fan-fic :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Hey, hey Haruka. Haruka, get up!"

"Mmf." Is the girl's reply, as she gives a blind, small, dismissing wave towards the voice. She rolls over to her right side, and curls into fetal position.

"Haruka, I'm not waiting any longer. Get. Up."

She lets out a short, brief exhale, knowingly, registering the voice as Cheren's, her best guy friend. She's known him since she was a child, and is used his mini threats and impatience. And at fifteen, he hasn't changed a bit.

She decides to toy around with him a bit, a small smile pulling the corners of her pink lips. It's a good thing that she's facing away from him. She burrows deeper into her Milotic themed bed and blanket, and shoves her head under her puffy pillow, sighing happily.

"HARUKA, GET YOUR BUTT UP!" Cheren booms into her left ear, and she squeals and squirms with shivers zooming down her spine.

"Ugh, shut up Cheren!" she groans, pawing at her ear, "your voice nearly shattered my ear drum!"

He smirks, crossing his arms and into what Haruka dubbed, "The Sexy Cheren Pose," as he leans onto on leg and the other hip pops out. He adjusts his black, thin framed glasses (an old, constant habit), smooth's back his cowlick (a part of his hair that stubbornly won't stay down), and says, "My voice or my volume?"

She rolls her cerulean eyes at his correction, "Both." she retorts, stretching out her legs and arms like a Liepard.

"Ooh, sooo offensive," he snickers, and helps her out of bed, "Hurry up, the pokemon from Professor Juniper are waiting at my house. Get dressed, brush your teeth, get your bra on, not to mention some pants, skip breakfast, and I might just have the tolerance to wait for you."

Haruka blushes slightly and covers her chest with her pillow, noticing how thin and short her white nightgown is, "You perv! Get out of here!" she yells as she quickly picks up a paperback book and throws it at him. He catches it, much to her annoyance and embarrassment, and reads the title out loud.

"_The Boy and his Gardevoir_?" he shakes his head, his black (almost dark blue looking) hair gleaming, "Who's the perv?"

"OUT!" she barks, her cheeks turning even rosier. She picks up a hardcover book this time off her cluttered floor, and holds it threateningly above her head, positioned to throw.

He drops the book and heads towards the door, "Hey, calm down. You're like as loud as an Exploud. Hurry up you loser." He shuts her bedroom door.

She exhales and throws the book on her messy floor and stands up. She looks down at her body and thinks, _Arceus, he can see through this flimsy thing. How embarrassing. _She pinches herself, trying to get over the humiliation. She changes hastily into her usual white tank top, slips her black tank top like, sleeveless cover over it, pulls on her ripped denim shorts, her black knee high socks, and her black combat boots. She goes into her bathroom and brushes her teeth, forgetting about breakfast like Cheren had instructed her to. She then brushes her hair and pulls it back into a high, long (long as in it reaches her waist), semi ponytail. The rest of her plentiful dark brown hair cascades down her back in small waves. She fingers through her bangs and sticks her cap on her head.

She rolls her eyes at her reflection, hating how… _acquitted _she looks. She sighs, defeated, and anticipation soon builds up again, thinking about her upcoming journey. And she was _excited. _

She scans herself once more in the mirror, and swiftly heads out of her room, grabbing her messenger bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She bounds down the stairs and greets her mother in the kitchen, "Hi Mom."

Mom, who still looks pretty young considering the fact that she's 49, smiles at her as she opens the fridge.

"Haruka! I thought you told me that you would wake up earlier. Apparently, that was a lie."

Haruka looks down at her feet sheepishly, and leans against the counter, "Well, you being my mother, you know I have a perfectly acceptable excuse for this."

Mom closes the fridge door, an apple in hand. She looks at her daughter, and raises her eyebrows, "Oh?" she asks, "I do?"

Haruka nods, feigning seriousness, "I'm _such _an intense and deep sleeper. And I do need the rest considering my needs, and my delicate, lady-like body." Haruka says, grabbing the apple out of Mom's hand.

Mom rolls her eyes, "Right, that's cute. Sooo realistic. Eat your apple."

Haruka tosses it up into the air, "Can't I skip? I've got to run."

Mom puts her hands on her hips and scolds, "No! You've already slept in, which is your entire fault, and it's too late for a proper breakfast. You need at least _some _nutrition," she crosses her arms and looks Haruka up and down, "Besides, you skinny little thing, you could use a morning snack."

"Aw, Mom!" Haruka hops of her chair, munches on the apple, and points at her legs, "I _do _have muscle! It's not all bone and fat."

Mom glances down and says, "_Some _muscle_. _You need to eat a bit healthier. All you ever eat is technically junk food."

Haruka finishes the apple hurriedly, throws the core away, and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek, "Can't deny that part," Haruka checks the wall clock, "Oh, I've really got to go now Mom, love you!" She waves her hand and hurries out the front door.

"Remember to come show me you pokemon right after you get it, I have some things to give to you too!" She hears her mom shout at her.

"Alright!" Haruka shouts back, and hurries next door to Cheren's house.

She knocks on the front door, greets Cheren's parents, and speeds up the stairs and to his room. She's about to just enter plainly, but decides to think the better of it.

"HEY YOU IMPRUDENT FOOL, I'M HERE!" Haruka yells at the top of her lungs, opening the door, and finding Cheren and Bianca sitting silently staring at a box.

"Shut up!" Cheren scolds her quietly, "There are delicate creatures in there, and we don't want your loud, damn voice to disturb them," he then pauses, "Although, I do appreciate your use of finally saying something intelligent. The word _imprudent_ is not exactly your level."

She walks over to the box, takes a seat in front of it, and punches his arm lightly, "Oops, sorry _Cherie._"

He glares at her for the new nickname, and as Haruka chortles, she is tackled by a _very _excited and happy Bianca, whose poufy blonde hair smothers her.

"Haruru!" she whisper-squeals, "Finally! You're so slow!" she giggles, "No offense."

Haruka laughs frivolously, "Some taken. It's nice that you guys waited for me."

"Yep, Cheren and I wanted the three of us to be together."

"Not me, I was gonna choose first, don't change the story Bianca," Cheren snorts as he removes the lid off the box. Three pokeballs are revealed, sitting quietly, waiting to encounter human hands. Labels are put above each.

Haruka instantly eyes the one that says _Oshowatt, Water-type_. She grabs it and says, "This one's mine."

"That's not fair, I wanted Oshowatt…" Cheren grumbles, inspecting the remaining two, "But whatever. I guess I'll choose…"

"Ooh!" Bianca squeals, her light green eyes sparkling, "This one's mine! I've always wanted Tepig!"

"…Snivy…" Cheren finishes. He grabs the last one, and sends his pokemon out. The girls follow.

Over some time, Haruka forgets her mom's orders and ends up playing with her Oshowatt. Tepig ended up being a perfect match for Bianca, who seemed to have her same jumpy personality. Oshowatt and Haruka nearly jumped on each other, immediately liking the other, playing together. And like Bianca's Tepig, Snivy, humorously, shared his owner's personality, stuck-up and intelligent.

"Well, it seems that I like Snivy more anyways." Cheren says, stroking his pokemon," I have a type advantage over Haruka too." He smirks at Haruka and she sticks her tongue out at him.

"So? It doesn't mean that he's stronger than my Oshowatt." She remarks, poking her pokemon's nose playfully.

He turns towards her, and adjusts his glasses, "Oh, you think so?"

She meets his dark cobalt eyes, "Indeed."

"You wanna see if that's true?" he asks, picking up his Snivy, which scurries onto his shoulder and holds the same pose as his owner, arms crossed, and head held high. Haruka stands up, and being the same height, glares at him at eye level.

"Alright, let's battle then!"

Bianca tickles her Tepig, which squeals uncontrollably, "Uh, guys, are you sure about this? We're indoors, and Cheren fixed up his room nicely…"

"It doesn't matter!" Haruka and Cheren yell in unison, shooting invisible Hyper Beams at each other with their eyes. Cheren moves to one side of his room, and Haruka moves to the opposite side, both already knowing what to do from Trainer School.

"You're gonna regret this." Cheren growls, his Snivy jumping to the ground, yelling in agreement.

"Bring it on, _Cherie_." Haruka sneers back, with blood pumping through her veins wildly. Boy was this going to be good.

"Aw, you guys are so cute when you're competitive against each other!" Bianca giggles.

Haruka and Cheren glare at her.

"Oopsy, sorry," she apologizes, "Pay no attention to me!"

* * *

"Damn it! Snivy, use Tackle again!" Cheren yells, wiping sweat off his forehead.

_Man, we've been going at this for twenty minutes and we're still not done_, Haruka thinks, ordering her Oshowatt to dodge, _but this is fun._

She wipes her sweaty palms on her shorts and takes a deep breath, formulating a plan.

_I've got it. _"Oshowatt, get behind Snivy!"

Oshowatt zips behind the Snivy as told, and then looks up to see Haruka's index finger twirling, indicating for him to do a flip back front.

Oshowatt, understanding, minds his master. Snivy, thinking Oshowatt is still behind him, turns around and tackles, but misses, and simply stands there, confused.

"Wait, what-"Cheren starts, and takes a step forward.

"And attack!" Haruka orders loudly.

Oshowatt tackles harshly at Snivy, and Cheren screams as he and Snivy smash to the wall. Snivy gives off one last weak cry and faints.

"No, no! We were supposed to win!" Cheren winces, slowly standing up. He cracks his neck and glares at Haruka, "Ow, that freaking hurt."

Haruka picks up her Oshowatt and gives him a little high five, "Sorry, you should've seen that coming."

He starts to heal his Snivy, giving it a Revive, "Didn't think you were smart enough to pull something like that."

"Hmph, well then you thought wrong. I may not be generally as smart as you, but battling is different. For all we know, I might be cleverer than you with pokemon."

"Ha, that's funny!" Cheren cackles, finishing off his healing with a potion, tipping it into Snivy's mouth," That'll be the day. I'll become the strongest trainer in the Unova region, and I'll beat the Champion!"

Bianca and Haruka roll their eyes at this comment, already have hearing it thousands of times.

They return their pokemon to their pokeballs and Bianca pipes up, "I think Prof Juniper said that she wanted us to meet her at her lab after we chose our pokemon."

Cheren thinks, "Oh, that's right. C'mon, let's go."

Suddenly, Haruka remembers her mom's reminder, "Oh, crap. I've got to get to my mom. I'll meet you there."

The three head out of his chaotic room, and apologize to his mother about the mess.

"Sorry ma'am, it was my fault. I was the one who really suggested battling…" Haruka says.

Cheren's mom pats her cheek, "No, no, that's totally fine! I'll fix it up. Today's cleaning day anyways. You kids go and have fun!"

"We will!"

* * *

After receiving a scolding from her mother, (along with a Town Map and Running Shoes,) and receiving a pokedex from Prof Juniper, the threesome head out to Route 1.

"THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Bianca shrieks, "Guys, let's take our first step to our journey together at the same time."

Cheren groans, "Aw, c'mon. This is pointless."

"Oh be quiet Cherie," Haruka says, hooking her arm into Bianca's, "I think it's a sweet idea."

He grumbles, hooking his arm with Haruka's, blushing a bit, "Whatever. It's still stupid."

Bianca, satisfied, counts, "One, two, three!" And they all take a step onto the route, officially marking the beginning of their journey.

"THIS IS SO EXCITING!" Bianca squeals again, "Wait, didn't I already say that?"

Cheren nods, "Yeah, and you more like, screamed that."

Haruka giggles, watching her best friends bickering. Like Bianca had said, it does feel thrilling. Her right eye all of a sudden captures some movement.

She spies an unusual looking pokemon, not like the ones Prof Juniper had showed them. She had showed them pictures of the pokemon that they would probably come across on Route 1. Purrloin, Patrat, Lillipup… Nope, this one had a small white body, and a greenish looking head. She quickly moves her head, and the pokemon teleports.

Cheren and Bianca notice this.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Cheren wonders, pulling out his pokedex.

"Yeah, hey, that's a good idea Cheren." Bianca follows.

Haruka pulls out her pokedex, and scans the pokemon at where it had arrived, among some deep grass.

The pokedex had said that it was a pokemon called Ralts. _Ralts? _Haruka thinks, _never heard of that one._

Cheren lets out a gasp, "Wow, a Ralts! Those are extremely rare around here, they belong to another region!"

Haruka asks, "Which one?"

Cheren turns his head, keeping his eyes on the Ralts, "I believe it's Hoenn, and I want it."

Bianca says, "Well I want a cute pokemon. So while you _kids _are fighting for the Ralts, I'll be off at that grass patch over there looking for Lillipup."

Bianca waits for a nod from Haruka and Cheren, but they remain glaring at each other, multiple pokeballs in their hands.

Bianca sighs, "You guys are so competitive. Sometimes it gets so adorable!"

Haruka and Cheren snap their heads towards Bianca and hold their strongest glare on her.

Bianca giggles and flees.

Haruka turns back and growls, "That Ralts is _mine."_

Cheren raises his eyebrows and ignores her. The Ralts is fiddling around with a piece of grass. It starts nibbling on it.

Haruka, knowing what the Ralts will probably do, calms down a bit. She waits there and quietly sends out Oshowatt. She pulls out three Oran berries and hands them over to Oshowatt. It stands next to her, eating, while they watch Cheren.

Cheren silently creeps through the tall grass. The Ralts looks up, but Cheren ducks his head just in time. It gives a suspicious look to Haruka, but she simply smiles and waves at it. It widens its eyes and cocks its head, biting off a chunk of grass. Haruka nods her head towards the part of grass where Cheren is. The Ralts gives her a confused look.

Haruka titters slightly, putting her hand over her mouth, "You'll see soon."

Ralts turns away and continues munching. All of a sudden, Cheren yells, "Snivy, use Tackle!"

Snivy zips through the grass and attacks the surprised Ralts. The two pokemon go down and Snivy rolls off the injured Ralts. Cheren throws at pokeball at it and waits.

One, two… And the Ralts pops out.

Haruka bursts out laughing and Cheren curses. The Ralts teleports and surprisingly lands right next to Haruka. The Ralts seems to be laughing with her.

Cheren tries about five more times trying to catch Ralts, but every time, it would simply pop out, taunting Cheren, causing Haruka and Oshowatt to double over with laughter.

Cheren pants with Snivy, "My Arceus, this thing is so damn frustrating…" He scratches his neck and adjusts his glasses, "You know what, maybe Ralts just isn't my pokemon…" He glowers at it and walks away angrily.

Haruka bends down onto her knees and examines the hurt Ralts. It seems to have a bruise on its stomach. It flinches at Haruka's touch.

"Oh, it's alright. No need to be scared," Haruka comforts her (figuring out that it was a girl), "I just want to fix you up."

Ralts stays a safe distance away from Haruka as she rummages through her bag for some Heal Powder and a Potion. Haruka returns and rubs the powder onto Ralts' stomach.

Feeling immensely better, Ralts starts to wonder about Haruka, knowing that this is not what frequently happens to wild pokemon. Most trainers, usually leaving injured pokemon alone.

Haruka picks up the Potion and motions for Ralts to open her mouth. Ralts cautiously obeys, and drinks in the Potion.

_She's certainly more caring and gentle than that other meddling boy…_ Ralts thinks to herself.

Haruka then finishes off with a pat on Ralts' head, and scolds Cheren for hurting Ralts.

"What'd you expect me to do, tackle it myself?!" Cheren yells.

"You could've just started out with a gentler attack!"

Ralts cocks her head at their fighting and turns to Oshowatt who is snacking on an Oran berry.

_Want one? They're really good. _Oshowatt asks, holding out a berry.

_Why are you being so… benevolent? I'm wild. Don't domestic pokemon look down upon us? _Ralts says back carefully.

Oshowatt polishes off his berry and looks at Ralts. _So? Pokemon are Pokemon. We're all the same no matter what. _Oshowatt then places the Oran berry into Ralts' palms, _trust me, you've gotta have one._

Ralts takes a bite, relishing the sweet flavor. She thinks for a long time; _she wants to catch me doesn't she? Your trainer?_

Oshowatt nods. _Yup. The instant she saw me, and she just got me like thirty minutes ago, she loved me. I could tell. Anyone could've. We instantly bonded. _Oshowatt plays with his shell, _and I like her already too. I can already tell that she's going to become an amazing and talented trainer. And in fact, _Oshowatt laughs blithely, _those two were about to wrestle each other over you. But I guess Haruka stole the brain and had the sense to hold back and be patient. _

Ralts stares at Haruka as she talks to Cheren about their next plans. She sees Bianca walking towards them with a brand new Lillipup.

_I suppose… I suppose I could give her a try._

* * *

"Yayyyyy! I'm so happy, I got Raltsssss!" Haruka squeals as they walk towards Accumula town.

Cheren crosses his arms, blushes, and says nothing.

Bianca hugs her new Lillipup tightly, and it barks from being hugged so strongly.

"OMG I'm so sorry Lilli, here," Bianca places Lillipup on the ground and switches to holding Tepig, "You guys can switch."

Tepig grunts and sighs. It starts to squirm, but soon decides to just give up.

Cheren says, "Whatever. I'll get a stronger pokemon. It's not like that thing is tough anyways."

"You and that word 'whatever'" Bianca says jokingly.

Cheren answers smartly, "What_soever_, it's completely true. That thing is weak."

Haruka decides to play with him, "Cheren, I'll give her to you if you really want her…"

Cheren stops in his tracks and raises his eyebrows, "Really? You're not kidding?"

Haruka then flicks his forehead, "Stupid! I would never give my precious Ralts to you. This just proves that you still want her." Haruka half smiles smugly, "Poor Cherie."

Cheren turns red and snaps, "No, I just… I just want more pokemon for the pokedex, that's why!" he stammers, turning away, "That thing is useless! Scrawny!"

Haruka snaps, "Hey, watch your mouth. My Ralts gave you a huge bruise after all," she carefully strokes Ralts' head, "She'll get even stronger. You'll see."

Cheren leers and rolls his eyes, "Yeah, _we'll see."_

Ralts looks up at her and grabs Haruka's hands, indicating more petting time.

"Oh, alright," Haruka giggles, "You're such a demander."

Oshowatt wiggles on top of Haruka's head, and places its paws over her eyes and growls.

"Hey…! I need to see Oshowatt!" Haruka giggle-scolds, "No need to be jealous, I'll give you petting time too."

Oshowatt listens and sits on her head with arms crossed satisfied.

Bianca laughs lightly, "Aww, Haruka is so cute with her pokemon. I can already just _tell _that you're going to be an… _astounding _trainer."

Bianca turns towards Cheren as she ruffles Tepig's head, "How was that word?"

Cheren nods and allows Snivy to nip on his fingers, "Not bad, could've been better."

The trios soon are welcomed by a friendly looking town (Accumula). Many people are chatting and sipping coffee heartily, cooing at their pokemon. Many houses are embedded with flowers, most of them town houses. Many trees sway to the wind and a band plays in front of a house. It's a small town really, polished off with a pokecenter.

Cheren throws his pokeball up in the air and catches it, "Hey guys, look, we're in Accumula town. This is the perfect time to heal our pokemon." he returns Snivy to its pokeball and the girls do the same.

Haruka looks around, the wind blowing her hair around madly, "No gym?"

Cheren leads them to the pokecenter, "Of course not. We've barely even trained hard enough. How could we even handle the easiest gym?"

Haruka shrugs, and then puts a finger to her chin, "I dunno, just asking. Gym leaders are strong right?"

Cheren rolls his eyes and shakes his head and doesn't answer.

Haruka asks, "Right?"

Cheren looks up and says (as if talking to a very stupid person), "Yes, Haruka, gym leaders are the strongest of their kind. Some trainers are able to defeat them and move on towards the Elite Four. You know, sometimes I _really_ want to yell at you." Cheren takes a deep breath and counts to ten silently in his head, "Let's just get our pokemon healed and move on."

Haruka, affronted, says, "Well, _sorry,_ Monsieur Cherie, I was just making sure. No need to get ratty."

As the nurse heal their pokemon, he answers cracking his knuckles, "With you, _mademoiselle, _sometimes actions need to be taken to the extreme."

"Hey, that's not nice. Look who's talking."

"You are."

Haruka sighs sharply and takes her pokeball from the nurse, nodding thanks, "Just hush up. I've just about had it with you Cherie."

Cheren knocks her head, "Don't call me that!"

Haruka and Bianca laugh, and Bianca says, "Why not? It fits you perfectly."

Haruka pipes up, "Yeah, and if it annoys you, it's even more perfect."

As the automatic doors open, Cheren exhales tiredly and rolls his eyes, "Girls," he mutters, "I'll never understand them."

Bianca, holding her Lillipup and Tepig in both arms, says, "'Course you won't. Perhaps you're gay."

Haruka laughs with Oshowatt and Snivy as Cheren growls in annoyance.

As they continue walking deeper into town, exchanging hello's with people, and gathering up tips from old trainers, Bianca points out suddenly, "Guys, look."

She points to a group of men and women in silver, ridiculous looking costumes, with the letter P on their backs outlined in blue. In the center of their protective, perfectly formed shield, stands a man in a hideous multicolored rode with two eyes on the front. He has green hair with a red eye patch covering his right eye.

People are gathering around this strange group, and the silver people remain emotionless and the robe man smiles almost cruelly.

Cheren stares at them with a suspicious look gleaming in his cobalt eyes, and then takes their arms, "Let's go check it out. Maybe it's important."

As he pulls them forward, Haruka complains, "Stop pulling my arm too hard, it hurts, and I've got an Oshowatt on my head and a Ralts in my other arm."

Cheren says, "Maybe if you ate a bit healthier you would build up more muscle and your body would be able to take a strong grip."

Haruka answers, "That has nothing to do with your grip. Let go."

Cheren ignores her and continues pulling both an airhead (Bianca) and a complainer (Haruka) towards the bizarre looking people and finally let's go when they get a reasonable spot to see. Not that Haruka really wanted to be that close to that _ugly_ robe.

Haruka returns Ralts and Oshowatt to their pokeballs and whispers to Cheren, "Why so close to that revolting outfit?"

Cheren shakes his head at her and whispers back, "It may be gross, but I wanna see what this lunatic has to say. We might get a good laugh over this."

The three of them laugh but soon quiet down when the red eye patch man in the horrible robe clears his throat loudly.

He takes a few steps forward and looks around the crowd and says, "Hello, and I would like to thank you for your deliberation into taking your valuable time into listening to my significant speech," he then smiles again, "My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about pokemon freedom." He then begins to pace back and forth as people start to ask each other silent questions.

"I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and pokemon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However... Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps we humans... Only assume that this is the truth? Pokemon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying?" The three look at each other, confused, and notice that other people are muddled as well.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, pokemon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called pokemon?"

Ghetsis waits as the townspeople discuss this question among themselves.

"What could it be?"

"I don't know…"

"What's this guy talking about?"

"I'm hungry…"

Then one old man with a cane takes a step forward and says, "Perhaps you are talking about… Deliverance?"

Ghetsis smiles and his rubicund eye brightens up, "That's right! We must liberate the pokemon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and pokemon... and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention."

Then Ghetsis gives one last strange smile, and turns away from the crowd. The Team Plasma grunts make a defensive formation around him, and the last trailing grunt puts up a flag with their logo on it. Then they walk away.

Cheren, Bianca, and Haruka just stand there as they ponder about the speech.

Then Bianca speaks up, "Well, that was certainly odd. Why would anyone think that?" She rubs her two pokemon affectionately.

Haruka nods and thinks, _Yeah, I mean, pokemon and humans need each other. At least, that's what I believe. We balance each other. And besides, _she looks over at Cheren, _battling is really fun._

Cheren then says in a fuming voice, "What the hell is that guy thinking?!"

Both Bianca and Haruka are startled at his sudden livid outburst. He clutches his pokeball tightly and looks up at them with glinting glasses.

"You have to agree," He continues crossly, "Who in their right mind would want to separate our two most precious species?" He adjusts his glasses and glances at Haruka with an irate expression, "Point being, he's an idiot. Don't you agree, Haruka?"

"Well… Yeah, of course. But really," she then laughs, "He could have been just some sort of, I don't know, crazy, drunk person." She then smirks, "I mean, you saw his robe right?"

They all laugh and soon Bianca shuts up. She has sparkles in her eyes and they both look at her like she's going bizarre. She turns as red as a Cheri Berry.

Cheren asks, "Uh, Bianca?" He taps her head, "You okay in there?"

Bianca squeaks and turns even redder and Haruka turns around to see what Bianca was freaking out at.

_Whoahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

A tall boy, perhaps one or two years older than all three, stares at them with gorgeous emerald eyes that contain long lashes. His eyebrows are raised and his mouth is pulled up into a half smile. He wears a plain black and white cap, and a black turtle-neck under a white button up shirt. He sports light tan pants and had a Rubix cube looking block hanging from the left side of his pants. His right wrist contains a black Xtransceiver and his left presents three golden, triangular bracelets. He has long, green hair in a ponytail. Haruka has never seen a boy so handsome before. Especially a dude with green hair.

Lightly tanned, with a strong jaw, chiseled face, and thin yet strong looking body, he makes his way over to a gawking Bianca, a staring Haruka, and a glaring Cheren.

He ends up in front of them, asking in a fine, slightly deep voice, "Hello, my name's N." He then looks at Haruka, which makes her nose almost bleed, "You. Your pokemon, they were just saying…"

Cheren interrupts, "Um, _hello? _Yeah, name's Cheren. Did you just claim that Haruka's pokemon was _saying _something?"

N looks at him and his mischievous expression is replaced with a slightly disappointed one, "Oh. Then, you three can't hear it, either... How sad." He looks at Cheren straight in the eyes and says, "Yes, I can understand and talk to pokemon. Many people find it weird, but…" He winks at Bianca and Haruka, "I find it a talent."

Bianca giggles and reddens even more and Haruka coughs uneasily and gazes at his eyes, even though she knows he might be thinking of her as a creep. But she just can't take her eyes off of those incredibly green ones.

N leans down and smiles at her and says, "Wow, you're eyes are so azure, like the ocean," he inspects her eyes a few more seconds and continues, "They're so perfectly blue, I think I'll call you Doll."

Haruka blushes more and puts her hand over her mouth and looks away and towards a squealing Bianca, who makes her way towards a water fountain. Then, suddenly, Cheren grabs her by the shoulders.

"Hey, is this what you do all the time? Go around flirting with girls?" he snarls, grabbing Haruka tighter, and says, "If you do, I just want to say, why don't you go try some boys?"

Haruka snaps, "Cheren! That's so rude, he's just being friendly!"

Cheren mutters, "You mean uncanny."

N laughs out loud and snaps his now piercing almost glowering eyes at Cheren, "Why, are you jealous?" Cheren blushes and opens his mouth to protest but then N, who's at least a whole head taller than Cheren, leans down and puts his long index finger on his lips, "Sorry, but guys aren't my type. Try someone else."

Haruka bursts out laughing and Cheren lets her go and barks, "Dude, just get lost! Why are you here anyways?" Cheren then stomps away and towards a still giggling Bianca.

N half-smiles again and turns back to Haruka, "So, Miss Doll, you seem strong, how about a battle?"

Haruka blushes and fingers her pokedex inside her bag, N looks down.

"The Pokedex, eh? So... You're going to confine many, many pokemon in pokeballs for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering... Are Pokémon really happy that way?"

Haruka asks, "What do you mean? Are you talking about what that insane dude said?"

N laughs, "Perhaps. If you want to think of it that way. But honestly…" he takes a pokeball out of his pocket, and throws it up in the air and catches it, "So, Doll, give me answer, hm? Are pokemon really happy in their narrowed way?"

Haruka replies, "I don't really have a final say. But, I think," Haruka looks up at him, "If they weren't happy, why would they even stay with us? I mean, they're _pokemon. _If they want to, they can just escape, and like, burn your face with a Flamethrower or something."

N chuckles again, and says, "You're funny. I'll think about your answer." He then cocks his head, "Well, Doll, c'mon. A friendly battle. Let me hear your pokemon's voice again!"

* * *

Really, it was quite an easy battle, even for a begginer like Haruka. After about five turns, Oshowatt had defeated N's Purrloin, which was completely soaked from Oshowatt's newly learned Water Gun.

N returns Purrloin to its pokeball and remarks, "I'm right. You are tough. And I never expected to hear pokemon to say such things…"

Haruka, curious, adjusts Oshowatt in a proper holding position and shakes her head to get rid of the stray, long brown hair out of her face. Oshowatt helps her out, and she says, "Do you mind telling me what my Oshowatt said?"

N says, "Well…" Oshowatt gives N a look that Haruka can't figure out, "That's our little secret!"

Haruka looks at Oshowatt, "Hey… What did you tell him? Better not have been anything embarrassing."

Oshowatt shakes his head frantically and makes an X with his tiny arms.

N says, "Oh, nothing bad! Really good things, actually. It's just that Oshowatt told me that he'd be embarrassed if I told you all the sweet things he said about you."

Haruka coos, "Oh, you little cutie. You're so nice! You don't have to be embarrassed…"

Oshowatt takes his shell off his belly and presses it against her cheek.

"You're so random, Oshowatt."

N smiles, "I wasn't really a challenge. But…" He tips his cap and winks, "I've got to run. And I just wanted to comment…"

He looks at her with a serious expression on his face, and says firmly, "As long as pokemon are kept in pokeballs... pokemon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for pokemon, because they're my friends."

He pats Oshowatt on the head and waves at Haruka, "I hope to see you soon, Doll." And like that, he walks away.

Haruka stands there with an immense blush. Oshowatt licks her cheek and she giggles.

"Oh, he's so hot, don't you think?" she says dreamily, and squeezes Oshowatt's hand. She sends out her Ralts and places her on her head, "Now we're all set."

She walks back towards a giddy Bianca, a complaining Cheren drinking a cappuccino, and a Lillipup chasing a Tepig.

"… And you know, that son of a bitch just gets in my face and assumes that I'M GAY! THE NEXT TIME I SEE HIM, I'M GONNA Oh, Hey Haruka," He inspects his nails, and Snivy copies him. He holds his cup to Snivy and says, "Here, you can have it. I'm not thirsty anymore." Snivy dips his head in the cup and drinks, "So… I saw that you won. What did he tell you?"

Haruka takes a seat, and sighs distantly again, "He calls me Doll…"

Cheren rolls his eyes, "Yeah, we _know. _Arceus, you guys took forever over there. That can't be possibly it."

Bianca asks, "Did he ask you out?"

Cheren snorts and Haruka smacks her arm, "Of course not! We just met him! If he did, that would be so… I don't know, sudden."

Cheren mumbles, "You still would've said yes…"

"What?" Haruka asks.

Cheren blushes and retains his pissed face, "NOTHING. What else did he say?"

Bianca chortles, "Someone is on his period…"

"Shut up, Bianca."

Haruka plays with Ralts' hands, "Well, he said something about how he didn't want pokemon to be stuck in pokeballs, and how pokemon were his friends. Then we battled, and I won. Then he said he hoped to see me again!" Haruka squeals and Ralts shakes her head.

Bianca says, excitedly, "Ooh, I hope you do too. I mean, he's hot and all, but I already have someone else in mind." She plasters a sort of sad look on her face and looks down at her hands.

Haruka asks, "Who?"

Bianca replies, "Oh, uh, someone, you wouldn't know him, anyways!" Bianca claps her hands and blushes, seeming eager to move on to another subject, "We should move on to… Striation City?" She looks at Cheren for confirmation.

He looks at his town map, and nods. "Yeah, there's a gym there, too. We can train in the grass along the way." He closes his map and gets up, "Oh, and Haruka," He looks away and adjusts his glasses, "If you see that guy named N again, stay away from him will you? Also, tell him to not call you Doll."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

After training much in the grass, it turns dark. The three decided to camp there for the night.

"Ew, but there are _bug pokemon _and stuff." Bianca whines, taking her green beret off.

Cheren takes his glasses off and rubs his eyes, "Oh, grow up Bianca. Just step on them."

"But what if one tries to Poison Sting me?!"

Haruka takes her cap off and lets her hair loose, "Then I'll be sure to Poison Sting it back in my own way."

Bianca pouts and says, "Hmph. At least Haruka is at least a little reassuring, unlike _someone." _

Cheren turns around and takes his blue blazer off, along with his white T-shirt. Haruka and Bianca blush, and turn immediately away.

Cheren seems to notice this and says, "Guys, it's not like I have a _chest _or anything."

Haruka answers, "Yeah, and it's not like you have _abs _or anything," she then thinks about N, "I bet N does."

Cheren turns around and spins his glasses on his finger, "No abs you say?"

Bianca shrieks.

Haruka clamps her hand over her mouth.

Oshowatt sprays water all over Haruka's sleeping bag.

Ralts teleports.

"UM…" Haruka stammers, "UM… UH, MY MISTAKE!"

She turns around quickly, hoping that her long hair will cover her red face. She is mistaken. Cheren DOES have abs. A light four pack, and he… He looks good.

Bianca squeaks, "OMG CHEREN, DO YOU WORK OUT?!"

Cheren pulls a fresh white T-shirt over his head and answers, "Yeah, when I have free time. I don't want to stay a skinny chopstick like you _girls._ You know, weak and all."

Bianca slaps his arm and gets distracted by her Lillipup starting to poop on her pillow, "NO! Oh man, c'mon Lilli. Get out here." She climbs out of the tent and carries Lillipup with her.

Cheren and Haruka are left alone, and Haruka feels pretty damn _uncomfortable _at the moment. She hugs her knees close to her chest and watches Snivy sleep.

"Hey, shouldn't you change out of your clothes? They're dirty you know." Cheren says as he slips into his sleeping bag.

Haruka says uneasily , "Um, no, I think I'm okay."

Cheren smirks, "Hey, we're best friends. You can trust me, I won't look." He then starts to laugh, "Remember that time when your mom gave all three of us a bath in the sink?"

Haruka recalls the memory and starts chuckling, "Yeah! And I stuffed that bar of soap in your mouth?"

"I slapped your face."

Haruka keeps laughing, "And then Bianca peed in the water!"

The two continue to laugh and then the amusement dies away, and then both of their cheeks redden.

Thankfully, Bianca walks back inside.

"UGH! You should smell Lilli's poo! It's DISGUSTING!" Bianca shouts, and then notices that she's scared Lillipup, who is cowering behind Haruka.

"Oh, it's okay Lilli! I'm not mad, it's just that…" Bianca crawls over to Lilli, "You need to be potty trained! _Properly_, potty trained"

Lilli, feeling Bianca's shouting going away, jumps to her and barks happily. Snivy turns over in his sleep and Cheren places him on his chest, "Go to sleep guys, we've got a long day ahead."

After settling down, Haruka snuggles inside her sleeping bag with Oshowatt and Ralts. Funnily, they proceed into a deep slumber almost instantly. Haruka smiles gently and closes her eyes. She thinks about what Cheren said, about staying away from N.

Haruka feels herself smiling again, and squeezes Ralts tightly. It struggles then teleports out of her grip and instead lies down on Haruka's stomach.

"Sorry." Haruka hears herself mumble, and says, "Just thinking about stuff..."

Haruka looks over at a silent Cheren, who usually sleeps like a mummy. She asks herself, "I wonder why Cheren doesn't want me to go near N?" Then she strokes Oshowatt's fur and concludes, "Well, we're best friends. He's looking out for me."

She eyes him again and goes into her favorite fetal position and yawns sleepily, "Well, anyways, thank Cheren. That's sweet."

After a while, when Haruka is fast asleep, Cheren, who's been secretly awake the whole time, quietly says, "You're welcome, Haruka."

* * *

It's rainy the next day, and Cheren only brought one umbrella. So the three squish themselves together under it.

They all start to fight over whose space is being taken over, who gets to hold the umbrella, and especially, who's invading whose bubble.

Finally, Cheren inhales deeply and speaks in a tone that would scare off a pack of Bouffalant, "Haruka, Bianca, it's _my_ umbrella. So, we are all going to get along with each other and let _me, _the rightful owner of the precious umbrella, hold it. Therefore, we are all going to clamp our mouths shut or I'll push one of you out into the rain."

Bianca doesn't say a word for the rest of the time, and Haruka sighs.

_This is the one time that I would actually like to be in a pokeball, _Haruka thinks, _the pokemon don't get wet._

In the next fifteen minutes, after a really awkward silent walk, the three soon see their destination, Striation City.

Usually, they had heard that it's a really quiet yet lively small city, but since it's rainy, many people restrain themselves inside their homes and the very few that want to remain outside sit quietly on benches under parasols near the water gushing fountain.

"Hm," Haruka says, "Kinda gloomy, don't you guys think?"

Bianca shivers, "I wanna go home and get under my covers and just sleep."

"Look on the happy side guys, "Cheren says, trying to brighten up the mood, "There's a gym."

Cheren, being right, points to a small building, "And I heard that there are actually three gym leaders."

Bianca questions, "Three? Isn't one enough?"

Cheren leads them over to a bench, "Duh. But in this case, the three gym leaders are three types. Grass, Water, and Fire. They ask which starter pokemon you got, and then the leader with the type advantage battles you."

Bianca wipes the bench off with her sweater, "Ugh. That's unfair. I should go get more pokemon."

Haruka takes a seat, "Hmm, yeah. I think my Ralts will do just fine though. Hey, Cheren," Haruka nudges the young man, "Isn't Psychic super effective against Grass?"

Cheren shakes his head, "No, just Ice, Poison, Flying, Fire," he thinks for a moment, "And I think Bug."

"Aw, I was thinking about using Ralts." Haruka grumbles, and adjusts her cap, "Hey, isn't it about time for you to catch some more pokemon, Cheren?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the Dreamyard. It's not far."

They decide to challenge the gym after some training in the Dreamyard. Cheren catches a Pidove and finds a Panpour, and Bianca finds a Pansage. Haruka decides to simply train her two pokemon.

They walk in and are greeted by a man in sunglasses named Gaido. He gives them each a fresh water bottle and informs them about the gym.

"The three gym leaders are guys, and I must warn you," He says, "They don't go easy on cute girls."

In no time flat, the three defeat the battle waiters and waitresses and approach the gym leaders.

"Ooh, look, challengers!" The red haired one squeals and hops up, then he whistles at Haruka, "Wow, look at _you."_

"Um, hi?" Haruka says uncomfortably, and raises an eyebrow at the dude.

"Hi! My name is Chili, and as you can probably tell from my hair, I am the Fire type leader!" he then takes Haruka's hand, "And I do certainly hope that you have the Snivy, because I would _love _to be the one to battle you."

"Heh heh, um, actually," she pulls her hand back and says, "I have Oshowatt."

Chili groans, "Aw! Damn. I never battle the pretty girls." He then eyes Bianca, "How about you, my fair lady?"

Bianca blushes and shakes her head, "Nope. I have Tepig."

Cheren coughs, "Um, I'm actually the one that chose Snivy."

Chili turns away from a now relieved Bianca and raises his eyebrows, "Oh," he says a bit disappointed, "You're not a pretty girl… But you _are _and pretty good looking guy."

"Oh Arceus, no." Cheren mutters, "What a weirdo."

"Chili, why don't you go over there and battle him? We want to meet our challengers." The one with blue hair says, ushering him away.

"Yay, come on!" He squeals, grabbing Cheren's hand, "I'm going to beat you!"

Cheren mumbles something under his breath and is dragged away.

"Well, now that _that's _out of our way, I would like to apologize," Blue haired guy says, "Chili gets a bit excited when he sees challengers. Especially…" He rolls his gray eyes, "The girls. Anyways, my name is Cress. I am the Water type brother. And I believe I will be battling you?" He asks Bianca.

"Yup." Bianca replies, seeming confident.

"Alright then, let's start over there." The two go off to a different part in the gym.

Haruka watches them go off, and then sees a green haired guy rushing in from the front gym doors.

"Hey, Cress!" he shouts, "Any challengers?"

"Yeah, there's a girl over there waiting."

He turns Haruka's way and widens his eyes, "Oh! Hey, sorry, I'll be right there!"

After about two minutes, the last gym leader hustles over and throws his apron off, "Sorry! I had a little delivery to make." He puts out his slightly flour caked hand, "I'm Cilan. So, um, you ready to battle?"

Haruka smiles and grabs her Ralts, "You _bet _I am."

* * *

It was a relatively long battle. Cilan's Pansage was the real problem. After her Oshowatt had fainted, she had sent out her last hope, a tired Ralts. But Haruka wasn't ready to lose, and Ralts eventually confused the poor grass monkey and nearly tackled it to death. Either way, it was a clean victory for her.

Cilan wipes his forehead and exhales sharply, "Whew! Man, you're pretty good. I'm impressed." He rummages inside his pocket and pulls out a gleaming badge, "Um, this is for you. Congrats."

Haruka takes it thankfully and proudly places it into her badge box, "Thanks!"

After the three receive their badges, and pry Chili off of Cheren (who has taken quite a big liking to Cheren), they head outside and heal their pokemon. Then they move on to Route 3.

At this time, Cheren stops them and says, "Okay, guys, I think we need to talk."

Haruka and Bianca wait anxiously for him to speak.

Cheren looks out at the waiting trainers and grass patches, "We've already gone this far, and I think… I think it's time to separate."

Bianca questions, "Separate?"

Cheren fidgets with his glasses, "Well, yeah. I mean we can't stick with each other all the time. We have each other's Xtransceiver numbers, and we'll try to help each other the best we can."

The two girls stay silent as they ponder about Cheren's words.

"You're right," Haruka speaks up, "Our journeys won't be as fun then. We have to think for ourselves, and share our experiences with each other when we meet."

Bianca sadly nods, stroking her Tepig, "Yeah, guess you're right."

The three stand awkwardly and then Cheren says, "Well, guys, I'm off."

"Bye…" The girls watch him walk away, turn back to each other, and hug goodbye.

As Haruka walks away towards Wellspring Cave, she feels a heavy and depressing weight being pushed down onto her.

To Haruka, for some reason, this feels like a _real_ goodbye.

* * *

"Ugh," Haruka groans, "There's nothing in here. Come on Dewott, let's go."

She exits the cave with her newly evolved friend, and clutches her pokeball containing Kirlia (her evolved Ralts). She heads towards her next destination, Nacrene City.

"Dewott, what do you think about another gym battle soon?"

Dewott answers happily and nods its head. Haruka smiles and sends out Kirlia, who rummages inside Haruka's bag for two Oran berries. Kirlia hands one to Dewott, and they happily munch together, making friendly, pokemon talk.

Haruka sighs, "Man, I feel so left out. I miss Cheren and Bianca already."

Haruka crosses her arms and shivers at the cool, windy breeze. It turned cool about an hour ago, and Haruka wishes that she didn't wear her shorts. She continues on down the path dotted with pebbles, and instantly warms up at the sight of trainers.

After about eight battles with preschoolers and youngsters, she finally reaches Nacrene. There, she finds a problem.

A group of four Team Plasma grunts are ganging up on a frail, old lady. She's threatening them with her cane and her Herdier, but the grunt's pokemon are stronger.

"Give up Grandma," a male grunt laughs, "That's a tough pokemon you've got there, and we need it."

"NO!" she snaps, waving her cane around, with her Herdier growling dangerously, "Go capture some of your own, if you insolent brats are smart enough to even do that!"

Herdier barks, and the male grunt glares at it, "No, that would be cruel to them. We can't restrain these precious creatures into pokeballs. Therefore," he shouts an order at the grunts, "We must separate them from people! Grunts, get it!"

Two other grunts tackle the Herdier and quickly shove it into a kennel. The old woman screams as the male grunt holds her back and the remaining one snatches the cane away from her.

Haruka watches in disgust and says, "C'mon, guys, we've got to help."

She runs over to the scene and yells, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? That's her rightful pokemon; you can't just steal it from her!"

The old woman and the grunt look up; the woman looks a bit relieved. The Herdier whimpers in distress as two grunts tell it to shut up. The grunt leers at her, "What do you want, girl? Are you asking for trouble?"

Looking away from the woman, her pokemon by her side, she answers, "Look, pal," she steps up to his face and looks up at it, "I don't know what you crazy lunatics and your stupid leader with the hideous robe are thinking, but now I'm damn sure that it's not right!"

She remains glaring at him, "Release that woman's pokemon! She and the Herdier did nothing to you!"

The grunts laugh, and the head grunt smirks, "Make us! That is, if you can. I doubt you can even make a scratch on my Watchog!"

Haruka fumes at him and she shouts in anger, "Fine! I'll make you sorry for even saying that."

After an easy battle, the grunt stammers, "W-what… WHAT? You… You're just a little teen! And my Watchog was a fine steal from-"

He widens his brown eyes and covers his mouth, "I-I mean, a fine capture from, uh, Route 3!"

Haruka, speechless, yells, "You _steal _pokemon?! As in, this isn't your first time?!"

The grunt starts to back away and Haruka just walks closer, "Look, you freak," she grabs him by his collar, "I defeated you. Now give that Herdier back to that innocent woman or that Watchog won't be the only one defeated!"

The grunt shoves her hand off of him, "Ugh, she has a grip," he coughs and wipes his mouth, "Fine, fine! Release the Herdier!" The grunts reluctantly obey and the Herdier zooms out and tackles the grunt still holding back the woman. He falls, and Herdier catches her just in time.

The head grunt backs away and to his other three companions, "Whatever, guys, let's just go. There are better pokemon anyways. Our king will be waiting for us."

They clumsily scramble away and Haruka rushes to help the old woman. She helps her stand up and Dewott hands her the cane.

"Oh, thank you little one," the woman smiles at Dewott softly, "I certainly appreciate your help." She pats Dewott on the head.

She turns to Haruka, "And I definitely thank Arceus for you. If you weren't here, my precious Herdier would've been gone by now." She takes Haruka's hands and says, "How can I thank you?"

Haruka says, "Oh, there's no need…"

The old woman protests, "No, no! I must pay you back. Perhaps I can…" she trails off, releasing Haruka's hands, and placing both of her wrinkly ones onto her cane, "Hmm…"

She inspects Haruka again, and walks around her slowly. Haruka starts to feel uneasy and hugs Kirlia tighter. The old woman stops and squints at Haruka.

"Hmm, yes, perhaps…" she mumbles, and looks away.

Haruka, curious, asks, "Um, excuse me? Is there something… Um…"

The old woman turns back to Haruka and says, "Come with me. I know this sounds strange and all, not even knowing me, not even my name," she pauses, "But this is my way of paying you back."

Haruka, sensing no harm, quietly follows the old woman and inspects the city. In seconds, they are met by a young girl, older than Haruka, with short dark hair and obscure eyes.

"Grandma! I heard all the commotion about an old lady being robbed! Was it you?" she eyes Haruka, "Oh, who's this?"

"Mmf. Come on, let's get inside. I have something to give this kind, young lady."

The girl gasps, "So it _was _you Grandma! You're okay, right? I mean, they didn't touch you or-"

"Hush, child! Step inside, or I'll never get to give her what I intend to!"

"Sorry, but you are okay?"

The woman scurries inside and around the girl and disappears into a room, murmuring to herself. The girl sighs and turns to Haruka, "Thanks for, you know, saving her. She gets scared when people try to talk to her other than me. She's a bit of the hurry and go type. By the way, I'm Akira, and my grandma is Hana."

Haruka says, "Your grandma really wants to thank me, but truly, it was a small act of kindness. Just her simple thank you will be enough."

Akira laughs and fixes up some drinks, "Sorry, but, knowing my grandma, you won't be getting out of here unless you take that special present."

Haruka exhales a bit sharply and louder than she intends to. Haruka flushes red and Akira gives her an understanding pat on her shoulder, "Have a seat." She hands her a glass of lemonade.

Haruka takes a seat on the plush sofa and takes a sip of her drink. She's not sure what to think of this, but decides to go along with it. If Hana was to give her anything expensive looking, she would simply refuse. Haruka decides that this would be nothing too complicated.

"Aha!" Hana rushes into the living room with enclosed hands. She stands before Haruka and reveals a beautiful necklace, with a plain, glowing white stone, "For you."

Haruka, of course, is wrong.

Haruka, speechless, cannot believe that a stranger would give such a luxurious looking gift to her, "I-I… I can't! That's way too much! Like I said, I don't need anything. A thanks is just fine."

"Look, girl," Hana says, slowly lowering herself onto another chair, "Let me explain."

Hana starts, "Unova, about 1000 years ago, was rules by two, even kingdoms, and one kingdom had a princess, and ah…," Hana scratches her wrinkly chin and stays silent for a moment, "Oh, I don't remember the rest of the story." She holds up the necklace, "My past family dug this up." She places the necklace around Haruka's neck and fastens it, "She had a 'legendary' necklace, which has been kept in my family. I've no need for it, and Akira here doesn't really want it. She has plenty of jewelry. She claims this is too plain for her taste."

"Grandma…" Akira groans, rolling her eyes, and blushing ever so slightly.

"Um," Haruka says, touching the necklace, "Thank you. I'm…" she sighs, "I still think this is too much."

Akira exclaims, "No, it's not. We've been meaning to sell it, but seeing you made us think about her."

Hana stands and says, "Girl, I've been meaning to ask your name."

"Haruka, um, ma'am."

Hana walks over to her and lightly touches the necklace, "Yes, the necklace is precious, yet unneeded. Please take it, Haruka. Really, it's a small token of thanks."

Haruka smiles, "Thank you, really. And I should get going…"

Akira's eyes gleam as she smiles softly, "We should be thanking you." She walks Haruka over to the door, and she and her grandma watch as Haruka takes off towards the gym.

Akira turns towards her grandma and pouts, "Grandma, that necklace… I know you wouldn't just give something like that away."

Hana, taking her gaze off the city, returns back into the house, "You're right. But something in my old gut just told me to give that stone to her. I don't know what that is, or why it's so precious for it to still be in the family, but…" Hana trails off, "it just seems to glow on her, don't you think?"

* * *

Haruka still feels uncomfortable after leaving Akira's house with a probably five thousand dollar necklace dangling around her neck. She turns to Kirlia, "What do you think? To shiny on me?"

Kirlia spins around and shakes her head. Dewott claps his hands to show that he thinks it looks great.

"Well, that's nice to hear I suppose." She then smiles confidently, "So, you guys up for another gym battle?"

Lenora's gym was a bit perplexing for Haruka. The secret messages, the moving bookshelf, it all took an hour. But she battled Lenora, a hearty lady with a booming voice. Haruka did defeat her though, and had received the Basic Badge.

Walking out of the gym, Haruka is encountered by N. He is reading a book and leaning against a column and looks up and smiles as he sees Haruka.

"Doll! I knew we would meet again." He flashes her a dazzling smile, "How was Lenora? Still loud as ever?"

Haruka, flushing red, says, "Yeah, my ears are still ringing. So what are you doing here?" She absentmindedly plays with her necklace.

N aims his green eyes at the white stone, "Whoa, who gave that to you?"

"Oh, just some old lady who said she didn't need it anymore."

N walks over and takes it in his hand, causing Haruka to almost stop breathing, "It's beautiful. I wonder why she'd give something like this away…"

Something inside Haruka starts fluttering like a butterfly, but not from the crush on N. But something different. Like something awakening.

He steps away, releases the stone, and the feeling dies away. Ngrins at her again, "Anyways, I thought you would be here by now. I beat her about a week ago, and," he looks around and seems confused, "Where are your friends, by the way?"

Haruka answers, standing on her heels, "We decided to separate. To make our journeys more fun."

N questions with a slight tilt of his head, "But wouldn't having friends to talk to make that fun?"

Haruka laughs lightly, "I dunno. I guess I meant more challenging."

The two of them chat as they walk towards Pinwheel Forest. Then N speaks up, "Oh, yeah. How about a battle? I want to hear your pokemon again." He leans against a tree and stares into Haruka's eyes, "How about it?"

"Sure, why not?"

After a somewhat easy battle, N sighs and returns his pokemon; he crosses his arms and looks up at Haruka, "Very interesting things. Still, I cannot tell."

Haruka raises her eyebrows and looks at Kirlia and Dewott, "Guys? Nothing embarrassing?"

The two pokemon try to reassure her that nothing of the sort had happened and N laughs, "No, no! Very good things."

He walks closer to her and says, "Battling you, I've learned something." He turns around and paces back and forth, his tea green hair swaying ever so slightly, "Right now, my friends… They're not strong enough to save all pokemon." He turns back around and his eyes brighten up, "I know! I need Zekrom, the legendary pokemon. I'll need it so that everyone will agree with me!" He smiles at her and pats her head, "And you and I, we _will _become good friends."

Haruka stares at him, listening to his every word. She returns her pokemon into their pokeballs and says, "I'm not entirely sure what you mean, but…" She shyly looks up and notices that his hand is still on her head, "I hope to see you again."

She backs away and turns around to walk further into the forest, both proud of her brave act of a bit of flirting and a bit sad about leaving N. She likes hearing him talk, the silkiness of his voice soothing her. She hears his voice calling to her.

"Yes, Doll. I'll definitely see you very soon!"

She almost stops, but then starts to run. Giggling, and when she thinks she's deep enough into the forest, she laughs hysterically.

_He said he would definitely see me again! _She thinks, grinning from ear to ear, and continues to laugh, _I don't know why I'm laughing, I'm just so freaking happy!_

Haruka honestly doesn't know why she's laughing so much. She notices that the butterfly feeling is back, tickling her insides. She questions this for a moment, and soon forgets about it. Haruka knows that she's run so deep into the forest that she's lost. It takes her an hour and a half to find her way out, and by that time, it's dark. Haruka decides to rest on top of a tree.

Dewott and Kirlia don't like the idea, worried that she might fall off, and from the fact that they just don't like heights. But she ensures them, "No, it's fine. I've always wanted to try this."

While Haruka sleeps, her necklace glows beautifully in the dark, almost unnaturally.

Somewhere, N decides to stop and rest as well, and thinks about his meeting with Haruka, and flushes a faint red.

He strokes his Pidove, and asks himself, "Haruka, that girl, she makes me feel so…" He pauses, and thinks, "Different. Fluttery, I don't know." He laughs softly and runs a hand through the top of his hair, "It's like we have some sort of connection."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haruka wakes up the next morning, on the itchy grass, and on her butt.

"What the?" She shifts positions and looks around her, "How the hell did I end up down here?"

She stands up shakily and her knees wobble. She grabs onto the tree for support and rubs her temple at an aching spot. She takes a few deep breaths and stays in a bent, still position.

Dewott and Kirlia climb down and look at her with worried eyes and also with expressions saying, _'we told you so,'_

"Ugh, you guys were right. That's the last time I try sleeping in a tree." She slowly regains her posture and stretches, "Let's move on."

She lets her pokemon play with each other on their walk towards Castelia City. Kirlia twirls around like a graceful ballerina and teleports away from Oshowatt when he tries to tag her. Haruka giggles at the sight, making her content. It takes thirty minutes to arrive at the _humongous _city, but the time is given back when Haruka explores all around. She buys herself and her pokemon Casteliacones and decides to visit Burgh's (the gym leader) Art Studio. She's easily bored and walks away from the talking tour guide and exits, yawning. She wipes tears from her eyes and her eye catches a quick movement of silver clothing, very much like the Team Plasma grunts. Haruka dismisses this as nothing, and goes on to take on the Bug-type gym.

The honey walls were as annoying as non-stop chirping Kricketune. Haruka's hair and face were all sticky and she was forced to send her pokemon back into their balls in order to protect them from the sticky honey.

When Burgh saw her, he laughed out loud, "Oh, an opponent! I'm surprised you had the patience to get through all of my sweet honey walls." He glanced at her again and a bit of paint from his paintbrush dripped off and onto his pants as he cracked up, "What a mess you are! You see, this is the reason why I don't many challengers."

Haruka had gripped her pokeballs tightly in order to restrain herself from strangling the young artist. She had won, and she still doesn't like him.

_What idiot thinks about honey walls as an obstacle? More like messy walls… _Haruka thinks, as she scrubs herself clean in the pokecenter shower stall. She pours a generous amount of shampoo onto her palm and washes her chocolate brown hair.

Walking out of the pokecenter, she plans to head to Nimbasa City, where the famous model and gym leader Elesa are. But her plans must be delayed, due to a group of Team Plasma rats.

"Those weirdoes, what are they up to? So damn annoying!" Haruka murmurs, quietly following them. Hiding behind potted plants and trees, she sees the grunts entering a tall, square building. Looking around, making sure no one is watching her, she swiftly jogs over to the automatic, glass doors and enters.

She is met by Ghetsis, still in the disgusting two-eyed robe. He's currently ranting on about something, but he hears the doors open and turns. He glares down upon her and his eye scrunches up as he stops himself mid-sentence.

"What do we have here? An intruder?" He barks at the group of ditzy grunts she was following. They flinch at his harshness and look at one another, wondering which one of them let the stray in.

"You dimwits," he mutters, not bothering to wait for an answer, "I've told you countless times to make sure the doors are locked after you enter. The next time this happens, I will make sure that our king lowers down your statuses!"

He turns back to Haruka and asks almost dangerously, "Miss," he starts, "What are you doing here?"

Haruka, deciding to speak up, says, "I was following your little, pathetic group of grunts. They led me here, and I'm pretty sure you people are planning something nasty."

She takes note of six men in tall, odd looking hats and plain, boring robes. They all have blank looks and are discussing among themselves about a topic.

Ghetsis raises his eyebrows and says lowly, "How can you be so sure of that?"

"I heard your speech in Accumula." Haruka answers, staring directly into his wicked eye.

"Oh, you did? It was quite good, wasn't it?" Ghetsis then strokes his semi short green mane, and says, "Liberating pokemon… Yes, that's the right way to go. In order for them to be happy, we must set them free!" He smiles cruelly at her, "How can you call this masterpiece idea evil?"

"Because it's bullshit, that's why." Starting to get angry, fury beginning to boil up inside her, she takes a step forward and spits, "While you're thinking about _liberating _pokemon, why not get rid of that stupid robe too?"

Some grunts burst out laughing, but with a deathly glare from Ghetsis and the other six gnome- like men, they shut up. Ghetsis frowns and glowers at Haruka, "I don't like you, little girl."

"The same can be said for you."

He remains scowling, "One day, you'll regret what you've just said to me. You'll see that my way is right. You will agree with our king, and you will be begging for my forgiveness!"

Haruka coldly asks, "Who's this _king_ you're talking about?"

"None of your business. It is our duty as Team Plasma," he then gestures to the other six gnome men and himself, "And us, the Seven Sages, to protect out king's identity." Ghetsis then smirks at her, "Get out of here, girl. Go play with your little dollies or something."

"Not until you tell me what you're up to!" Haruka shouts, clearly irritated.

Ghetsis exhales sharply and doesn't do anything. The awkward silence in the room makes the grunts feel uncomfortable. Ghetsis and Haruka remain glaring at each other, and the other six sages usher the rest of the Team Plasma people out of the building.

"We're innocently planning a beautiful future for Unova." Ghetsis simply says.

"No, you're crazy. I'm _not _moving until you give me the full story."

"You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" he sneers at her.

Haruka stands strong with her pokemon, "I happen to get that _gift _from my mother. Moving on, I will not, _will not_, let you get away with this ridiculous liberation idea, Ghetsis. Perhaps you should take a drug test soon."

Ghetsis grits his teeth and shoves his way past the girl. He snaps, "You impudent imp! When my idea is put into success, your pokemon are going to be the first ones released!"

He storms out and disappears down the street. Haruka stares down at her two pokemon.

_There's no way I can let that happen, no way, _she thinks, _I even received a personal threat from the all "high and mighty" Ghetsis. That stupid bastard._

"Dew?" Dewott shakes her head, snapping her out of her mind.

"Hm? Oh, sorry. Thinking, just thinking." She plasters a smile on her face, "C'mon, best friends, let's get out of here."

After the encounter with Ghetsis, she returns her pokemon to their pokeballs for their rest. She clings to them tightly and heads on the Nimbasa City, thinking of a way to stop him.

She arrives at the loud, cheery city and sits on a bench, thinking deeply about pokemon emancipation.

"Of course it's wrong," she mutters to herself softly, "Cheren's right. What the hell is he thinking?"

Sitting up, she wonders where her two childhood friends are at the moment. Are they together right now? Are they battling? Are they hurt?

She doesn't feel like calling them, she can do that later. Instead, she decides to (surprisingly) go to the library. She needs some peace and quiet.

The cool air in the library greets her and the smell of books calls to Haruka. Resisting the urge to walk out, she forces herself to walk deeper and into the History section.

"Hmph," she grumps, "Out of all sections, I walk into history."

Haruka hates reading, yet, she decides to read a tedious book to calm her mind and probably bore herself to sleep.

"Excuse me, miss," the short, pinchy faced librarian says, "Pokemon are to be kept in their pokeballs at all times in our library."

"Sorry." Haruka mumbles, returning her tired pokemon. She scans the rows of history books and her eyes land upon _The Legend of Unova._

She picks it out and finds a chair and table. She sits and opens up the dusty book. She begins to "read".

Haruka doesn't actually read, but skims through the thin book. But her eyes catch two names.

"Shinjitsu… Risō…" she whispers to herself.

Suddenly, her head starts to ache in pain. She tilts her head down and rubs both of her temples with both hands and squeezes her blue eyes shut.

"Ugh, my head…" She groans quietly and opens her eyes slightly, "Why does my head…"

She's cut off from her vision blurring, and she immediately closes them again.

"What the hell is going on?" She whispers, panic rising inside of her. She starts to shake.

Pictures begin to show up inside her mind, and she squeezes her eyes even tighter. She sees the figure of a woman, in a long, elegant, goddess like dress walking with an enormous pokemon.

"R-Reshir… Reshiram?" She silently blurts out, snapping her eyes open.

_Reshiram? _She thinks, _What's a Reshiram?_

The woman like figure is very fuzzy, and soon she fades away. She is replaced by a tall, broad shouldered man like figure, with long, wavy hair in a ponytail, wearing prince like attire.

"N?" She whispers to herself, close to crying from fear. She shakes harder, and soon freezes.

The man is accompanied, like the woman, with a large black pokemon, red eyes peeking out from the fog.

"_Zekrom…" _She hisses, and looks down at her, again, quaking hands.

"Zekrom?" She asks, louder this time. A few people look her way, and look at her like she's a crazy person.

Then the tears begin to fall, and the pinchy faced librarian hops down from her chair and hurries over.

"Miss?" She asks worriedly, "Are you alright?"

Haruka stands up, then in someone else's voice, not hers, says, "_Risō, where are you? Come back to me, come back to me… Please…" _Haruka slumps down onto the ground, her messenger back with her two pokeballs spilling out, her face contorts to an angry one, "_You traitor! Where are you?! Come back! Come-"_

Haruka blacks out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Haruka awakens to her Dewott sitting on her chest, black eyes wet, and pawing at her cheek lightly.

She notices Kirlia beside him, and she's holding Haruka's hand.

No wait… That's not Kirlia. Kirlia doesn't have tea green hair.

The person holding her hand is… what's his name?

"N… N. Right?" Haruka asks, a little out of it.

Dewott squeals with joy, and Kirlia pops up from beside the pokecenter bed, twirling with glee. Haruka can see that her pokemon are utterly relieved. N looks up quickly and widens his emerald eyes.

"Haruka!" he says, a goofy smile forming upon his tanned face, "Thank Arceus."

He squeezes her hand tighter, and flushes red a bit. She starts to sweat and her bed starts to heat up.

"Yeah, it's N. Remember me?" He asks, leaning forward in his chair more.

"No, no, you're Risō!" She blurts out, her blue eyes filled with wild panic. She sits up rapidly and the pain in her head comes back instantly, she whimpers and N pushes her back down softly.

"Haruka… No, my name is N. Remember?" His face is filled with concern, his green eyes gleaming with worry, "Haruka, wake up! We met in Accumula Town…"

Haruka cocks her head, and stares at him, and her voice changes, "_Risō, your name is Risō."_

N flinches, and scrunches his green eyebrows together in confusion, and says slowly in a low voice, "Haruka… What the hell? Is this some kind of joke?!"

The Haruka's face falls and she smiles brightly, "N! Oh, I'm so glad to see you. I was at the library and all of a sudden I… I…" she scratches her long brown hair, "I don't remember why I'm here."

Haruka's pokemon look at each other in worry, and N's grip on her right hand grows tighter, he swallows, "Haruka, you're acting really strange. Who is this Risō person? Your voice changed."

Haruka looks at a painting in the room, and then says, "Risō? I never said that, I don't even know what or _who _that is." She then pauses, "Oh, I remember, I fainted in the library."

N nods, keeping his eyes on her small face, "Yes, and I walked in on you, and the librarian was panicking, and there were people crowded around you. I picked you up and I took you here."

Haruka half smiles, "You're _always _where I am."

N blushes a bit, not really knowing why, "Well…"

Haruka raises an eyebrow and presses on, "Well?"

"I was… following you." N admits, scratching the back of his neck, looking away.

Haruka turns red and can't help but giggle, "Why? Am I that special to you?"

N answers looking at her with a flirty grin, "Why, indeed. I find you very appealing."

They both laugh and then the two stop, letting an awkward silence fill in their gap.

_Man, he makes me so nervous… I can't believe he said that, _Haruka thinks.

_Did I really fucking say that? _N asks himself angrily in his head.

Haruka nervously laughs again, "Um, but, thanks. For the help, I mean." _And the way you find me attractive, thank you for that too._

"No problem," N says smoothly, flashing his perfect white teeth. Then he puts a serious expression on his face, "But really Haruka, you said something about this Risō dude. And the weirdest part is, you didn't say it in your voice. It was more, um, womanly."

"N, I have not earthly idea about what you're talking…" Haruka stops herself, and then her memories start kicking in.

She remembers blurting out names, and at the moment, she can't remember them.

She inhales, "Wait, I think I do recall saying some names…"

"Yeah, and I bet one of them was Risō,"

"Yes," Haruka remembers, snapping her fingers, "Shinjitsu, Reshiram, and Zekrom."

"Ah," N says, leaning back into the chair, and crossing his arms. To do this, he had to pull his hand away from Haruka's, which saddens her a bit.

N, not seeming to notice this says, "I hear there's a legend about a princess and prince, from long ago. From when there were two Kingdoms that ruled Unova."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with those names?"

N thinks, and then answers, "I think the two pokemon names. Reshiram and Zekrom."

He explains, "One was the holder of Reshiram, and the other, Zekrom." He nods, "Yes, that's it."

Haruka asks, "What about the other two?"

N shrugs, "To be honest, I don't know. I'll promise to do some research if you like."

Haruka shakes her head, "You don't have to…"

N takes her hand again and rest his chin on it, "_No, no, my doll. It would be my pleasure_."

The two blush again and N puts a hand to his throat.

"N…" Haruka says slowly, cautiously. "Your voice…"

"It just went deeper." He finishes, looking into her eyes with a bit of terror.

"Is that what happened with me?"

He nods, "Yeah, except you weren't aware of it."

He keeps his hand to his throat and thinks, _what's happening? I mean, this isn't freaking puberty. _

Haruka says, "I don't know what's going on, this isn't a sudden outburst of puberty, it can't be."

N bursts out laughing, eyes twinkling, "That's exactly what I just thought!"

Haruka laughs too, "It's true."

The two walk out of the pokecenter once Haruka feels well again, and N says that he has to do some business in Nimbasa.

"Nothing important. Just some contract or something, it's what my father wants me to do."

"Oh," Haruka says, hugging her Dewott tightly and patting Kirlia on her shoulder, "I'll be challenging Elesa."

"Oh! In that case…" He smiles at her and flushes a rose color, "Would you maybe like to meet in front of the Ferris wheel at around five?"

_Oh. My. Arceus. He's asking me on a date! Wait; maybe it's just a friend date. Or maybe-_ Haruka ignores her thoughts and answers, "Sure!"

He grins, pats her pokemon's heads, and tips his cap towards her, "Alright, it's a date!"

She watches him walk away and just stands there like an idiot with a silly smile on her red face.

_It's a date. It's a date. It's a date, _she repeats mentally to herself, and then she squeals, "It's a date!"

People look at her, wondering if she's insane. She ignores them, and runs to the pokemon gym, happiness flooding her veins with battle power.

After her battle with the gorgeous Elesa, and receiving the badge, she proudly emerges out of the gym with her new Samurott and Gardevoir.

Samurott, being too big, can't fit through the door, and she's forced to return him back into his pokeball.

"Sorry," she apologizes, "You're just so big now!"

Luckily, Gardevoir is still slender and small enough to still walk with Haruka, so she keeps her out of her pokeball.

"Gardevoir," Haruka sings, skipping around, "What time is it?"

"Voir," Gardevoir replies, motioning towards a clock hanging onto a street lamp.

_4:52, almost, _Haruka thinks, giggling, _dammit! I'm so giddy. If I'm too early, he'll think I'm a desperate, clingy Lillipup! I'll just wait on a bench._

Haruka and Gardevoir find a bench and wait. Then Haruka's Xtransceiver rings.

"Hell-o!" Haruka replies.

"Um, hey." Cheren answers, giving her a suspicious look, "You're awfully happy today."

"Oh, I have a da- I have a Gardevoir now!" Haruka replies, quickly changing her words. On the outside she is smiling, but on the inside she is spazzing out. What if Cheren sees through her?

"Oh, nice," Cheren says, seeming to not notice her change, "Anyways, you in Nimbasa?"

"Yup, just beat Elesa."

"Cool, I'm just about to head over there. How about a battle?"

"Oh, um, heh, well…" Haruka glances up at the clock. 4:58.

"I really can't. You see, um, I'm going somewhere." Haruka stammers, trying to hide the lie with an urgent look on her face.

Cheren, raising an eyebrow, says, "Really? Can't it wait? I want to have a quick battle so I can see if I'm ready to beat Elesa. They say she's not easy."

"Nope," Haruka says, "She's kind of challenging." She sees a figure walking towards her, and sees that it's N. Her face brightens up, and she quickly says, "Listen, Cheren, I've gotta go. See you later!"

"N!" She shouts his name, and he walks quickly towards her, smiling.

She hangs up on Cheren.

But what she doesn't know is that she called his name before she hung up on Cheren,.

Cheren, staring at his now black screened Xtransceiver, clenches his fists.

"That Haruka!" He shouts, slamming his fists down onto the table, at a coffee place, "I told her to _stay away _from that damned N!"

He doesn't care if people are staring, whispering to each other about how such an intelligent looking boy had just cursed.

He calms down and sips his coffee, and breathes in and out.

"That stupid, stupid girl," he hisses, adjusting his glasses and slapping a tip down onto the table. He walks away and decides to rest at a rest house. He doesn't want to go to Nimbasa. He doesn't want to see Haruka go on a date with N. He doesn't want to see that damned pretty boy. And he certainly doesn't want to see them together.

As he walks, he blushes violently, already knowing why he cares. Why he's so mad at her.

_I like her, _he thinks, _I like Haruka._

He stops walking and shakes his head and says out loud, "No I don't! I do _not _like that girl!"

Then he stops himself and he sighs, "Admit it, you coward. You do like her. You do."

He continues to walk, and tries to forget about his call with his crush.

* * *

"Doll!" N says, jogging towards her.

_Why does he look so hot when he runs? _Haruka thinks, waving at him. Gardevoir tugs on a lock of Haruka's long chocolate hair, and motions towards her pokeball.

"Why?" Haruka asks, pulling it out.

"Gardevoir, voir." The graceful pokemon replies, smiling a bit and nodding her head towards N.

Haruka nods and chuckles, "I get it. You want us to have some time alone. How thoughtful!"

She gives Gardevoir a kiss on her cheek and returns her. She turns around and finds N wiping sweat from his forehead.

"It isn't easy running from the other side of the city to the other." He says, stretching his back.

"You ran?" Haruka asks, not being able to help herself. She feels happy.

"Well, yeah. Didn't want to keep my doll sizzling out here in the sun" He winks at her.

She giggles and says, "You're such a flirt."

N replies, hooking his muscly arm through her skinny one, "I'm not flirting. I'm telling the truth." He turns to her and takes her face with one large hand, "Can't have the sun burning this fair face."

He stops, and withdraws his hand, blushing. Haruka blushes as well, and turns away.

_C'mon N, get yourself together. You just met the girl, for Arceus' sake. _He thinks, walking them towards the Ferris wheel.

"Shall we?" He asks the operator for a ride, and he stammers a yes at N's smooth question. He doesn't even ask for money.

"Here you go." N says, placing a bill into the operator's pocket, "Have a nice day."

The operator bows a thanks and cart for the two appears. N gestures for Haruka to go first, and then he steps in.

_I'm going to have to admit it. But, right now, I want to enjoy this. This girl, I can't help it. It think… _he speaks to himself mentally as Haruka speaks to him about Burgh and his honey walls.

_I can't help but think I'm falling in love with her already._

Haruka listens to N laugh as she finishes. She loves his laugh. It sounds so… sexy.

"My doll, you know Burgh only does that so he won't get many challengers."

"I've noticed."

N fiddles with his planet necklace, "He's not the one to take defeat well. Once he's beaten, he starts to paint, I don't know, _suicidal _things."

Haruka, shocked, asks, "Suicidal?!"

N laughs, "Scratch that. _Horrifying _is moreproper. When I beat him, he sent me a painting that had a man stabbed in the back."

Haruka, jaw dropped, puts her hand to her mouth, "I had no idea that he's… _That_ kind of guy."

N shrugs, half-smiling, "People show different sides."

They stay in silence as they stare out the window. The view is beautiful, the Pokemon Musical building flashing its pink, green, blue, and yellow lights. The two stadiums illuminations glowing alongside it, and Elesa's gym adding to the picture. The pink and orange sunset adding to the effect.

"So pretty." Haruka breathes.

"Yes… It is." N says, but not at the view, but at her face.

He becomes aware of this and snaps his head back towards the view.

_Ugh, come on N. You can't get distracted. Stop acting like this._

Out of annoyance, he blurts out, "Doll, I've been meaning to tell you something."

Haruka turns back to him, her azure eyes glowing with cheerfulness, "Yeah?"

_She really is beautiful… Unlike all those other sluts who cake makeup onto their faces and dress like their clothes got ripped to shreds._ He thinks, staring agape at her.

She turns red and asks, "N?"

He shakes his head slightly and blinks, "What?"

She replies, her bangs falling into her eyes and adjusting her cap, "You want to tell me something?"

He coughs, embarrassed, "Oh, right…"

He takes a minute, the light from the sunset spraying gold onto his comely face, then comes out with it directly, "I'm the king of Team Plasma."

Haruka's lovely smile drops and is replaced by a shocked expression, her face darkening.

N immediately regrets giving it straight out to her, and remains keeping an austere expression.

"Please don't get mad."

Haruka opens her mouth, and then closes it slowly, breathing out while doing so. She turns her head and looks outside. They both notice that the ride is almost done.

N grits his teeth, and his handsome face scowls, "C'mon Doll, please speak."

Haruka turns to him, and coldly hisses, "Don't call me that anymore. My name is _Haruka."_

His chiseled, tanned face remains scowling, "Do you even know what Team Plasma is trying to do?"

"Yeah, I do," Haruka snaps, "You guys are trying to separate pokemon from people. And do you know what I think of you plan?"

She smiles sweetly, and swings her legs, no longer seeming mad.

N sees a Litwick's light of hope, "You agree?"

Her smile drops again, and she stops swinging her legs. Her face filled with anger, "No, I think it's BULLSHIT!"

N, now angry, shouts, "Why can't anyone agree with us? With me? Why do people take it the wrong way?!"

"What right way is there to that?" Haruka spits, crossing her arms.

"For one, pokemon won't get hurt."

Haruka sneers, "Are you talking about that battling thing again? Let me tell you something. Like I said, if pokemon don't want to battle, then they…"

"I know," N snaps, "They would Flamethrower them in the face or something."

"Exactly," Haruka continues, standing up, "It's a simple concept, really. Even for someone like me." She brushes her shorts off, and the ride comes to a halt.

"Do you hate me?" N asks flatly.

Haruka doesn't answer, and walks out of the cart, just like that.

He sits, waiting for her to go some ways, and he eventually comes out too.

The operator asks with sympathy, "Bad breakup?"

N gives him a half-hearted smile, "It's something like that."

Then he looks in the direction that Haruka walked to, and he feels a ping of pain.

He walks some ways towards the water fountain and says to himself, "You were just friends. It wasn't anything big."

But as he walks the opposite direction from Haruka, he knows that it _was _something. There was something there, something blooming, like a cherry blossom.

"But then I had to crush it." He murmurs, ignoring the girls goggling at him as he walks by.

"_Shinjitsu…" _N mumbles, "_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…"_

His voice changes again.

He stops in his tracks, and his hand with the three golden bracelets flies to his throat, "What the fuck?!"

He looks down at the ground, a bit panicked.

_It's like what happened to Haruka, _he thinks, _something's not right. Something's going on…_

His mouth forces open and a deep voice, not his, says, "_I'll find you, I'm coming my love. Don't worry, my beautiful light of truth."_

He slumps down onto his knees, and struggles to keep conscious.

A plump hiker nearby hobbles over to N and he asks in a gruff but friendly voice, "Hey, boy, you okay there? How about a bat-"

N looks up with eyes filled with someone else's despair, scaring the hiker.

"_Where is my Shinjitsu?" _He asks frantically, standing up and grabbing the hiker by his fat shoulders, "_Where is Zekrom? Where is my princess?! WHERE IS SHE?!"_

The hiker shrieks and starts to cry for help until N falls back down, knocked out, just like Haruka was.

Except that there is no one for him. No one but the fat hiker to help.

N doesn't know that Haruka is crying.

Haruka runs towards Route 5, onto Driftveil City. She stumbles past people and ends up near a large oak tree with lots of shade.

She sends out Samurott and Gardevoir, who try to comfort her.

She sniffles and cries, "That… T-that idiot! I thought h-he actually asked me out on a r-real date!" She then wipes her nose and cries, "He lied to me! That stupid idiot is the _king. King _of that damned Team Plasma!"

"Why did I trust him?" She asks herself in a soft tone and rips grass out from the ground, "I'm such an idiot. I don't even _know_ him. I just see his good looking face, and just go all over him with hearts in my eyes." She flings the grass away and hisses to herself icily in embarrassment, "So stupid!"

She sits there staring into the darkness and breathes in the night air. Her head starts to ache a bit, and she tiredly murmurs, "Were we even friends?"

Shaking her head, she says, "No... We weren't. Then why were we acting like a couple already?"

Haruka thinks and eventually growls in frustration, throwing her cap off and letting her long brown hair free, "Ugh, forget him. Just another brief crush. I'll get over it."

She calms down after a bit, and simply stares out into the night, too tired to move on, too tired to go to a pokecenter. She decided to camp out there for the night.

"Samurott, let me sleep on your back tonight, okay?"

Samurott lowers himself down, and Haruka climbs onto him, curling up into her favorite fetal position. Gardevoir places a blanket around her, and arouses her to sleep.

Haruka's necklace glows again, but this time, with a more depressing sort of glimmer. She whispers in her sleep, _"Risō, you betrayed me. I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you…"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Haruka wakes up very early in the morning, and surprisingly finds herself still on Samurott's back. She had still kicked off her blanket, but at least she didn't fall out of a tree this time.

She carefully sits up and rubs her sore blue eyes, which are tired from crying. Samurott raises his head up in alert, noticing that his trainer has awoken. Gardevoir floats over to her and hands Haruka her messenger bag.

"Oh, thanks." She croaks, her voice raw from sobbing. She raises a thin hand to grab it. But she's not up to par this morning, and the messenger bag drops from her grip and onto the ground again.

"Voir…" Gardevoir says, picking it up again, this time putting it around herself. Haruka still lies on Samurott's back like a limp puppet, and blankly stares at the dark grass patches and groups of trees waiting ahead for her. Samurott helps her eventually stand up, but she falls back down again, exhausted.

"Samurott!" Samurott shouts in alarm, and quickly picks her up again, as easy as lifting up a feather. By the back of her tank top, he lifts her up by his mouth and plunks her down onto his back.

"Ugh…" She groans, scratching her head, taking her cap off, "I'm really sorry guys, I'm sorry. I don't think I'm ready for any battles today."

The two pokemon give her disappointed but sympathetic looks, and Haruka's heart sinks deeper.

"But maybe I can catch a new friend…" She says, giving them a weak smile.

The pokemon cheer and her feelings up a little. Feeling determined, she stands slowly with the help of Samurott and they saunter over to a large, crystal river. She finds a Magikarp, but from hearing how weak and useless they are, she avoids all the ones she encounters and throws them back into the river when she catches one on her fishing rod. She caught Goldeen, but threw it back into the rushing river. She doesn't particularly like it since it had bitten her finger. She soon comes across yet, another rare sight like her Ralts, an injured Dratini.

She walks towards the shivering snakelike, blue-white creature on the riverbank, and gently picks it up.

It flinches and squirms in her arms, but she soothes it by patiently feeding it a Super potion, and it calms down, staring at Haruka with large black eyes. Haruka strokes it for a while, and soon tells her pokemon to watch over it while she goes and gets a pokeball from her bag. She lays it down softly onto the wet grass, and smiles at it.

"I'm going to get you a present." Haruka tells her, the Dratini, and pats her on her head.

Dratini watches Haruka as she walks away, begins to whimper, then cry.

Dratini doesn't know who this person is, but she definitely loves the way she treats her. So soothing, unlike those Team Plasma grunts who had hurt her. Gardevoir tries to comfort her, but she turns away and cries harder.

Haruka, hearing all the commotion, rushes back and then winces, clutching her head.

"Aw, poor thing. Wonder why she's crying." She sits down and then cringes again, grabbing her head, "Damn… This stupid headache. It's killing me."

Dratini stops sobbing, brightens up, and slithers into Haruka's lap. She eyes the red and white pokeball in Haruka's left hand and she knocks it out. She presses the button, and enters the pokeball, making it shake once, twice, three times, and then finalizing the capture with an audible click.

Haruka, Gardevoir, and Samurott sit there, amazed at what just happened.

"Did Dratini just… Capture herself?" Haruka asks herself, and then giggles, picking up the pokeball. She throws it up in the air and wraps the strand of her bag around her shoulder, "C'mon guys, I think we can at least move on to Driftveil."

Samurott and Gardevoir feel immensely better at the sight of their now well trainer, and the two share Oran berries with each other. Haruka sends out Dratini, who shyly accepts a berry.

With Dratini eating on her shoulder, a graceful, psychic pokemon floating besides her, and an enormous water pokemon strolling along with her, Haruka feels a bit better. She smiles at her pokemon, trying to reassure them that nothing is wrong with her anymore.

Of course, they wouldn't know the truth. Truthfully, Haruka is battling a terrible migraine.

The migraine is an off and on process. At times harming her head terribly with a pain like a blow to the head, and sometimes simply doing nothing. She manages to paint a smile on her face, only grimacing slightly so that her pokemon won't notice.

Haruka soon sees two familiar figures, who talk to each other in hushed voices.

"Bianca, Cheren!" She shouts, and waves at them, jogging over to them. They turn, and Bianca squeals, preparing to tackle her beloved Haruka with a hug. Cheren, for a funny reason, gets a dark look on his face, and looks down, kicking the dirt at his feet.

"OOF!" Haruka puffs, as Bianca squeezes her into a bear hug. Bianca let's go eventually and jumps up and down, tears sparkling her big eyes.

"HARUKA OMG I MISSED YOU SO MUCH YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LILLI SHE EVOLVED AND I'VE GOt A MUSHARNA NOW AND-"

"Arceus, slow down, will you?!" Haruka laughs, brushing herself off.

"Sorry, it's just that so many things have happened and I guess I'm too excited."

"No kidding." Haruka looks up at Cheren, and catches him looking at her. He turns red and looks away.

"Hey Cheren," Haruka greets him, confused at his behavior, "What's wrong?"

Bianca gets abnormally silent and the three stand there in an awkward situation. Bianca laughs nervously and plays with the hem of her white skirt, "Hey, guys! Let's go to uh, a teashop or something. I hear there's a pretty good one back in Nimbasa."

"No!" Haruka and Cheren sternly snap in unison, and look at each other.

"Oh," Bianca says, a bit shocked at their sudden outbursts, "Um, right, okay… How about one along the way?"

"Sounds fine," Haruka says, looking at Cheren with a strange expression, "How's it sound to you Cheren?"

"Good, let's just go." He grumbles, leading the way.

Haruka looks at Bianca, hoping to find her not the only one puzzled at Cheren's PMS manners, but instead finds her looking down at the ground as they walk, silent, not herself. Haruka opens her mouth to ask what's going on, but thinks twice, and closes it, planning to ask at the teashop.

They find a table for three and then all of a sudden, Cheren snaps at her angrily, "Why the hell did you go on a date with that stupid flirt N?!"

"H-how did you know about that?!" Haruka asks, shocked, feeling her heart plummeting once again a little.

Cheren stirs his hot passion tea and says coldly, "You were stupid enough to call out his name before you hung up on me so rudely."

Haruka sits, open mouthed, her tea already probably two degrees cold from the tone of Cheren's voice.

Bianca leans in and whispers to Haruka while blowing on her scalding drink, "He told me all about it. The conversation, I mean."

He sips, his eyes closed, his right hand in a fist on the brown, wooden table. He stops mid-sip and says intelligently, "Tell me now, Haruka, did you not take heed to my demand?"

"What _demand_?!" She asks, a bit angry and confused. She knows exactly what demand he's talking about, but chooses to pretend to not know, so she can look a bit innocent. After all, Cheren is _not _the boss of her.

Bianca sits there worriedly, afraid that a fight might start, "Guys, let's not fight, we're-"

"Shut up Bianca!" Cheren spits, slamming his empty cup down, and glaring at her, "Just stop talking, and let the _adults _speak."

Finally reaching her exploding point, Haruka snaps angrily, "No, _you _shut up! What did she do? She's just trying to calm us down, even though it's not working!" She turns to a hurt Bianca and starts to say, "Bianca-"

Bianca stands up and calmly (not really typical Bianca) finishes her tea. She sets the bare cup onto the table, and glares at Cheren, "Fine. Maybe I'll leave so the _adults_ can calm themselves down, and work this out by themselves, for once. And you know what," Bianca's green eyes start to water, "I always knew you were a self-absorbed son of A BITCH!"

Bianca's screaming draws attention to them, and a waiter walks to them, "Is everything alright over here? Does someone need more coffee or tea?"

Bianca wipes her tears and swallows, "No," she hands him a few bills, "It's for me and my girl friend here," she scowls at Cheren, "The so called 'adult' can pay for himself."

The polite waiter slightly bows and Bianca gives Haruka a smile.

"See you Haruka, hope you see N again!" She purposely looks at Cheren while saying this, then turns away quickly and runs out the door, bawling again.

Haruka, hurt at hearing _his _name again, slumps in her seat. She looks at a blank faced Cheren and hisses, "You dumbass. She didn't do anything!"

"I know." He says quietly, looking a bit ashamed.

Haruka feels a bit guilty, but she can't stop, "Is that shame I see? Is Mr. Perfect finally admitting a fault in his attitude?"

He doesn't say anything and twirls his teacup around, and finally says, "I wanted us to be alone for a minute."

Haruka feels herself flush red and looks down at her tea, still a bit cross, "Oh," she takes a hearty sip, "Why?"

"I… I wanted to talk to you about this date you had."

"Why is that such a problem to you?" she asks, staring directly into his cobalt eyes, "I mean, it's not like I'm cheating on you or anything."

"It's not like that!" he protests, turning red himself, "I'm just looking out for you!"

She puts her now empty cup down a bit roughly, and it clatters on the glossy table surface, "And I appreciate that, Cheren, I really do. It's just that you don't get to control who I get to see, or who I get to date."

"But I know this dude is no good." Cheren says, adjusting his glasses.

Haruka then turns silent, and twists her wristband around, "You're right." She whispers, "_Risō hurt me."_

Her eyes widen and she touches her lips, shocked at her sudden blurt. Cheren raises one eyebrow and asks, "Who's Risō?"

Haruka shakes her head, "I don't know…"

Cheren decides to ignore this weird moment and instead asks, "Did N hurt you?"

Haruka doesn't do anything but stare at a happy couple laughing about something. She feels a ping of jealousy. _If only N wasn't evil, we could be like that… _She shakes her head, _Ugh, I sound so lovesick. It's disgusting me. I only just met him!_

"Haruka?"

"Hm?" She turns her attention back towards Cheren, "Yeah?"

Cheren's eyes are still focused on her face, "I asked if N hurt you."

"Well…" She trails off, not sure if she should tell Cheren that N is the King of Team Plasma.

"Tell me, Haruka. Maybe I can help you out," Cheren blushes at his own offer, "I mean, like, you know…"

Haruka can't help but smile at his generous offer, then her smile falls off her face and she starts crying.

"Haruka," Cheren says, alarmed, "What's wrong?"

He walks over to the other side and sits down next to her, and knows that N had done something.

"I knew it. That bastard is no good." He mutters under his breath.

She covers her face with her hands and blubbers, "H-he took me on t-the s-s-stupid Ferris wheel a-and he…" she sniffles, "He turns out to be evil!"

Cheren pats her back kindly over and over, and says softly, "What did I tell you?"

She nods, "I should've listened to you…"

Cheren's pats turn into comforting rubs, "What makes him so evil though?"

She swallows and takes a deep breath, controlling herself, "You remember that Team Plasma speech we heard back in Accumula?"

Cheren nods, "Yeah? What about it?"

She sighs, and rubs her forehead, "It turns out that they have a king."

Cheren says, "And let me guess, that king is N."

Haruka nods slowly, and decides to tell him, "And I've also been having these… Weird outbursts. Like, I fainted at the library two or three days ago in Nimbasa…"

Cheren's eyes become worried (surprisingly), "You okay? I mean, you aren't starving yourself or anything right?"

Haruka smacks him on his sturdy shoulder, "No! I'm not like that. Besides…" She pops a piece of muffin into her heart shaped mouth, "I love food too much. It's impossible for me to give it up."

Cheren smirks, "_I'll_ say. The amount of junk food you eat… It's amazing that you're not five hundred pounds by now."

She shrugs, with a playful smile, "High metabolism."

He sighs, "Yes, you're one of the blessed. The rest of us have to work out."

He shakes his head then retains his serious face, "Anyways, but why'd you faint?"

Haruka says, "That's the point, I don't know. You see, I read this history book…"

Cheren, shocked, holds up a hand and says, "Whoa, stop. Did you just say _you_ read a _book? _Especially about _history?"_

"I was bored, okay?"

He rolls his eyes, "Go on."

"And then it was about the two kingdoms that ruled Unova a long time ago, blah blah blah, some other shit, and then for some reason my eyes just kept staring at these two names."

Cheren strokes his chin, his eyebrows furrowing like they do when he's thinking, "I haven't done much studying about our two kingdoms, so…"

"They're Risō and Shinjitsu."

Cheren tilts his head slightly, allowing some of his black hair to fall in his eyes, "Nope. Never heard of them."

"Wow, that's a shocker."

Cheren smacks her head, "Hey, I can't be a genius at everything. Just almost everything."

Haruka clutches her head in pain, "Ow…"

"Sorry! Did that seriously hurt?" He tilts her head towards him, and asks, "Where does it hurt?"

She colors red and turns away, "No, it's not from that. It's just this aching migraine I've had all day."

"Oh," He pulls a small packet of headache medicines from one of the pockets in his blue blazer and punches out two white pills, "Here, take two. I have these on standby for cases like these."

She gratefully takes them and swallows them dry, "Thanks."

She continues, "Then this blurry vision and aching started happening. Then I started speaking in some other woman's voice. I don't remember what I, or actually, _she _said, because by them I blacked out."

Cheren stays still and waits patiently for Haruka to finish.

"I also remember saying Zekrom and Reshiram."

His eyes widen and he says, "Ah, finally. Something I do know."

She asks, "Are they pokemon?"

"No duh, didn't you read?"

She smirks, "'Course not, I just skimmed through. I don't have time for useless information."

He shakes his head and rolls his eyes behind his thin glasses, "Zekrom and Reshiram are two Dragon pokemon who are brothers. Zekrom is also Electric, and Reshiram is Fire."

He leans his elbows onto the table, "And from what I've heard, they're like, seekers of Truth and Ideals or something. I don't really know."

"Yeah, that doesn't really help my case…"

Cheren shrugs and gives Haruka a cocky half-smile, "At least you learned something today."

"Excuse me, what? I didn't hear a thing you've said. That's how unneeded it was."

"That just means you don't have a brain."

"Shut up, you know-it-all."

Cheren leans back into his chair, "What can I say? I'm naturally smart. Unlike some people…"

Haruka laughs genuinely, glad that her old, cocky, rude friend is back. They decide that it's time to move on, and Cheren pays his bill.

As he puts his wallet away, he notices her necklace, "Where'd you get that?" he nods towards her neck.

Her fingers lightly touch the white, slightly radiating stone, "Oh, this! A grandma gave it to me as a thank you present for defending some Plasma grunts off of her."

"Huh, looks too flashy on you."

She rolls her eyes, "Your _glasses _are too flashy."

He adjusts them, "They make me look gifted."

They head for the door and Haruka turns to Cheren.

Haruka remarks, "Hey, you should call Bianca. You should apologize."

Cheren stiffens, "Yeah, no. I'll give her some time. You know how she when she's pissed."

"True," Haruka says, holding the door open for Cheren, "By the way, how about that battle?"

Cheren grins and pulls out a pokeball, "Right, you've gotta make that up."

They walk further towards the route and begin. Cheren's Serperior was tough, but Gardevoir took care of it. His Simipour and Unfezant were a breeze.

"I went easy on you." He claims flatly, returning his last, fainted pokemon.

"Surrrre."

"I did!" He exclaims, "Don't want you snapping at my butt for losing."

Haruka laughs, "Whatever, don't be a sore loser, Cherie."

He grins, his navy eyes twinkling for some reason, "That's the real Haruka."

When they part their own ways, they don't know that that would be the last time seeing each other for a long time.

Perhaps this is the _real_ goodbye Haruka felt.

Haruka trains in the grass with the annoying preschoolers and veterans. She doesn't get to reach Driftveil, so she's stuck with camping.

She groans, rolling out her sleeping bag, "Sometimes, I really regret leaving my house, where I have my own room, and my own pillow, and my own bed, and…"

She continues to complain about camping in the great outdoors as she cuddles down into her sleeping bag, Dratini and all. Her Samurott decides to rest in his pokeball, since he doesn't like the pesky bug pokemon, and Gardevoir stays out, sleeping silently and at the same time, guarding her precious master.

"G'night, guys…" She yawns, and closes her tired eyes, "_I miss my _Risō."

"What the hell?!" She sits up, and puts her head in her hands, "Again? What the fuck is going on?!"

Gardevoir wakes up and drifts towards Haruka. She comforts her by braiding her long brunette locks. Dratini is snoring away.

"I'll just ask N…" She stops herself. That won't happen. She had run away from him, and she is pretty sure that she won't be seeing him anytime soon, "…"

She tells Gardevoir to go to sleep after telling her thanks, and she remains sitting there with her braid. She furrows her dark eyebrows together and her azure eyes look down onto her hands.

"I want to forget that guy. He's nothing important. We barely know each other." She repeats to herself, over and over like a mantra.

It doesn't work.

"Dammit!" She whispers, "That stuff is true, but it feels like I've known him forever. It feels like he's significant, _too_ important even! And of course…" Her fair skin flushes, "I cannot forget that face."

Her mouth opens up, "_Risō, you have the most stunning emerald eyes I have ever seen. I can just gaze into them all day and all night, and never fall asleep."_

Haruka's eyes widen, but she doesn't scream or curse. Instead, she simply sits there.

"I suppose you can say that true." She says flatly, then falling against her pillow, instantly going to a deep slumber, her legendary stone glowing white and with perhaps a rosy shade.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"So I fainted."

"Yes," The hiker named Jirou says for the fifth time, handing N a cup of hot water, "Here. This helps to get you back into your senses." He continues, "I was going to ask you to battle, but then you started rambling something about your lover and you shook me by my fat shoulders and then you just collapsed."

"Huh." N just says, shifting in his cushioned seat and shimmying off the thick blanket. He grabs the hot cup and relishes the warmth zipping through his body.

"Bet you want to know why it's so hot in here." Jirou remarks, taking off his hiker's outfit in exchange for a comfy T-shirt and weirdly, in the sizzling weather, sweatpants.

"Yeah, but it's fine. I like it when it's too hot." N says, confirming this by sipping the still scalding hot tea. His forehead still sleek with sweat and the bangs of his long, green hair stuck to his forehead.

"Really?" Jirou asks, "That's funny. I only do this because I heard extra heat exfoliates the pores and burns off fat."

N waits a moment to make sure that Jirou isn't kidding. When he finds out he isn't, he bursts out laughing and then stops from a severe aching in his skull. His hand flies to his temple and he winces.

"Hey, boy, you alright?" The plump hiker asks, waddling over to N and feeling his forehead. He inhales sharply and takes the tea from him, "This heat is too much. You feel like an angry Flareon. I'm taking this away until you cool down."

"No, no." N reaches out and snatches it back from him, "It's just, uh, the aftershocks."

Jirou shakes his head and sits back down on a small chair and takes a fan to cool himself a bit, "You better get yourself checked. Is this your first time fainting all of a sudden like this?"

"Yeah." N murmurs, leaning back in the chair, his head still pounding with discomfort.

"I still want to contact your parents. They should know about this so they can get you proper treatment."

"My father is away and my mother…" N exhales loudly and clutches the arm rest of the chair with his free hand, "She's deceased."

Jirou lays out one stubby leg and turns on the TV and says, "Oh, sorry to hear that. It's a bit saddening isn't it? I know the feel. My mother died of disease when I was about thirteen."

N shrugs and downs the rest of the hot water, "I don't know even know _what_ to feel. I never knew her."

"Ah, that makes the hurt easier to handle," The hiker looks at N, "Anyways, so, uh…" He raises a thick, dark eyebrow, "Who's this _Shinjitsu _girl, hm?"

N gives a confused look at the hiker, and then remembers, "Oh… To be straight, I don't know. Seriously."

Jirou gives an unconvinced look at him, scratching his beard, "Really? Because you started freaking out about how your 'princess' is missing and something about Zekrom."

N purses his lips and frowns, "This is really getting on my nerves. You see, I keep blurting out things that I don't even know of, and I don't even say these things in my own voice."

The hiker nods knowingly, "Yes, your voice was a bit manlier when you started talking in that possessed way."

N smirks, "Manlier?"

The hiker shrugs, "Well, yeah. Like in the twenty's. I mean, your voice isn't squeaky or girlish or anything…"

N shakes his head, the pounding still hammering. He stares at the TV at a pointless nature show talking about berries. He can't believe that the hiker is so fixated on this. He rolls his green eyes and adjusts his cap, "Hey, Jirou, you really believe all this heat is going to literally burn off all of your fat?"

The hiker, a bit offended, says, "Am I really that fat?"

"Not too fat, but yes, chubby."

Jirou shrugs and sips his warm water, "Oh, who cares. All the hiking I do in the mountains, they require flab. Gives me an advantage in the winter."

N chuckles and stands up, "True. Oh, and thanks for everything, but I should get going."

Jirou gives a surprised look at him, "Already?"

"Yeah, I mean, I've been here for what, two days?"

Jirou struggles a bit, pulling himself up to a stand-up position, "Yes, but, with that weird condition of yours… You might spaz and faint again."

N brushes himself off and cracks his knuckles and neck, "Oh, it's nothing. I just have a mild (lie) headache right now. I'll be fine. I appreciate your concern though."

The hiker seems skeptical, "Oh… Fine. But if you need anything, you know where to find me."

"Yeah, the only house with the fireplace on. I'll definitely remember." N says, making way towards the door.

They laugh and Jirou watches him off, making sure he doesn't collapse all of a sudden.

"Strange one, that boy." He says, smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

N clenches his jaw as he walks back towards Nimbasa again, to the library. The fact that girls are glancing at him and looking at him up and down hungrily and his headache are just the small part of his stress. He starts thinking about Haruka again, wondering where she is now.

"Probably bitching to her friends and making a plan to kidnap me." He mumbles, flipping his green bangs out of his matching eyes, "I don't blame her. I'd probably do the same, if I were a girl, that is."

He walks up the steps and enters the cool place, thankful for the cold. All of a sudden, he stops in his tracks, questioning himself why he's even here.

Then it comes back to him, and the thought actually causes him to smile, "Oh, that's right. I promised my doll that I would do research for her."

He then tells himself, "I'm not supposed to call her doll. Why do I…" He sighs, "Why do I keep doing that?"

But thinking about the happy moment when he promised her ups his spirits a little, and he continues walking towards the exact section Haruka was in two days ago. He picks out ten books and drops them onto a table, a bit loudly.

The same, short librarian with the pinchy face walks over to him, then stops shortly, "Ah! You're the young man that helped out the girl! I thank you for that."

N, knowing why she's there, flashes her a gorgeous smile, with a hint of an apologetic aspect, "Yes, I am. And you're welcome. I also apologize for the noise. I'm a bit… frustrated. That's all."

The librarian blushes and she stammers, "N-no, that's fine! Um, do you need any assistance?"

He shakes his head still smiling, "No thank you, I'll be sure to let _you _know when I do though."

She squeaks an ok to him and she hurries back to her desk, still flushing and giddy about his comment. A small smile stretching out onto her thin, red lips. He turns back to a book, rolls his eyes slightly, and drops the fake charming boy act and thinks, _yeah, that's never going to happen, woman. What are you, fifty two?_

He opens the large, thick book and skips the introduction, starting on the first chapter. Like Haruka, his eyes fall upon the four names, Shinjitsu, Risō, Zekrom, and Reshiram. He takes note of this and continues reading (really reading, unlike Haruka) to find their meanings.

He gets so into the reading, in fact, it takes him all day to get through all ten books. Every single word he reads getting him excited and interested. The stories told engaging him. His head pangs with ache again and he rips his eyes off the words and he stares straight ahead, clenching his fists.

"Dammit, don't do it N, don't say anything stupid." He mutters under his breath.

Of course, his mouth wants to do something else, and he says, "_How are you today, my doll? You look beautiful, as always."_

Luckily, he says this quietly, and he groans in embarrassment. Out of all things, why a question? Especially to someone who isn't even there!

"Thank Arceus I didn't say that so loud." he growls to himself, leaning back in this chair. He pictures Haruka in his mind again, and then it switches to some other woman, exactly like Haruka, but older.

It's not completely clear, but he knows it's her. It's Haruka for sure. How can anyone mistake those sapphire eyes and brown locks? N stares deeper into the table, and tries to focus on the woman, but she's gone.

"Weird," he murmurs, "Am I seriously thinking about her that much?"

He watches two girls giggle at each other, looking at him from time to time. He turns away and wonders why girls find him so attractive.

_Come on, there are other guys that probably look a lot better than me, _he thinks.

He fiddles with his planet necklace and continues thinking, resting a muscular arm onto the arm rest, _and my doll. Did she find me that good-looking too?_

He stops, "There I go again, calling her _doll…"_

He asks himself another question, "Why do I even call her doll?"

"Wait, isn't that what I say when I start to randomly blurt things out? My doll?" He asks himself, putting a finger to his chin, "When did that even start? Why do I even…"

He thinks about her blue eyes, "That's right. Her eyes make her face look like a doll's. But why not something else? I met her in Accumula, and I think I called her doll there for the first time…" He crosses his arms, "And I didn't even notice how weird that was?"

He furrows his green brows and growls lowly in confusion, "Something's not right here. This isn't me."

He decides to read more, until he comes to an informational section in the book and it catches his attention.

"The prince was famed for calling his lover 'doll' because of her exquisiteness." He reads to himself.

His mouth drops open and he whispers, almost scared, "What the actual fuck…"

He skips the reading and flips through the book and falls upon an old picture of the prince and princess, and N almost falls out of his chair.

"Oh, my, Arceus," he breathes, and widens his emerald eyes. He slams the book shut, and returns the books. The librarian waves at him and he gives her a quick half-smile, immediately dropping it after turning away from the old woman. He walks out of the library and his heart pounds with a weird, rushing feeling, "That picture… Were my eyes deceiving me?"

He continues walking and accidently bumps into a girl.

"Sorry," he mutters, not even looking at her face.

"Hey."

N recognizes that snarky voice as Haruka's friend.

He turns around and being right, is met by the sight of a pissed Cheren.

N can't help himself, trying not to start laughing at his honest mistake, "I thought you were a girl."

"Watch it, jerk," Cheren hisses, taking a step towards N, "I know what you did to Haruka."

"So she did tell you." N puts his hands in his pockets, glad that he's a head taller than the feminine looking boy.

"You bet she did, and man, was I right about you." Cheren sneers, glaring at N with hate behind his glasses.

N doesn't want Cheren to win this round, "So, what'd she tell you?"

"Oh, just that you're a piece of shit that happens to be the king of that idiotic Team Plasma."

N glares back, but smiles dangerously, a bit amused, "I would watch your mouth, it's not suitable for a miss."

"Shut up!" Cheren shouts, his anger taking over, "I've always hated you, you took her away from me!"

Cheren punches N in the stomach. Unfortunately, it's not really effective. His arm stops, stiff, and his knuckles start to turn red on N's abs. N didn't even flinch. He resumes standing straight and tall, hands in his pockets.

N's stomach is rock hard, and he smiles at Cheren, trying not to laugh. Cheren, humiliated, takes a few steps away, withdrawing his arm, and glares at his stomach.

"Hm," N says, smirking, "Thought you would punch a little harder. But, well, what did I expect from a girl?" He laughs almost evilly.

Cheren grits his teeth, "You… I…" He can't find anything mean enough to say to him. He's having such a bad time right now.

"I _what?"_ N snaps, finally having it with this boy (or girl), "I destroyed your chance with Haruka? Sorry, not my problem. I have other things in mind. Now if you'll excuse me." N walks around Cheren.

Cheren blocks his way, "No, stop. I'm not done with you."

"But _I_ am with you." N says back, getting impatient.

Cheren ignores him, "Look, if you ever see her again, just stay away from her, got it? If you as so much bat an eyelash at her, I swear, I will rip that pretty boy smile off you face!"

N laughs, "That's not a problem! She already hates me, doesn't she? Besides, I don't have to worry about your pathetic threat. You can't even punch me."

"She doesn't hate you." Cheren mutters, ignoring N's jab. He looks down, adjusts his glasses, and goes into his pose.

N looks at him, shocked at what he'd just heard, "What?"

Cheren looks at N with his cobalt eyes, "I said, she doesn't hate you. She's just… Not really herself right now, okay? So just leave her alone."

N, a bit speechless, shoves his way past Cheren and walks, slightly smiling. It takes all his man power to not squeal. (Who's the girl N?)

"She doesn't hate me." He says, relieved, "I don't know why, but hearing that makes me feel so much better." He continues walking away, grinning.

"_You don't hate me? Really? No, of course I don't hate you, my doll!" _N says, again, in the other voice.

But this time, he doesn't curse like he usually does. For this time, he might actually know the reason why to these outbursts.

* * *

Cheren looks at the ground, upset. He breathes in and out, trying to calm himself down.

"Dammit!" He shouts, storming his way towards Elesa's gym, "I just made that asshole happy! Why did I even tell him that?"

He continues his rage, "I should've told him that Haruka hates his guts!"

He stops in front of the gym's doors, and then rushes in, filled with rage and hate, prepared to beat the shit out of everybody in the gym, snatching the fresh water out of Gaido's hands.

* * *

Haruka decides to pause her journey today. She had already done enough, literally beating fifty trainers, and successfully evolving her Dratini into a Dragonair (thank Arceus) and not Dragonite.

Haruka brags about this to Bianca over the Xtransceiver, and Bianca says smartly, "You know Dragonite has better stats."

Haruka shrugs, munching on her Pecha Berry Candy. She's sitting next to her three, chatting pokemon, who are eating Oran berries, "I don't want that thing. Besides, how can such a cute little blue serpent turn into a fat, obese, orange dragon? How the heck is that supposed to make sense?"

Bianca laughs and says, "You're right, but that fat, obese dragon is nearly stronger than any other dragon pokemon, except for the legendries, of course," she stops and notices Haruka's loud crunching noise, "What is that you're eating?"

Haruka opens her pink lips to answer but then she's interrupted, "Wait, don't tell me. It's… Pecha Berry Candy?"

Haruka opens her mouth wide so Bianca can see the contents of the candy, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Bianca covers her eyes in disgust and answers, "That's your most favorite thing to eat, and you always eat that when you're, you know, depressed."

Haruka stops mid crunch and shouts, "I'M NOT DEPRESSED!" Her pokemon stop talking and stare at her.

"Augh!" Bianca covers her ears, "Haruka. Be quiet! You're so freaking loud!"

"That's what Cheren said to me when we first got our pokemon." She smiles at the memory, stroking her huge Dragonair. It purrs and licks her hand. Haruka giggles. She reassures her pokemon that she's fine, and they continue their chitchat.

Bianca frowns at his name and she pouts, "I don't want to talk about that boy. I'm still pissed at him."

Haruka turns back towards the screen and says, "Aw, come on Bianca, don't be like that…"

Bianca says sharply, "No! I _will _be like this. He's always like that to me, and I can't take it anymore! He's all nice to you and stuff…" She gains a saddened face and looks down at something, and her blonde hair shadows her face a bit.

Haruka feels a bit pitiful for her friend, then remarks, "He is not nice to me! He makes fun of me and calls me stupid. You think that's nice?"

She pulls out another candy and pops it into her mouth, "Besides, that's just Cheren's style. He thinks all high and mighty of himself, but he thinks others are low."

"Yeah, I get what you mean, but this time he went all rude and dare I say it, _bitchy_ on me and he's never like that."

Haruka thinks for a moment, then answers, "He told me he just wanted to be alone for a while."

Then Bianca bursts out crying, and then Haruka almost chokes on her candy, "Bianca, why are you crying?!"

She continues to bawl and then she manages to get out, "I knew i-it! Cheren likes y-you Haruka!"

She continues to sob and then Haruka, this time, bursts out laughing, "Oh, Bianca! You're funny! There's no reason to worry about that, Cheren won't like a dumb girl like me. He wants a smart, brilliant, girl that wears glasses like him."

Bianca shakes her head snickering a bit, "But Haruka, you're not dumb, and you're gorgeous too. I mean, those _eyes,_ and you're hair, and your body, and-"

"Bianca, nobody wants a skinny stick for a girlfriend."

Bianca's tears still drip down her pale face, "Yeah, but nobody wants a super curvy girl with a big ass."

Haruka is speechless at this and says, "Bianca! Oh! My! Arceus! Did you seriously just say that?"

"Yeah."

Haruka chuckles again and she says, "Your body is amazing! I swear, at least you won't snap in half, and guys like big butts. I don't know why though, they just do."

Bianca wipes snot from her nose, "Aren't you going to ask me why I'm crying?"

"Huh?" Haruka asks.

Bianca rolls her glassy, green eyes and scoffs, "Honestly, Haruka, sometimes you can seriously be so dense!"

Haruka ignores the jab and thinks about her best friend's sudden broken waterworks. She seriously can't figure it out until it hits her, "Oh…"

Bianca blushes a bit, "You figured it out?"

Haruka puts down her candy box, already having the effects of a stomachache, "You loooove Cheren!"

Bianca looks away and stammers, "Well, y-yeah. I always have, actually."

"Always?!" Haruka screeches, shocked at how she's never noticed.

Bianca nods, "I'm just really good at hiding my feelings."

"Wow…" Haruka breathes, and then chortles, "Ew, Bianca! Why him? You deserve a guy so much better than Cherie!"

Bianca mutters a bit indignantly, "That's what I'm thinking right now too…" Her Musharna floats over to her and plops herself on top of Bianca's poufy head.

"But, I mean, if you still do really like him, go for it." Haruka continues.

Bianca asks, "Why should I?"

"Why shouldn't you?"

Bianca cocks her head, "Don't you like him too?"

Haruka shakes her head, "No! I never have, and never will. We're just best friends, like you and me, and it's going to stay that way. Besides, I, um, I'm kind of over guys."

Bianca squeals, "Ew! You're going to be a lesbian?!"

Haruka recoils in disgust, "Hell no! Bianca, I thought you knew me better!"

They both laugh and then Haruka says seriously, "It's just that… I had a bad incident with a certain green haired guy."

Bianca gives Haruka a sympathetic look, "Oh, you poor thing. You still heartbroken?"

Haruka motions towards her Pecha Berry Candy, "Isn't it obvious?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Bianca says, patting her Herdier, "You know Haruka, just get over him. I know he's hot and all," She giggles with a glint in her eyes, "_Really_ hot, but isn't he just one of your usual short time crushes?"

Haruka sighs and pats her aching tummy, "Yeah, I want to Bianca, I really do, but for some reason, it isn't so easy…"

Bianca, as if she didn't hear her, goes on, "Remember Hideki? The Ace trainer? You were so into him for like, three weeks and then you found out that he has a wife back in Kanto and then you ripped your pillow to shreds. Cheren and I had to buy you like a whole _tub_ full Pecha Berry Candy for you to calm down."

Haruka glares at Bianca for not listening, "_Bianca."_

Bianca questions her, "Hm?"

Haruka continues, "I said that I really want to get over N, but I just can't. I just can't seem to stop thinking about him."

"That's weird. Didn't you just meet him?"

Haruka rolls onto her back and lays her head down on her Dragonair's tail, "Mm, yeah. But it feels like we have a whole_ past_ together. Like…" She pulls her lips to a corner, takes her cap off, and rubs her head, "Uh, how should I explain this…"

Haruka closes her tired eyes and says, "I feel like I know him from before. And-"

"Ooh! Pretty necklace! Did he give that to you?" Bianca squeals, her eyes staring almost with jealousy at Haruka's white stone necklet.

Haruka looks down at her neck, and picks to stone up between her index finger and thumb, "It's a beauty isn't it? _My_ _Risō gave it to me."_

Haruka groans and plunks her messenger bag onto her blushing face and Bianca scrunches her eyebrows together in muddle, "Haruka? Who's Risō?"

Haruka clears her throat and says cautiously, "Does my voice sound the same?"

"Um, yeah…"

"Good." Haruka says, popping another piece of hard candy into her mouth despite her tummy ache.

Bianca scratches her head and brushes Herdier's fur off of her white skirt, "But, if I'm not mistaken, you sounded different for a second. Almost more… More…"

"Womanlier?" Haruka finishes, giving a knowing look to Bianca, placing her hands together on her flat stomach.

"Yeah. Hey, is there something wrong with you? Like a split personality?"

Haruka, not even offended, shrugs, "To be honest, I'm not even sure. See, I've been saying really weird things lately, and not in my voice. Sometimes, I'm not even aware of when I'm going to blurt out something. It's really bugging me."

"Um," Bianca raises one eyebrow, giving a strange look at Haruka, "I don't know how to respond to that…"

Haruka laughs lightly, "I don't expect you to respond to that correctly. I don't even know how to face it myself," She looks up at the sky and admires the beautiful clouds passing by, "Sometimes, I just know I'm not myself."

Bianca stays silent for a moment, then says gently, "Me neither, Haruka."

"Hm?"

Bianca continues, keeping a slightly gloomy expression on her pastel, white face, "Ever since our journey started, it seems that you've already really matured. You don't sound like the old Haruka. You sound all grown up."

Haruka, surprised, says, "I can say the same for you. You're not as ditsy as before. I mean, you even told me about how that stupid orange dragon's what's-its-name's stats are way higher than my bea-oo-tiful Dragonair, and dare I say it," Haruka chuckles, "You sounded like Cheren."

"What?!" Bianca shouts slightly, moving back from the screen, "No way! I do not want to start sounding like that nerd!"

Haruka shrugs and gives a half smile, "Who knows? Maybe a few years from now, you'll be the one wearing glasses, and he'll turn into a hottie."

"Never!" Bianca says, patting her jade eyes delicately, "These eyes will always stay in perfect condition. And if I have to, I'll not once touch a book ever again!"

Bianca then says, blinking her eyes a bit, "Besides, since N is the king of that weird Plasma group, you might become his princess one day…"

Haruka flinches at that and she frostily snaps, "NO! I'll destroy that group before they even lay their eyes on that Zekrom pokemon thing."

Bianca gives a devious smile and says before hanging up, "_You never know…"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You never know, huh Bianca?" Haruka asks the now black screen and places her arm down onto her stomach, "No, you're wrong about that. I _do_ know that I'll never become that dude's bride. Never, never, never!"

She pulls her knees up to her chest and she rolls onto her side, "After all, I'm only fifteen. We shouldn't be thinking about that kind of stuff already."

But the young, innocent girl can't seem to get N out of her mind. Everything she looks at, she relates it to him. _Oh, that tree's really tall, just like N,_ she would think at one point, and then it would be, _the grass looks especially green and fresh today, just like N's eyes…_

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams into her bag, and squeezes her eyes shut. It would have to take her whole life to forget about _one_ random boy. Just _one._

Samurott stops speaking and tilts his head at Haruka. He pads over to her and gives her a concerned look. She laughs at her silly behavior and strokes his snout, letting Gardevoir play with her silky hair (one of her favorite things to do) once again. Dragonair polishes off all the Oran berries and rests her head on Haruka's lap. Haruka looks at Dragonair's dark blue, pearl like thing on her neck and softly touches it with two fingers. Her other hand stops stroking Samurott, and goes to her own necklace.

_I wonder why I even bother keeping this. I can probably sell it and get a ton of money, _she thinks, shifting her eyes down to the ground, her two fingers still on her stone, _Really…_

She notices how dark it has gotten, and knows that she'll be camping again. She doesn't seem to mind anymore, since her pokemon are with her. But per Samurott's request, she returns him to his pokeball in order to keep the irritating bug pokemon away, and Dragonair presses the button on her own pokeball, knowing that she's too big now to cuddle with Haruka. She's at least twenty feet tall, and she as well doesn't want to get bitten by a roaming Larvesta. Only Gardevoir stays out, and really, it's a routine. She makes sure to stay on guard, somehow both protecting her master and getting rest. Haruka envy's this skill, and wishes sometimes that she were a Gardevoir too.

Haruka sits up on her sleeping bag, letting Gardevoir try a French braid on her lengthy hair. Haruka stays silent as Gardevoir's nimble fingers (fingers?) shift through her hair, placing strands in the correct place, here and there. For the first time, Haruka notices how much her stone is glowing in the night, and is amazed at its intense, brilliant glow. In fact, she's almost blinded by the stunning sight.

"I guess this is why I can't get rid of it." Haruka says out loud, adjusting her nighttime shorts, "It's too pretty to even stare at it."

"Gardevoir, voir." Gardevoir says in agreement, tying Haruka's hair with a black, thin band. She floats a bit back, and admires her work. She gives Haruka a light kiss on the cheek and sits herself on a semi-clean rock, closing her wide eyes and finally sleeping. Haruka lies down onto her stomach and rests her chin on her bag, lightly touching her pokeballs to make sure all three are there.

She takes her necklace off and holds it away from her face, to inspect the strange glow. She tosses it around gently from hand to hand, and her eyes droop a bit. She's tired, but she refuses to go to sleep.

"I feel miserable." She finally admits, no longer having the will to lie to herself. She chuckles softly and says again, "Yes, I am indeed _mis-er-a-ble."_

She twirls the necklace around her right index finger and focuses on the stone again, "I wonder what this thing even does. Is it just an accessory?" She turns around and onto her back and throws it up and down, finding nothing better to do at 2:30 in the morning.

"Arceus, I feel like such an idiot doing this," she says, snatching the stone midair and then slamming it down onto her stomach, hurting her a little, "I'm such a kid."

She rubs a sore spot on her temple and exhales tiredly, "I can't sleep. I cannot sleep." She then hisses angrily, "Why the hell can't I sleep?!"

She fastens her necklace back around her neck with some struggle, rolls over to her ride side in fetal position, and counts Mareep. When that doesn't work, she simply tries to imagine herself in a world of pitch black and concentrates on the darkness. It works for a while, but then her eyes slowly open up.

She groans and is glad to see that she didn't wake Gardevoir. She rubs her eyes and sits up, her head starting to hurt again. She wants to rip her hair out and just go home. But she knows she can't, for she doesn't want to disappoint her mom and the professor. And she's already this far, so she would really, in the end, fail herself.

"I'm going for a walk." She whispers, and gets up. She cracks her back, shakes her head, and starts out into the route unsteadily. She stops shortly and immediately sprays on tons of repel, and she stupidly forgets to bring one pokemon with her just in case.

After all, you never know.

Out of her senses, she starts talking to herself about who knows what. Eventually, she slaps herself and mumbles something quite unladylike. She comes to a stop in front of some tall grass and carefully walks through and jumps on top of a rock. She sits quietly, thinking to herself, and stares at the twinkling stars. They somehow seem to be laughing at her. Some seem to be grinning at her, and some just sparkling. Just twinkling their guts out. She can't help but smile, her dimples deepening and her blue eyes glinting in the strong moonlight.

At this time, Haruka knows that she isn't a little kid. She realizes how serene and placid she's become already in such little time. She notices how _fun _it is just to gaze up at the night sky and stare intently at the white balls of light. But this also saddens her a bit, knowing that she won't be going back to her old ways. Her _immature _self. The one that's now gone.

She tries to count the stars, trying to amuse herself. She eventually gives up of course, and leans back on her hands, allowing the warm night air embrace her petite body. She loves how her stone glints along with the stars above her, and begins to wonder if maybe that stone might be a solidified star that somehow came down onto the earth. She laughs and rolls her eyes at the stupid thought and notices a tall, dark figure roaming around. She stiffens a bit and an uncomfortable feeling starts to creep through her body.

She squints her blue eyes a bit, and leans forward. She shivers for some reason and suddenly becomes anxious, her palms sweating a bit and her heart beating a bit faster. She begins to panic at what's happening, and then she does some quick thinking since the figure is getting closer and closer.

_Okay, this is really weird… _Is all the "quick thinking" she can do. Since the now still figure before her eyes is the one and only…

N.

She stops breathing at the sight, and she actually gets a little frightened. The N she's currently staring at… He no longer looks like the same flirty type of guy. His chiseled, tanned face expresses a solemn, serious look, and he stands there gazing, no, actually glaring at her. His long, green hair softly blows with the gentle nighttime wind under his cap and his sturdy, built stature remains standing tall.

She dares to scoot up a bit on the gray rock, pressing one smooth leg against the bumpy rock firmly, the edges digging into it. He doesn't move, and keeps looking at her with that strange, and with those radiant, emerald eyes, entrancing look. His muscular arms are at his sides, but his large hands are in his pockets. His rubix cube like block shimmers in the moonlight. He exhales loudly. It looks as if he might say something, but no sound comes out of his mouth.

"Um…" Haruka starts nervously, and feels around her for a pokeball. Then she remembers that she didn't bring one, since she didn't expect a perhaps dangerous encounter with the man she's obsessed with.

Her leg scoots down and her small foot reaches the ground. She expects him to say something. To say something mean, snappy, or rude. To yell at her for running away from him.

She mentally laughs, _what is this, a freaking drama? He probably doesn't care. Besides, I have a right to be mad him._

Instead, on the outside, she remains expressionless and half standing there in her too-small- yet -comfy night clothes. Then he raises his eyebrows slightly, a light flush coloring his face. He doesn't smile though, like his usual self. Instead, he turns away from her, and coolly walks further down the route. But some overcoming feeling forces her to do something courageous. Something astonishing. She opens her mouth and the smooth, different voice calls out, "_Wait."_

Of course, N, being a bit taken back by her actually saying a word to him, turns around. Even though he knows it's not her voice, he still wants to hear what she has to say to him. He feels a bit thrilled, but he tells himself to remain calm and straight-faced. He looks at her pretty face, waiting for her to speak.

"I…I…" Haruka starts in her normal, sweet sounding voice. She stammers and covers her face with two hands, and her eyes take a bit of an afraid look. She lowers her trembling hands and her heart shaped mouth moves slowly as she whispers, "_Risō? Is that you?"_

N, surprisingly, genuinely is not shocked at this. He says in a grave voice, "No, I'm N." He doesn't tip his cap towards her this time as he continues walking again, turning away. He doesn't look back this time. Haruka, having regained herself, doesn't expect him to.

All she can do though is simply stare at him as he walks further into the moonlight, and his figure finally disappears. At this time, she notices that her mouth is slightly hung open.

"Did I just see him?" She asks herself, her eyes wide from shock, "I actually saw that dude…"

She remains in that awkward position and just stays there a bit dazed out, and admittedly, happy.

"I saw N." She says out loud to herself, not knowing that she's climbing back onto the rock.

Then her giddy feeling drops to embarrassment, and she mutters to herself, "Oh Arceus, no. I did it again. I called him that _Risō _name." She sighs and puts her head in her now cold hands, "He must think I'm crazy." Her hands slide down a bit, allowing her to see again. She stares intently at a flower, starting to blush, "I'm supposed to hate him! Why do I still feel this… This _fuzzy _thing. I mean the continuing crush is one thing. This is not the liking emotion. This is totally dissimilar. It's… it's… Arceus, I'm so damn confused!"

Her mind turns completely blank now and she buries her head in her arms. Mixed emotions boiling inside of her tiny frame. Anger, hate, like, confusion… Her head hurts.

Her heart starts fluttering a bit. Again, she notices that there's a different type of Beautifly beating its wings inside of her. One type from her crush, and the other from a faint, familiar sort of sensation. Out of habit, she grabs her necklace and looks down at her feet.

"I wonder if he's gone through a sudden change too." She wonders, stroking the luminous stone, "I wonder if he feels differently of the world like I do."

Then she sighs sadly, "And… I also wonder if he feels as unhappy as I do."

She clutches her lightly panging head, "It's only been two weeks and there's so many things happening in my life. It's all because of him!" She grips fistfuls of her hair and squeezes her eyes shut, "If I didn't meet him, or really," she slightly open her eyes, "If he didn't come to me, then I could be free of these annoying headaches. I wouldn't be randomly announcing shit out, and I wouldn't have changed."

Some fury sears through her, "It's his entire fault! All _Risō's fault."_

Then one salty tear creeps down her cheek and lands with a light splash onto the rock. Another follows, and then another. She curls up into a ball, sitting up, and cries as silently as she can.

"I want to know what the hell is going on…" She whispers, scared. Her eyes then look up at the stars, and then an idea comes to her mind. She decides to call her mother. She knows she can't tell her about her weird "condition", but she can at least show her the sky and her new self.

She raises her shaking left hand and turns on her Xtransceiver. She opens up Mom's number, and she calls her. It rings, and rings, and rings, and soon a groggy, slightly wrinkly woman with the same blue eyes as Haruka appears on the screen, in a messy bed and in a dark room.

"Haruka? Is that youuu?" She asks wearily, rubbing her eyes.

Haruka sniffles, "Yeah, um, hi Mom. Sorry, I woke you up. I'll hang up. I'll call-"

"No! My little baby is crying. Do I have to kill someone?" Haruka's mom shakes her head awake and gains a serious expression on her face.

Haruka can't help but laugh, "Oh, Mom. I just… I really miss you."

Mom smiles warmly at her daughter, her eyes crinkling with a glint. She turns on her bedside lamp and sits up, propping her pillow up for her back. "Are you homesick? I mean, it's been two weeks. _Two weeks! _Do you know how long that is for a mom without her lovely child with her at home?!"

Haruka laughs again, wiping wet tears off her nose. Haruka's mom continues, "Honey, come home if you want. I never said that you _have _to do this. If it's too much, then just race on home."

Haruka shakes her head, "No, Mom. I can't. I mean, all my hard work will go to waste and admit it, I would disappoint you if I quit."

"No…"

"_Mom."_

Mom exhales loudly, "Ok, maybe a bit. But," She raises her slightly gray eyebrows, "Really, you would end up depressing yourself and your pokemon."

Haruka nods, already knowing this, "I know, I thought about this. And I know I can't go home no matter how much I miss you. And…" Haruka cocks her head with a whimsical smile, "It seems like you got older! Since when did you have a wrinkle on your cheek?"

Mom purses her lips and scolds, "Oh, hush up young lady! I can't stay young and pretty forever."

Haruka sighs, and rests her chin on her knee, "Yeah, I know what you're saying."

"Oh, do you now?" Mom adjusts herself in her bed.

"Mm-hm. I feel like I'm already twenty years old." She glances down and then at the screen again, "Remember when we went star gazing that time with Dad?"

"Yes, of course I do. You broke your telescope, for Arceus' sake."

Haruka complains, "Ugh, it's always the bad things you remember."

Haruka's mom smiles, "Not bad, cute!"

Haruka rolls her eyes, "Anyways, I hated just sitting there and staring at millions of tiny, white dots up in the black sky. It was boring to me. But now, here I am, sitting here on a rock and actually _enjoying _inspecting the stars."

Mom is silent for a bit, and then she closes her eyes. Haruka looks down and picks a piece of grass off of her black and pink shoe. It's Mom's voice that causes her to look back at the screen.

"I guess you're not the same Haruka anymore." She says a bit sadly, looking at her daughter with a new face. One filled with sadness, with a bit of a smile.

Haruka says softly, "No kidding… It's kind of why I called you. I also wanted to show you…" Haruka moves her face out of the screen and gives her mom a full view of the beautiful stars. She gestures with her hand towards them, "This. I want this to tell you how I'm not the same." Haruka looks up and says wistfully, "Aren't they just _striking?"_

"My, yes. I wish I can see them from Nuvema, but you know how it is. Safety first. They keep all the street lights on." Haruka's mom stares at the stars from far away, a bit shocked at Haruka's new language.

They both gaze at the stars for a while, then Haruka's mom speaks up, "You've definitely shown me a different person, my Haruka." Her voice cracks a little, and Haruka sees her mom crying, "The childhood Haruka… She's gone."

Haruka doesn't say anything, knowing how true that is.

"Haruka, can you please look at me?"

She turns towards the screen at a red-faced mom, wiping tears from her eyes, "Growing up… Man, it happens so fast. I can just imagine at what a fine, young man Cheren already is. And Bianca too. Hopefully she's still not too flighty."

Haruka responds, "No, actually. She knows a lot about pokemon. In fact, it's like she's turning into a female, blonde version of Cherie."

Haruka's mom, using a Kleenex to wipe her nose, questions, "Cherie? You've nicknamed the boy?"

Haruka, already knowing where this is going, warns, "Mom…"

Mom laughs, waving a hand at the screen, "I know, I know. I'm just playing with you."

Haruka yawns, "Good." She rubs her eyes and says wearily, "Well, Mom, I-"

"Go to sleep. It's 3:15 in the morning, and I'll blame myself if you sleep in and your journey falls behind." She smiles at her daughter and adds, "I'll be fine. It's just lonely here without you."

Haruka says, "I can tell. I bet all you do all day is stare at my baby pictures."

Mom answers, "You're right, actually."

"Um… Okay, yeah, Mom? That's going a little too far. It's not like you haven't seen me for five years."

Her mom shrugs, grinning a bit, "For a mom, it _is _five years." She then yawns and says, "Now hang up Haruka. I'm tired, you're tired, and I don't want to cry all over again in front of you."

Haruka laughs meekly, "Alright. I love you, Mom." She blows her a kiss.

"Love you too, sweetheart." Her mom blows her a kiss back.

Haruka hangs up, feeling enormously better. She turns off her Xtransceiver and stretches her stiff body. She hops off the rock and walks back to her campout. She quietly slips back in her sleeping bag, but still wakes up Gardevoir. So much for attempting to be silent.

"Gardevoir?" Her graceful pokemon asks, floating off her rock and to her trainer. She gives Haruka a questioning look.

Haruka's head feels so much more relaxed on a fluffy pillow than forced back on her neck, staring at stars. She smiles at her pokemon and says, "I was looking at the stars. Don't worry, go back to sleep."

Gardevoir blinks at her wearily and nods, obeying. She returns to her sleeping spot and almost instantly falls into a deep slumber. Haruka watches Gardevoir snore lightly and then she too, closes her eyes, and sleeps.

The last word she thinks before she officially enters her dream world is N. She, without knowing, smiles widely at the name. The single letter, her _favorite _letter.

* * *

"What was she doing there?" N thinks aloud, resting his head on his snoring Zoroark's back. His cap is off, and he rests his hands on top of his head, "Staring at the stars?"

Thinking he's right, he looks up to see what's so interesting about the night sky and its contents. His green eyes look up, expecting a boring sight. Instead, he raises his eyebrows and his mouth open up slightly. He, astonished, says, "That is one _pretty _night sky."

For normal people, the night sky dotted with stars is nothing to be shocked about. To them, it's simply just Mother Nature's work of art. Only, at night. But to these two young teens, it's not only a silly black sky with balls of burning light. An extraordinary vision comes to their minds, but it's one that is not entirely clear. Though they cannot see the picture in their minds explicitly, they can see it with their souls. They know there's something about that sky with stars that gives them a familiar feeling. There's something or someone close and dear that makes them feel this way. The two know what it is. Or really, _who _it is.

N breathes in, not taking his eyes off the sky, "Haruka."

He takes his hands off his head and gets off of Zoroark. Like Haruka, he leans on the palms of his hands, and continues looking at the sky with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Haruka," N repeats, realizing something, "Her name means _far away_."

"Far away, just like the stars. Yet, to me, they feel so close. Just like her. She's so distant from me, but it's as if there's some kind of invisible string that ties us together." He laughs, "Man, I sound so cheesy."

He gains a soft look in his eyes, an expression that's not common for him. He genuinely smiles at the thought of Haruka, and then he becomes aware of this behavior. He replaces the smile for a frown, and he says, "I have to _stop this._"

He furrows his green eyebrows and leans back down onto Zoroark's back. He lets his arms rest limply on the grass next to his sides, and he breathes in the fresh, super early morning air. He tries to clear his mind of the past days. He closes his eyes, and starts to drift off to sleep… Then his Xtransceiver rings.

"Dammit." he growls, scolding himself for not turning off the stupid thing. He sighs loudly, and answers the call. It's his father.

"Hi Dad, what could you possibly want at 3:45 in the morning?" N asks his father, annoyed.

Ghetsis doesn't show any signs of ever have being asleep. Instead, he seems wide awake and says, "Don't talk to me that way. I deserve some respect from, considering all I've done for you, you little ingrate."

N rolls his eyes and exhales through his nose sharply, "Yeah, I thank you for that. Creating Team Plasma and all, but get to the point. You wouldn't call me this early in the morning unless it's something really important. So hurry up so I can sleep," He finishes then adds in a flat, "Please."

Ghetsis sighs and slumps over his desk chair, "The trainers everywhere… Arceus, they won't listen! No matter how many times we use that pretty speech…" Ghetsis growls lowly and his dull red eye glints with anger, "We've even tried _threatening _these fools. Look son, I see no hope. What we really need is…" He smiles evilly, and N notices that his eye patch seems even redder.

_Maybe he dipped it in some poor disagreeing boy's blood_ N thinks.

"Zekrom." N answers, already knowing his father's selfish desire, "Yeah, I know. We need Zekrom for power, so we can scare the shit out of the trainers. Then they'll agree with anything we say. Is that the answer you were looking for?"

"Clever boy," Ghetsis says, "I've raised you well."

"Yeah, whatever." N murmurs, looking away from the screen, "Raised me so well to lock me up in a room for like half my childhood."

Ghetsis glowers at his handsome son, "What did you say, boy?"

N looks back at his father, bored, "Nothing. If that's all you wanted to tell me, then bye."

Ghetsis hold up a hand, "Now hold on. I'm not finished."

N snaps, "_What?!"_

Ghetsis ignores N's irritated tone, "I must warn you about this one little pest. A tiny girl with an annoying voice. I must say, she's an arrogant one, so if you ever encounter this girl," Ghetsis holds up a picture of Haruka, in which he drew a mustache on, "Destroy her."

N almost stops breathing at her picture. Really, he's nervous about the fact that his father is the one holding her image. He wonders what Haruka could have possibly done to make Ghetsis so angry to make N crush her.

N's heart pounds in his ears, "Okay, I'll do that."

N hangs up, and he looks down on the ground. How does Ghetsis know about Haruka? Did she go up to his face and spit atrocious things at the old man?

N can't help but smile at the thought of her again.

_Whatever she did that pissed Ghetsis off… Good. _N thinks.

He then says aloud, closing his eyes and flushing red, "She's special… Haruka…"

N gives up. He knows he can't prevent these feelings from happening, and he says, confessing to himself, "I'm falling for her."

He laughs lightly, "I'm _falling_ for Haruka. That can mean so many things though..."

N falls asleep, and he dreams of nothing. He just slumbers in a world of pitch black, like he usually does.

_I'm falling for Haruka..._

Yes, what could that possibly mean?

It means that he's falling deep in _like_ with Haruka. And hard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"HELLLOOOOO LITTLE GIRLLLL, HOLD ON A SECOND!"

"What the…?" Haruka turns around and looks up carefully at the edge of a rocky cliff. She finds a slightly old man with some stubble. He has red, flaming hair in the shape of a fire (Haruka scoffs at it), and his light brown eyes glint with some amusement. He wears an unusual outfit, like someone who's visited almost every region in the world. He bends his deeply tanned legs, and hops off the cliff.

Haruka screams, thinking this is some terrible prank and she runs back, thankful that no one is behind her. She stumbles and falls flat on her butt, and winces at the pain. The old man races to her and holds out a hand.

"Oh my, young lady! You okay there? Sorry for scaring you!" He laughs heartily and then he adds, "It's an awful habit of mine, you know."

She cautiously takes his rough hand and mutters wide eyed, "No kidding…" She stands up with the aid of the strange man and brushes her shorts off, "Um, do you need anything, uh, sir?"

Fire hair man grins widely and he puts his hands on his hips, his six pokeballs dangling on a necklace shake about as he does so, "Alder's the name! Don't you recognize me?"

Haruka shakes her head, and tries to think if she knows anyone as weird as this guy, especially one with hair that looks like it's on fire. Just this morning she resumed her journey, and she isn't feeling well. With a sick Dragonair from eating way too many Oran berries, and a cranky Samurott, the bright, sunny day isn't exactly helping her current bad mood. And of course, there's _this_ crazy man…

She comes back to her senses and shakes her head, her brown locks rustling, "No, sorry. Am I supposed to know you?" Then she can't help but blurt out, "I mean that hair would be hard to forget…"

Alder chuckles and replies, "True, so very true. I just so happen to be just you know, the Champion here, nothing important…" He inspects his somewhat dirty nails playfully and acts like he doesn't care.

Haruka, a bit taken back, says, "_You_ are the _Champion?!"_ Her mouth hangs slightly open and she can't believe that someone this carefree and friendly would be the strongest trainer in the region. She has to look and inspect him again and still can't see anything champ like about this man.

Alder doesn't seem to take any offense and he says smiling, "Don't worry, I get that a lot. I know, you'd expect a Champion to dress all elegant and have a stuck up, I'm-better-than-all-of-you look right?"

Haruka considers this for a moment then she nods, surprised that he's basically read her mind. She's about to apologize but he interrupts, holding up a big hand, "It's fine, I know it myself." Then he inspects her face, squinting his eyes a bit. Then he says, "Do you happen to be the friend of a young man named…" He pauses, looks down, and seems to be thinking, scratching his stubbly chin. Then he looks up at her again, seeming to recall, and brightly says, "Ah! Yes… I believe his name is Cheren?"

Haruka says, "Yeah, I am. I'm Haruka. You know him?" She's a bit astonished at how Cheren is already ahead of her. Then again, she put a stop to her journey for two days. What did she expect? Cheren is a hardworking, goal pursuing boy who won't stop until he reaches that objective. Of course he didn't lie around doing basically nothing for two days. That's so unlike Cherie. She

Alder interrupts her thinking and pulls out a familiar, brown leather wallet, "Thought so, you look exactly like the girl inside his wallet." He opens it up and she's met by a smiling Haruka, with her blue eyes sparkling and a wide grin. Her face colors red and she takes the wallet from Alder, embarrassed.

"He keeps a picture of me in his wallet?" She whispers, taking the picture out and slipping it into her pocket hurriedly. She looks up at Alder, a bit suspicious, "Did you pickpocket him?"

He scoffs, "Of course not! He dropped it on his way to Driftveil. Quite the impatient one, that young man. I even called after him, yet, he still didn't look back. Think he was too busy talking to himself."

Haruka smiles a bit, stuffing the wallet into her bag, "Yeah, that's totally Cherie. I'll be sure to give it to him when I see him." Then she notices a curious looking Alder, "What?"

"You his girlfriend or something?" he asks, running a hand through his insane hair.

She stammers and shakes her head, blushing, "No! Of course not! We've known each other since childhood, that's all. We're best friends."

He shrugs, "Mm, I don't know… Best friends soon turn into something more… "

She snaps, "That's none of your business. Besides, shouldn't you be going to the Pokemon League? That's where a real Champion should be, awaiting challengers."

He ignores her snap, "It's boring there. All the Elite Four ever do is their own things. They don't want to climb all 856 steps to come chat with me." He pouts and crosses his arms.

Then he stretches his arms out, twisting them around to relax them. He says, "The point is, I'd rather spend my time exploring and discovering new things. They say it's good to learn something each day, so I go by that statement," Alder looks back at Haruka, "I'm assuming you're going on to face Clay?"

She nods, and a sudden strong wind blows both of their hair. Haruka brushes the hair off her face with her delicate hands as she says a bit annoyed, "Yes, I'm looking forward to it. I heard he has a funny accent."

Alder nods, "Quite true, I think he's around the Western part of Unova, or so he claims," Alder rolls his eyes and then he says, "Well, I guess I'll do what you told me to do, head on back to the League. Good luck and make sure to return that wallet," Then he raises his eyebrows as he pulls a pokeball from his necklace, "Don't want a thief as a future opponent."

"Hey!" Haruka yells, irritated with the flaming haired man, but he's already off on his flying pokemon, waving bye to her and laughing his head off.

She turns away and continues on towards Driftveil and growls, "The nerve of that man… He can't possibly be the Champion." She's annoyed but pleased by his last statement to her. She's happy that he thinks that he will be facing her in the future, thinking that she is strong enough to go that far.

She's about to enter the rest mark between the route and Driftveil until a poufy haired blondie bumps right into Haruka, both tripping back.

"Ow!" She yelps and presses a milky, white hand to her now red nose. Haruka, muttering obscenities under her breath rubs the aching spot on her forehead, and wonders why so many bad things are happening to her that day. Maybe Arceus is testing her…

Haruka looks up and is about the offer the blonde a hand. She's surprised to see that it's Bianca, "Oh, Bianca, sorry! I didn't expect you'd be here already!" She's a bit shocked at the fact that both of her best friends are ahead, and that puts her down a little. She says, "I'm having so many surprises so far today."

Bianca hops up and greets Haruka with a hug and a smile, "Me neither! I didn't battle Clay yet, I just wanted to find Cheren. You know, maybe see if he wants to say sorry."

Haruka says remembering, "Oh, yeah! Here," She searches through her bag and pulls out Cheren's slightly worn out leather wallet, "When you see him, give this to him, will you? He's already ahead of me and it's bugging me!"

Bianca hesitantly takes it from her and places it in her bright green purse, "Sure, how did you get it in the first place?"

Haruka rolls her eyes, shaking her head, "Alder, the Champion, saw him drop it. And of course," Haruka rolls her eyes, "Cherie, being the intolerant person he is, didn't stop to take it back. So he saw me, and asked if I could give it back to him."

"How does he know that you're Cheren's friend?"

Haruka laughs nervously, _Dammit, I forgot about the picture… _"Oh, um, lucky guess I suppose."

Bianca doesn't seem to notice the anxiety in Haruka's voice, "The Champion of Unova is wandering around places when he should be sitting on a chair waiting for opponents?"

Haruka nods, "Yeah, I know. He should be right? But he's a bit of a… weird person."

"Yeah, I mean, you saw his hair didn't you?" Bianca asks, holding onto the handle of her white purse.

Haruka laughs, "Man, it's so freaking _red _and _fiery. _I definitely can't forget him now."

Bianca chuckles, "Same with me." Then she looks past Haruka's shoulder, and a funny look replaces the smile on her pale face, "Hey… Aren't those the guys that-"

"OUT OF OUR WAY!" two Team Plasma grunts shout, shoving themselves past the two girls, "WE'VE GOT SERIOUS BUSINESS, NO TIME FOR MEDDLING OUTSIDERS!"

An infuriated Haruka hisses at them icily and loudly, grabbing the arm of the female grunt, "Hey, you could've said that a little politer. Is that so hard for you, considering the lack of manners you have?"

The female grunt turns around and meets Haruka's ocean blue eyes with dull, gray eyes. Her lips pull into a scowl and Haruka can swear that she sees immediate hate in those leaden eyes of hers, "Shut up, girly! I've heard about you from Sage Ghetsis. Quite the annoyer aren't you?" Then she roughly pulls her arm away from Haruka and she glares at her one more time before heading into the direction of her male companion.

Haruka growls lowly and turns to a nervous-looking Bianca, who's right hand is covering her small mouth slightly. She exhales sharply and says, "Go and find Cheren. I'll deal with them.

"But-"

Haruka places a hand on Bianca's somewhat bony shoulder, "I'll be fine. I've dealt with those idiots before. Go give the wallet back to Cheren, make him apologize, and…" She gives a playful wink to her, "You better be his girlfriend by the time I call you back."

"Haruka!" Bianca flushes rouge, and moves back a bit, moving Haruka's hand of her shoulder, "That's not gonna happen!"

Haruka laughs and starts to run the opposite direction of Bianca's intended way. She waves and calls out, "You better _make _it happen!"

She leaves Bianca stuttering, feeling a bit guilty about that. She rushes out the exit and enters Driftveil, a rather plain looking city. She finds the horrendous Ghetsis himself, standing next to the local market, gathering many grunts around him, and the other six sages stand at a distance, as still as statues. One of them catches Haruka's eyes and he warns Ghetsis, "Master Ghetsis, the girl!"

"_What?!" _Ghetsis hisses in shock and turns around abruptly, his arms up in a somewhat defensive position. He immediately glowers at the petite girl and he grits his teeth, making a terrible grinding sound. He takes a step back and the Plasma grunts form a protective safeguard around the evil man. They, like Ghetsis, glare at her with dismal, dreary eyes, seeming tired, bored, and some even miserable.

Haruka scowls and gives Ghetsis a dirty look, taking out the pokeball containing Samurott out of her bag, clutching it tightly, giving her faithful pokemon a portent to be prepared in case of a battle, and sending the wicked sage a warning to not mess with her. She clenches her free hand into a firm fist and he raises his green and a bit grey eyebrows.

"You thinking about hitting me, girl?" He sneers at her, and indicates to the grunts behind him, prepared to protect their master, "Watch out. I've got a whole team of fifty just _aching_ to hurt you." He leers, baring his canines in an alarmingly wolfish way.

She endures the disgusting look and her stomach lurches a bit, and she grimaces slightly, but tries to make no sign of pain evident on her face. No, she would not give this malevolent creature the satisfaction.

Breathing in deeply, she says darkly, "You don't scare me, you pathetic old man. In fact," She bravely lets out a low snicker, keeping her eyes on Ghetsis' red one, "You make me _laugh."_

Ghetsis keeps his cruel face expressionless, but inside he feels a bit astonished. How can this girl, this completely random girl, come up to a dangerous group of people and simply scoff at their faces? He in return smirks at her, still a bit unsure of this unusual one, "Do I now? I don't think you will when I tell you about my son."

She barks at him coldly, her long brunette tresses framing her thin, small face. Her blue eyes seem to get frostier as she says this, "Why would I give a shit about your damned son? He's probably the exact same as you!" She continues, her voice level with controlled anger, "Go on, tell me. It won't faze me at all."

He laughs loudly, leaning down to make face level with Haruka. He crosses his arms and he says in a precarious voice, "Are you sure about that?" He takes a step closer to her, causing her to move back in alarm. Quickly, he grabs her thin arm and pulls her towards him, and she yelps quietly, and she tries to pull it back from him. But the sinful man has an iron grip, and he clutches her arm tighter, and he says into her ear, almost amusingly, "What if I told you, that my valuable son has the name of a special single letter?"

He shoves her back and carefully watches Haruka's elegant face turn from confident to shaken and with a touch of scared. She says slowly at him, cautiously putting one foot back, "N. Your so called 'precious' son is N."

He loves the confused expression on her face and he decides to add in some more, "Yes, stupid child. Can't you see the resemblance?" She smirks quickly and he ignores this to continue, "I heard about your little 'date'," he practically spits the word at her, pursing his lips into a thin line, "Ran out running from the wheel crying, hm?"

Haruka lets out a quivering breath and she whispers, "How do you know that?"

"I've got spies, you know. I'm curious of my son's actions." Ghetsis answers simply.

She huffs, "Nosy much?" She shakes her head at him, but they both know that she's almost lost her will to talk back. She stares at him with as much abhorrence as she can, and resists the urge to punch him.

He can't help but give the now glaring girl a look of pity, "You silly thing, you should've known…"

"Known _what?!_" She shouts at him angrily, her head starting to pang with discomfort, "That the nice and good looking guy I met is the son of an old, crazy man?!" Her stomach keeps nagging her, reminding her that it's hurting. She breathes in and out deeply to try to control the throbbing and fury.

Much to her irritation, the look of pity is still not wiped off his harsh face. He says, "No, I know you're too slow to figure that out. What I mean is the boy himself," He simpers at her and looks her up and down, causing her to feel uncomfortable, "He's too good for you. He deserves a queen much better than _you._"

Ghetsis paces back and forth, "When he gets Zekrom…" He grins to himself, and snaps his head back to her, "Ever heard of the two heroes?"

Scrunching her dark, thin eyebrows, she opens her mouth and replies, "What? No-"

He turns away from her again, scoffing, "Didn't think so." He stops pacing and then he says to her with a hazardous glint in his red eye, some greediness in it, "Well, I'll make it simple for you. Perhaps you'll understand," he continues to glare at the girl, "There were two holders of the two legendary dragon pokemon, Zekrom and Reshiram. To make this short, they turned into stones and they hold tremendous power." The greedy look in his eye gets stronger, making her turn away and look at the pokecenter, feeling sick.

"The male holder had Zekrom, which is the stone N will pursue. Then," He smiles maliciously, "We'll make Zekrom share its power with him, and we'll make _everyone_ agree with us, including you, you arrogant child. We'll be able to separate pokemon from humans then, and you won't be able to stop us!"

He cackles and she shouts at him, a bit freaked out, "That won't happen, maybe in your dreams, but this is reality. No one in their right minds would… Would…" She dies out, rethinking Ghetsis' and her words. She looks down at the ground hatefully, and punches her sore arm, while Ghetsis says, "See? Even _you_ can't disagree. That just shows how _easy _and _simple _it will be to control everyone." He turns around towards his grunts and he barks, "Move on! We need to go on to Mistralton and continue business there." he turns to the remaining sages and says, "Retrieve the scrolls; we'll need confirmation on them."

Then a green haired figure comes from around the corner. N, with a bit of an annoyed look on his face, first catches Ghetsis' eye, then he sees Haruka. She grimaces at the sight of him, and she at first doesn't know what to think. Then she remembers that he's the damned king of this Team Plasma, and she gives him a hateful look, causing him to look away and at Ghetsis.

"Ghetsis, what do you need?" He asks, careful not to reveal his father's identity. He crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows, showing his bright but tired eyes. He's cautious to not show any sign of emotion towards Haruka, in case Ghetsis wants to inspect the tension between the two young teens.

Instead, much the N's surprise, his father laughs, "It's alright, son, no need to hide it now," he gives a wicked smile at a red faced Haruka and she quivers a bit, clutching her pokeballs with a sweaty and stinging hand and staring so intently at the ground beneath her, "I decided to give it all out to the girl, make sure she doesn't mess with us anymore."

N is about the answer his father until Haruka decides to look up and spit at Ghetsis, "You're wrong, old man, you're completely _wrong_." A sudden rush of courage zips through her body and she goes up to the tall, evil man and grabs his robe's collar, hissing at him, "I _will_ mess with you, no matter how much energy it takes. I'm not going to let you go on with this stupid plan of yours," She quickly shoots a scary look at a shocked but cool N, giving him a slight tremor, she releases Ghetsis and continues to coldly say to him, "In fact, I'll destroy you guys." She dares to add in, "Even that son of yours."

Ghetsis turns the slightest bit of rouge, finally giving his white, pale face some color. His hand goes to the place where Haruka had gripped him, and he starts angrily, but then he stops. Then he smirks, "Go ahead, try it. Embarrass yourself," he glances at N, with a slight frown, "Boy, I expect reverence the next time I call you. I need you in Mistralton, for some _translation."_ This causes N to sigh in frustration and Ghetsis ignores this, snapping at him, "If you want this liberation cause to work, much work needs to be accomplished! You think this is going to happen with nothing?" Then he stops talking, causing a wave of silence to pass. Then he speaks again, in a stern voice, "Hear that? If you don't do anything, you'll get nothing. It's an easy thing to understand, alright boy?"

N looks at Ghetsis in irritation, and then sighs, his broad shoulders slumping a bit and he rubs his jade eyes, "Okay, okay! I get it!" He exhales sharply, and let's his arms down, and into their pockets. He looks at Haruka for a brief second, and then moves his stare back to Ghetsis, "I get it. I'll be there soon. You can go ahead."

Ghetsis turns away, satisfied, and signals to the grunts, and they instantly make the same formation around him in Accumula. He stops, halting the grunts, and he says one last thing, turning his head to Haruka, looking at her hatefully from the corner of his eye, "We'll see if you make it, we'll see…"

He continues to walk with Team Plasma and the sages, and soon they are removed from sight, leaving only Haruka and N, in an awkward situation.

N quickly speaks up and his tanned, chiseled face has the slightest bit of a blush, "I know what you're thinking. Just don't yell at me."

Haruka, still a bit shaken, turns her attention back to N, and she puts her pokeball back into her messenger bag, knowing that she will not need it. A cool, relaxed wind blows and her chocolate brown hair flies around her face, suddenly making her cerulean eyes pop out. She decides that she's going to have to talk to him, despite how humiliated and angry she is. She really wants to go up to him and throttle him, but instead she quietly answers, "I don't feel like yelling."

He sighs gratefully and continues speaking in a smooth voice, "I bet you're still pretty pissed at me too. And I just wanted to say…" he drifts off, gazing at her for a bit, causing her to flush.

_No, stupid, no! What the hell are you doing? No. Blushing! _She thinks angrily to herself, not taking her eyes off of N.

He regains his senses and says, "I just wanted to say… Sorry." He takes one hand out of his pocket and adjusts his cap, his green eyes standing out on his tanned face, "You know, giving it straight out to you like that. Pretty asshole like, in my opinion."

The two surprisingly laugh lightly together, and as she stops he continues, "I saw you looking at the stars the other night."

Haruka, recalling the sudden, weird moment, says, "Yeah… I mean," She stops herself, taking a deep breath, "Let me start from the beginning. Yes, I'm still pissed. And I appreciate your apology, but" She gives a slight but strong glare to him and continues, "I can't forgive you. If you're going to go on with your plan, then I just… No."

She picks a lock of hair off of her fair face and she looks at it while saying, "And yeah, I was star gazing. It's really calming and relaxing, you know."

She gets a faraway look and N can't help but think how pretty she looks right now. It's almost as if she looks like a princess on top of a tower, awaiting her prince to rescue her. Then he quietly whispers to himself, not wanting Haruka to hear, "_That's my princess."_

He doesn't take his gaze off of her, and thinks that Haruka didn't hear him. Really, Haruka had to strain her ears but was able to make out what he had said, and she yearns to ask the meaning of those three words. _Maybe... _She thinks hopefully, _just maybe I'm not the only one saying ridiculous things._

She turns to N, and looking at him with the still faraway look, she says, "_If only he was here, then everything would be just fine..."_

Haruka gains a slight annoyed but mostly humiliated look, flushing as red as a tomato. N at this time knows that she had heard him, and he looks down uncomfortably at his feet, pursing his lips. Haruka moves her stare down to his white shirt, and then to his face again. N is simply embarrassed, and looks away, his tea green hair blowing softly in the gentle daytime breeze.

Haruka says softly, "So, you're having these 'moments' too."

He nods, still red, "Yeah."

The two stay in a really awkward silence, and then she finally speaks up, tucking the strand of hair behind her right ear, deciding to ignore this coincidence. She goes back to talking about the previous subject, "You know, looking at the stars, it just makes me feel different, you know?"

He nods again, as she continues, putting her arms behind her back and looking up at the clear sky, only sprinkled with a few cotton ball like clouds, "Like I'm more mature, calm, and a changed person…"

"I know what you mean." N says softly, taking a step towards her.

Haruka then gives him a skeptical look, "How can _you _possibly know what I mean? We're two completely different people, gender and all. You're evil, and I'm good," N flinches slightly at the word evil, and she goes on, staring directly at his emerald eyes, "How can you? We have nothing in common."

The young, male, teen stays silent for a minute, and then he wisely says, "We share the same ground, sky, and air. Isn't that enough?" He cocks his head a little, causing his bangs to shift a bit, "Maybe if we start looking at things that we _do _have in common, then we can understand each other more."

She thinks about his statement of wisdom, and she looks at him again, glaring this time, "Just because we share these simple things, doesn't mean we have anything truly the same."

N shakes his head, looking at the pretty, brunette girl, "You misunderstand. Take the sky, for example," He looks up, and breathes in the fresh air and sunshine, "We share it. We share the day sky and the night sky. And we both look at the stars," Then he looks away and back to her, "We both feel something from the way we look at the stars, something that makes us feel…" He searches for the word, then finds it and says, "Equivalent."

Haruka breathes in slowly, and knows that he's right. He had thought about her, and she had thought about him. They both have the same, odd "moments". It's all…

"The same." She whispers, grabbing her messenger bag with both hands.

He half smiles and says, "You see? There _is _something here. Something like string that will eventually lead us towards each other no matter how much you run away, doll."

"I told you not to call me doll." Haruka says, icily, glaring at him. At this time she truly remembers that she hates him immensely, and she prepares to tell him to back off.

N shrugs, unfazed at her glower, "Habit."

Then he walks to her, and daringly pats her head. She wants to slap his arm away, but her body won't obey, and she can't. He stares at her blue eyes with those incredibly green ones, and he says, "I'm afraid those are hard to break."

She's about to say something, but he walks away; knowing what she's going to say will be something rude. So he stops, turns around, and he says, just to annoy her out of his pleasure, "Yes, habits are really hard to break," He gives her a charming smile and says, "My doll."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ghetsis looks at his reflection in the mirror again inside a fairly old house in the rainy city Mistralton. They were fortunate enough to find a home empty, and Team Plasma is going to use this time wisely. Only Ghetsis is a bit more concerned about his face then the real deal, and he frowns quite worriedly and asks his son again, "N, I am not old, am I?"

N keeps his gaze down onto the scrolls he's translating, writing with a black pen faultlessly onto another sheet of paper, converting the old language easily. He's silent and he rolls his eyes, a bit of his tea green hair resting over his high shoulder. He's leaning down towards the table, trying to truly concentrate and focus on his work. But really, he's irritated at how his father constantly asks the same question over and over, and has been questioning for the past thirty minutes. He opens his mouth to give the same answer, _"no", _but then he thinks again and closes it, not bothering to waste his voice anymore on such a useless inquiry.

Ghetsis paws at his slight prune like face and asks again, in a more austere tone, "Boy, I asked you something. I expect an answer."

N roughly stops his pen, and exhales sharply. He's had enough of this. The pen's tip drives into the table, making a slight dent, and N says with a bit of an unpleasant tone, "No, father. You are not old, for the _last_ _time_."

"I am still handsome?"

N puts his hand over his mouth, dangerously on the edge of bursting out in laughter. He controls himself quickly and he answers, "Yes sir, very handsome."

Ghetsis gives one last look at the body length mirror, pats his hair, adjusts his red eye patch, and nods at the mirror image. N looks up without moving his head, straining his emerald eyes a bit. He sees his father's ridiculous actions and wants to smirk right in front of his faintly decaying face, but instead thinks the better of it. As he translates, he asks with a bored tone, "I thought you were practically invincible to Haruka's words."

Ghetsis looks over N's shoulder, a strong, blood-like smell now dominating N's scent. He scrunches up his nose and has the urge to put his hand over his nose, but he's used to it, so he doesn't bother. His strange father asks with a touch of a harsh quality, "What do you mean?" Ghetsis tries to hide it, but he knows he can't. He knows his son is intelligent, and he's been finding it a bit more troubling trying to hide things from the now matured teen. He doesn't want to give in too quickly, so he tries to act naive. A doing he doesn't have a liking to. He grips the back of N's chair tightly, turning the color of his knuckles white.

"You know, you didn't seem to have a care in the world while talking to her. Why the worry all of a sudden?" N rests his elbow on the table and pauses a bit to think about a tough translation. His sharp mind quickly thinks of a solution, and he immediately writes it down onto his paper, writing elegantly with neat, precise handwriting. He then notices that his father is staring intently at N's work, and he starts to feel uneasy. He speaks up, wanting to get rid of the meddling feeling, "Father, I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't look over my shoulder. It distracts me."

Ghetsis lets go of the chair, not bothering to retort. The loosening allows his knuckles to color back to their original shade, and he doesn't know what to say. He pulls up a cushioned chair and sits himself across the table from his focusing son, careful not to disrupt him. After all, the scrolls are important.

Leaning on an elbow and watching his son, bored, he wants to fall asleep. He closes his eye and begins to drift off until N asks again, "Father, are you going to answer or what?"

Ghetsis snaps his dreary eye open and frowns, "Answer what?"

N resists the urge to shake his head. He says, "It seems as if Haruka's words are starting to affect you."

Ghetsis growls in disgust at her name and says, "Don't even say that name. Makes me want to retch."

N, showing no expression, continues, "Why, did she hurt your feelings?" Then he can't help but smile at his own little taunt, allowing his handsome face to gain an even more fetching look. His jade eyes glint in amusement and his smile allows some of his white teeth to show, popping out against his lightly tanned face. He allows himself a small chuckle, and almost messes up on his clear lettering.

Ghetsis looks up and glares at his son, and spits defensively, "Of course not! I'm just aware of my aging. The sages don't want an ugly principal, you know."

N replies, "Mm-hm." _Why would they care? They keep their eyes closed half the time they're with you, _he thinks, keeping his gaze down. Eventually, he can't take it anymore and wants to look at the fuming, older man's reaction. He raises his head, his long hair falling back down his back, and carefully looks at his angry father.

"You accuse me of lying, you impolite boy?" Ghetsis questions with a venomous tone, turning his resting hand into a fist. He steadies his glare straight into N's eyes, hoping to scare the boy. Instead, his son stares back calmly and places his pen down with a small clatter. He leans his sturdy back onto the wooden chair, and rubs his eyes, sighing a bit. He answers his awaiting father, "What if I am?"

Ghetsis, shocked at the reply, slams his clenched fist on the arm rest and shouts, "Don't you dare speak to me that way! You're to-"

N lowers his hands, making his golden triangular bracelets jingle. He interrupts Ghetsis mid-sentence, "Respect. I _know._ Take a joke, Father."

Ghetsis, slightly flushing from ire and embarrassment, relaxes his body and hand and exhales, trying to relief the crossness. After a few seconds, he says with a bit of a low voice, "Tell me, what is this thing you have with this annoying brat?"

N replies, "What thing? There's nothing going on between us." He says this a bit too quickly, instantly letting Ghetsis know that something's going on. The man in the ugly robe raises his somewhat thinning eyebrows and rests his chin on his right hand. He says, "No use hiding it. I can see right through you like a window. Damn transparent."

N scowls at the cruel man and says a bit coldly, "When I say nothing, I mean it. I just happen to know her from somewhere." He looks down at his white, slightly open button up shirt. He feels really hot for some reason, and simply concludes it's his long sleeved shirt underneath. He looks up at his father again and finds the man looking at him, almost accusingly.

Ghetsis decides to push it a bit more, and pulls a strand of dull green hair, and inspecting it. He then asks, "Where?"

They fine boy fiddles with his planet necklace, "Accumula."

The hard-hearted father carries on, "Hm… And how did this happen? Let me guess," He smirks, "The girl came running up to you, didn't she?"

N, feeling somewhat defensive, answers back, "No, actually. _I_ went to her."

Ghetsis rolls his eyes and remarks, "I thought you didn't chase girls."

"I don't. Haruka's a different story." N mutters softly, looking away with a solemn look on his face. He pulls his cap tighter down onto his head and says nothing else, giving Ghetsis a cue to keep talking. The father obeys the imaginary script and does so. He, almost entertained, says, "See? There is something. You just said that she's a unique one. I've never heard you talk about a girl this way. It's obvious, so might as well come out with it."

Ghetsis finishes and waits for his son to answer. Instead, he gets silence in return. The boy is simply looking at something, clearly trying to avoid his father's pushing. Annoyed, the man purses his lips and says sternly, "I'm _waiting._ I'm not letting you off so easy."

Finally giving in, irritated, N snaps his bright eyes back to his urging father and says harshly, "I heard her pokemon. They were strangely happy to be with her, and I got curious. So I went up to her, turned on my flirting act, and decided to get to know her."

A not satisfied Ghetsis decides to break it out to him, "Well, that doesn't explain that Ferris wheel date."

"What? How the hell do you know about that?!" N snaps, automatically knowing what his father had done. His insides start to squirm, and he starts to get somewhat nervous, slowly turning his resting hand into a fist.

His father simply answers coolly, not fazed at the yell or language, "Oh, you know, something called spies. I wanted to know what you were up to, and I didn't want to go look like a fool snooping on my son, so I sent the Shadow Triad."

"And let me tell you, I'm not at all happy about that date," Ghetsis goes on, glaring at his son, "You were supposed to be focusing on our goal. _Not _some flimsy little slut who goes around trying to pick up guys."

N's face gets stony and dangerous, and his balled up fists seem so rigid that they might be able to break a brick. Did he just hear his father right? Fury building inside him, he calmly says, slightly austere, "Haruka is _not_ a slut."

Ghetsis gives him an amused look and imitates N, "Aw, did she hurt your feelings?"

"Shut up!" N shouts, finally fed up. He stands and glowers at his slightly stunned father and continues his rage, "No! You don't get it! You were never loving…" He decides to leave out the mom part, knowing that it's quite a sensitive subject to bring up. Instead, he goes down a different trail and says a bit more quietly this time, "Okay, maybe I was slacking off a bit. I won't anymore. And invading a person's privacy like that is vulgar, for your information, _Dad_," He emphasizes the word a bit, knowing that it annoys Ghetsis. He continues, sitting back down, "And I am the king of this team, and people will go by my rules. So from now on, the Shadow Triad is under my instruction, got it?"

N doesn't bother with the respect part, not caring. The two keep the glaring contest going until Ghetsis finally blinks and sneers, "Alright, boy, I expect more dedication to this project. After all, you're the base of this. And the Shadow Triad will still be under me."

"No, I told you, I want them."

Ghetsis answers, starting to lose his cool, "_No."_

"I want the Shadow Triad following me, and that is an order, Sage Ghetsis." N replies, picking up the pen again, "I don't need any more of this 'spying'."

"Fine." Ghetsis growls, giving up. He leans against the cushiony chair, and rubs his temples. He says, "Remember, you have to pursue that stone of Zekrom. The one that the prince had control over."

N nods, not looking up, "I know. I'm well aware of that. The Dark Stone. Got it."

"You must be the hero, N. If you don't get the stone, then we're done for." Ghetsis reminds his son, wanting to pound it into his head so that it will stay there eternally.

"_Okay." _N says sternly, exasperated. He sighs and grips his pen tighter.

Then he stops writing, and inhales quickly. His mouth opens slightly and Ghetsis looks back down at his son, wondering why the sudden stop. He lowers his hands and asks gruffly, "Why did you stop? You've got five more pages. We need to get this done."

N, raising one green eyebrow, leans back against his chair and away from the paper. He scratches his hair, looking confused. He bends down, squinting his eyes, and reads the old language again, making sure he understood it right. Inhaling slowly, he says, "Father, I don't think you're gonna like this..."

Ghetsis groans. More problems? That brat is enough! He exhales through his clenched teeth and asks roughly, "What is it? I swear, I've about had it with this!"

N, ignoring his father, underlines the old language as he reads carefully, "It says here that a hero will be encountered by another hero, and their decisions will determine fate…" He curls his finger, not really sure what to think of the passage. He looks at his father, and kind of regrets doing so. Ghetsis' face is a mixture of pure white with tints of purple, and he looks like he wants to throw up. But as he thinks about it, he really doesn't see much of an issue. Nothing too shocking. So what could his father possibly be so raged about?

"What… Read it again." Ghetsis demands, leaning forward in his seat, making sure to hear every word correctly.

N sighs, and picks up the old scroll, wary not to damage the old scripture and paper. He stops it close in front of his eyes, and reads slowly, "The hero will be encountered by another hero," he pauses, making his eyes look up at Ghetsis. He continues reading, "And their decisions shall determine fate."

He puts the scroll back down on the table, and purses his lips a bit, leaning his elbows on his thighs and folding his hands together. Whatever that means, it clearly isn't good. That is, according to Ghetsis' face. It's red now, and he hisses, "This is not good. No, damn it!"

Ghetsis stands up and paces the floor, on the Oriental rug imported from Kanto. He doesn't care if his shoes make marks. All he is thinking about is that one simple line his son had just read. He knows exactly what it means, and he despises the definition. N clears his throat, which gets the cruel man's attention. He stops in his tracks and looks a bit worriedly and angrily at the handsome boy. N raises an eyebrow again, and crosses his arms, "Why isn't that good? I don't see why you're so pissed."

Ghetsis almost screams in frustration. How can this boy be so gifted yet so… So senseless? He answers the question icily, adjusting the collar of his robe, where Haruka had gripped him, "You really don't know why? Read it again, you unwise boy."

N, used to the insults, rolls his eyes and reads the line again, quickly. He continues scanning it, but sees no problem. What could his father possibly be angry about? He asks, annoyed, "I still don't see it. What the hell is the problem?"

"Another hero, that's what!" Ghetsis barks, spinning his wide body fully towards N, "You are the supposedly one hero, and you must encounter another imp, then our plan might fail! Get it now?" He hisses at the boy, "You don't want that to happen to our precious scheme, do you?"

N seems unfazed, and shrugs, "If I do retrieve the Dark Stone, and I do meet the other hero, then all I have to do is make the right choice, and everything will be fine." He looks up at his father and says flatly, "There's nothing to be mad about. And unless you interrupt my doings, then I _will _accomplish this. Sheesh, calm down."

"Calm down?!" Ghetsis screeches, his red eye sparked with fury, "What if you make the wrong decision? What if-"

N glares at his father and says coldly, "So you have no faith in me?"

"Some faith. Can't lie to my own son." Ghetsis spits back, going back to his previous statements, "What if you end up doing something completely stupid? Then we'll be off to prison and our lives will be terrible from then on…" He inhales sharply and covers his eyes with his rough hands. He uncovers them, and turns to his son, who is currently staring intently at a fake plant. Ghetsis looks at him with some distaste, a bit embarrassed at the overreaction. But he knows it's something to be truly worried about, considering the current state N is in. He mutters something under his breath, cursing the stupid little brat for tweaking N's mind, and causing him to not focus on the goal as much. He breathes out and calmly says, "Look, boy, if you truly want this plan to work, I need more devotion from you. Right now, it's not strong. In fact, I'm a bit worried."

"Huh. You worried? That's a first." N scoffs, turning his head from the fake plant and looking at the greedy man. He darts his eyes quickly away and towards the ground, staring at the ostentatious designs on the rug.

N knows that recently his piety towards his life dream has not been resilient. And he knows exactly who to blame it on. He flushes a bit and covers his mouth, turning his head to the left, now staring at the old walls, the paint starting to peel off. _Dammit Haruka, _he thinks, clenching his chiseled jaw, _why did you do this to me?_

He despises the girl for this reason, but does not hate her. No, he cannot hate the pretty girl, he simply can't. He wants to, he really does, but there's another side to it. Something like admiration, but not admiration. Wait, how does that make sense? N huffs and shakes his head. He leans towards the table, rolls up the ancient scroll, and decides to leave the pen on the table. He stands a bit unsteadily, cracking his back and rolling his stiff neck. He walks to his father and hands him the scroll, the man taking it with a bit of an unsure and hesitant feeling. He tentatively grabs it and stuffs it deep inside his robe, along with the translated papers. He tilts his head back, his short, drab green hair moving some. He looks down upon his sort of ashamed son, and says abruptly, "Do you know what really a first is? You and a girl. You've always hated girls, not liking the way they always stare at you. But look at you _now_," He accentuates the last part, sneering and taking a step forwards towards the bored looking boy, "Tripping on your own feet because of a weak little horror. You ought to be ashamed."

He expects the boy to hang his head, green eyes to the ground, and mumble and apology. But instead, he smiles. He actually _smiles_ at the offense! Ghetsis gains a muddled look on his slightly wrinkled face and cringes a bit. What the hell is this boy thinking? Has he mentally gone ill? _This is no time to be smiling, but a time to be regretful! _The disordered man thinks.

N, still smiling a brilliant beam, says, "Why ashamed? I think I should be happy. After all, you have no right to judge my feelings."

Ghetsis, angered at this insult, attempts to slap his son, being the abusive man he is. N, already have known what was coming, grabs the bony wrist and hisses icily, something inside him seeming to have snapped like the string on a violin, "You've kept me locked up in that damn castle for practically my whole life until two years ago, when Mom convinced you. And you know what? I greatly thank her for that."

Ghetsis is speechless and a bit hurt at the mention of his wife, and looks down, his wrist still in N's iron grip. He attempts to struggle it free, but the boy is now stronger, and simply grips it tighter, harming his bone. Ghetsis does not express the pain on his pale face. After all, he's already a master at that.

"But then _somebody_ decided to go crazy and killed her!" N shouts with fury and flings the man's wrist down, now shouting, "You got sick of her, so you murdered her! Who should be the ashamed one?"

"Shut up!" Ghetsis growls, warning his son to shut his mouth with a freezing glare. He turns away and looks at the opposite wall. On the outside, the man is angered and red with fury. But that is merely a shell, because truly he is quivering in humiliation, anger, anxiety, and yes, shame.

Ignoring the portent, N continues shouting, "You've never told me why, and really, I don't want to know why," He whispers the last part, his heart pounding with hurt and rage. Then he raises his voice once more, "But he point is, I am not your puppet! I will feel what I want to feel and that's that."

He bravely brushes past his father and exits the house, leaving Ghetsis staring at the wall, and for the first time in many years, wounded.

He stays there for thirty minutes, his head throbbing. How dare the boy bring up his mother, how dare he! He breathes in shakily and his hands shake at the memory. He screams in anger and slams a tabletop, knocking a lamp on the floor, shattering the light bulb. A plasma grunt comes in and is not shaken up by the sudden outburst, already used to Ghetsis' moody behavior. Instead, he raises his gray eyes and bluntly says, "Sir, we are ready to retrieve the next scroll. Would you like to move on?"

"N-no. No." He says, moving towards the door, "I want to stay."

"Um, mind telling me the reason, Sage Ghetsis?"

"I do," Ghetsis snaps, and waves a hand tersely for him to go, "I simply don't feel like moving on. Report that to the rest of the team. Got it?"

"Yes sir." The grunt replies, slightly bowing to the sage. He closes the door, knowing that Ghetsis enjoys his private time. Once the door closes, and Ghetsis knows that grunt is gone a good ways, he slowly sits himself on the sofa, and begins to rage.

"That damned girl!" He shouts, shrieking in fury, staring wildly at his shaking hands, "It's her! She's the one who made N start to think like this! She's the one who made N unfocused. She is the problem! Dammit!"

He inhales and exhales slowly, taking deep breaths, and eventually says, his voice hoarse, "She's the one who made him think of his mother. That damned woman who annoyed the hell out of me!"

He continues his angry rant, and a grunt and N are listening outside the door, the grunt a bit uneasy and N expressionless.

"Lord N, are you sure this is okay? Listening to him like this…" The nervous grunt asks, wringing his small hands.

N places a hand on the door, and stays silent. Then he says with a hard voice, "It's fine. It's about time he put down that ridiculous 'tough man' act."

He walks away from the door and towards the rest of the team and the sages. He decides to leave his father alone, and says, "Ghetsis is not feeling well. Allow him to rest there for tonight. We'll find a place to stay."

As he leads the group towards somewhere, the memories start to kick in.

"_N, don't you want to go outside a play, my dear?"_

"_But Mommy, Daddy says it's bad out there. Lots and lots of people hurt pokemon."_

_The mother shakes her head, "No. He just wants to keep you in here so you can become just like him."_

_Little N, tilts his head, his green eyes twinkling, "But Daddy is a good guy… Right?"_

_His mother smiles softly at him, and whispers, "I… I'm not so sure about that."_

N continues to walk, put his head starts to throb. He puts a hand to his forehead and says almost inaudibly, "I'm not sure about that either, Mom, I'm not sure."

"Lord N," an elderly sage interrupts his thoughts, "Will you be able to inform us about the old writing?"

"Ah, right," N says, snapping his head back and towards the sage, trying to ignore his sore head, "Um, yeah. And uh…" _Dammit, stop hurting! _He tugs at the roots of his hair and pulls back his bangs, his cap currently dangling on the loop of his pants, his face turns a bit white, not his usual tanned color, "Um… It said that one hero will, ah…" He stumbles back a bit, and some grunts catch him, "Lord N! Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He stands up correctly and declines the offer of holding onto a male grunts shoulder. He clutches his head, "No, I'm fine. Just a headache."

He takes a deep breath and looks at the confused sage with reassuring eyes, "One hero will meet another and their decision will decide the future's fate." He finishes this quickly, finding it hard to talk and breathe.

The sage speaks in a somewhat high pitched voice, unlike Ghetsis' gruff one and N's deep, silky one, "Oh my, I'll bet that isn't in Sage Ghetsis' favor."

N lets out a weak laugh, "Nope, not at all. Went all out in there. Ugh…" He leans against the brick wall of a home, and tilts his head to the ground, the pain in his head throbbing with greater intensity. He turns red from embarrassment, and the sage bends down and asks, concerned, "My king, I don't believe your fine. You seem to be in great pain."

_You think? _N ruminates to himself, still clutching his head. The agony is so great that he slides down the wall and sits, still clutching his head. _Arceus, what the heck is going on? It feels like my head is going to fucking explode._

He groans and the sage barks out and order, "Grunts! Come here! We must get him help! Hurry, come help me carry him!"

"No…" N grumbles, his forehead starting to bead with sweat, "No, I don't wanna…"

"_I don't want to… No…"_ His eyes snap open, the emerald color brighter than usual with a desolate and wild looks. He slams his fist back to the brick wall, and the side of his hand begins to bleed, dark, red blood dripping. He begins to stands but then falls back down, growling at the grunts and sages, "_Leave me alone. I want nobody here but my princess!"_

"N!" The sages shout, two of them merely standing there stunned and a bit freaked out, and the rest of the three hurriedly bed down the restrain him from kicking a helpless female grunt, "What's wrong? What's going on?" They ask themselves, obviously clueless about what to do.

"You stop this act right now!" A booming voice shouts above the yammering, and all noises stop.

Ghetsis, his eye redder than usual walks up to his son, bends down onto his knees, and gives him a proper and harsh slap to the face. N winces slightly, but then he glowers and gives the cruel man a dirty look.

"_You dare hit me? I'll show you a right hit you-" _He growls dangerously, starting at the old father with a fist. The sages and a grunt hold him down and Ghetsis seems unfazed, but is secretly freaked out. What the hell is wrong with his son? Whatever this act is, he better stop it. He shouts harshly and in a poisonous tone, "N, I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR CHILDISH BEHAVIOR. STOP THIS, NOW!"

The terrible, loud scream seems to startle N, who's still struggling to get out of the grip of the sages and grunt. All of a sudden, he face seems to contort back to normal, and he furrows his brows, confused. He stops trying to break free, and he asks, "Why am I held in a grasp?"

"What?!" The high-pitched voiced sage squeaks, "What do you mean? You were just trying to attack us and you were mumbling unknown things! Don't you even remember?"

"… What?" N asks, yanking away from the muddled sages and grunt, and feels a stinging on the side of his right hand. He glances at it, and finds blood covering the side. There's also a dull pain on his jaw, and he grips it. Weird. He opens his mouth, wordless, and looks up slowly at his fuming father. What is he so pissed about now?

Ghetsis asks cheerlessly, "What, do you not recall what just happened? Are you mental?!"

"…" N doesn't say anything, because he knows. He knows very well what had just happened, and will have to find a way to explain it to them. He sighs and stands, holding his bloodied hand.

"Look, it's really hard to explain…" N begins, unsure of what really to say.

"I'll wait all day if it takes for you to explain this insane behavior." Ghetsis replies coldly, crossing his arms. The ugly robe seems even more hideous for some reason, and the two eyes on it seem even bigger and more gruesome.

N purses his lips and stares directly in the evil man's eyes, and says, "I can't. I just… I just can't."

"What?!" Ghetsis snaps, "What do you mean?"

N shrugs, looking down, "I guess you can say that it has something to with Haruka."

_Ugh! That girl! _Ghetsis rolls his eyes, clenching his fists, _something to do with her again?!_

_That damned girl._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After Ghetsis had calmed down a bit and demanded that N lead them to a rest house, he's been in deep thought. Pondering about his son's unexpected and strange behavior, the sudden, dare he say it, care for the _girl, _and his really bizarre incident. The whole team walks in silence, in perfect formation. The only noise is from the quiet sages, discussing the scroll. Ghetsis keeps a stoic look on his white face and chooses not to engage in the tiring discussion, already frustrated with other meddlesome things. Occasionally, he lets out a great huff, causing the sages to immediately shut up and wait for a max of ten seconds before moving on, careful not to miss an order, just in case.

After they find a place to stay that night, with odd, overwhelming looks from the clerks digging into the backs of their heads, probably wondering why there are so many people, Ghetsis waits for the right and exact moment to come across his son and gruffly ask him about the weird episode. No, he can't let this go. If the king of Team Plasma were to drift away and go mental, then Ghetsis' special plan wouldn't work, and then boom! Total chaos. He would not let this happen. He doesn't even want to think of it.

Sharing a room with his sleepy son, he prudently eyes the boy from time to time, a bit hoping to catch some peculiar behavior, or a wild look in his jade eyes. But as the suspicious man flips through a boring TV guide, he catches no sign of anything abnormal. N is simply toweling off his wet, long hair, stifling a yawn. He quickly pulls a shirt over his sculpted chest, clicks off the bathroom light, and sits on his bed, rubbing his weary, drowsy eyes. His feet are pressed against the floor, and he leans his elbows on his well-developed thighs, thankful for this moment of relaxation. He stops rubbing and exhales, his deep voice giving a little sigh. Lowering his hands, he swings his legs onto the bed and focuses his eyes on an unexciting TV show, not really watching it. He continues to stare blankly at the TV as his father glares at him with some antipathy. Reaching for the remote, he finally speaks up, "Father, why are you looking at me like that?" He knows Ghetsis won't appreciate his slightly rude tone, but he can't help it. After all, isn't a weird that your father is staring so closely at you?

The nefarious man quickly looks away and scans his eyes over the black letters in the guide, uninterested. He doesn't answer, not wanting to speak to him at the moment. He pretends to not hear his son and ignores him, clutching the paper tighter. He breathes in even, quiet breaths, trying to control the fighting will to yell. N glances over at his father, already knowing why the strange looks. He just wants to get rid of the bothersome feeling of being watched, and wants to hear the old man himself tell him. N doesn't say a word, and continues to gaze at the TV vacantly, impatience building up inside him. He eventually decides to just come out with it, and he turns the TV off, giving the power button a hard push. His arm flops onto his stomach and he leans his sore head onto the plush pillow, shifting his stare to the white ceiling.

"Father."

"What?" The old man asks grumpily, not bothering to look up. He adjusts his sitting position in the small chair and leans his elbow on the armrest, resting his chin on his hand. He expects an apology for humiliation along with an expected description of the previous issue earlier.

N says lowly, "I know you're expecting an explanation, and I'll give you that, but I need something first." He keeps his stare on his father's cruelly carved face, his green eyes a bit demanding.

Looking up and closing the guide, Ghetsis throws the paper on a table and leans back into his chair, folding skinny, frail arms across his chest. He raises one thinning eyebrow and asks carefully and meanly, "What do you want? Wait, no, let me say this again," He gives a small huff, "I sound like a father spoiling his three year old daughter."

"Tell me your necessity, but I probably won't grant it." Ghetsis says flatly, wanting the boy to beg. That's how awful the elderly man is, wanting to see his own son to plead and beg for what he wants. It's dreadful, because N doesn't do that. He never shows himself as weak to his father, and doesn't intend to. But perhaps this might be the time, if he wants his need, that is.

But N simply turns away and looks at the opposite wall, and says, "Fine. I won't tell you a thing then, if this is how it's going to be."

_What?_ Ghetsis is a bit appalled, and he tilts his head back some, glowering at the teen. This certainly isn't his day today, and he grits his teeth. If he truly wants that clarification, then he will have to go along with whatever N desires, even if it is something he absolutely doesn't like. He stays silent, fuming, then he spits out, "_What_ could you _possibly_ want?"

N allows a quick smile, happy that his father is obliging. Even if it's against Ghetsis' fancy, the teen is also surprised at just how desperate the man is for the details. He swiftly erases the grin off of his handsome face just as he turns back around, facing his father. He plasters a solemn and firm look on his face, giving a serious visage. He gently tosses the remote on the far side of his bed and he crosses his arms like his father. The aged man notices, and scowls, which just adds to N's pleasure at annoying him.

"I need a promise." N says, knowing that his father will try to find a way out of this.

As expected, Ghetsis says somewhat hesitantly, "A promise? I don't do those, sorry."

"Hm. Well that's disappointing to hear. I thought you wanted my explanation in return."

Ghetsis bores his dull, red eye into his son's emerald ones. He feels so overwhelmed by the uncooperative N, and he truly feels like giving in. But then something clicks inside his mind, and he asks himself, _I'm his father, why is he bossing me around? How absurd!_ He gains a very sour face,saying quite seriously, "Yes, but I expect that with no exchange. I'm your parent, and you do not treat me as some kind of trader. Understand?"

Ignoring this, N says, "I think our relationship is different from others, Father. So in this case, I think this 'barter' thing is just fine." Then he tilts his head a bit, continuing, "And so, as I was saying, all I need is one little promise."

"And as _I_ was saying, I _don't_ do promises." Ghetsis hisses, clenching his fists.

"This won't be hard, Father. This isn't complicated, not at all. A promise is basically an agreement."

"So you're asking for an agreement, really," Ghetsis says, relaxing his fists slightly. Perhaps this won't be so hard.

N shrugs, not really caring, "Call it what you want, it's still the same to me."

Ghetsis sighs, wanting to get along with this. He waves his hand, urging his son to move on, "Alright, alright. Go on. Tell me."

"You need to agree that you won't try to hurt Haruka, in any way. More physically though."

Ghetsis laughs, pleased that this isn't some sort of complex deal. He answers, "Ha! I think you need to talk about this pact with her, not me. She's the one who grabbed me by my collar."

N doesn't seem amused, and his grave expression remains, "This isn't a joke. I need your guarantee."

Ghetsis scoffs, "That's it?"

"Yeah."

"Fine. I don't want to see that brat again, nor do I want to touch her." Ghetsis says dismissively, "Now give me my rightfully earned reason. I expect a good one."

N narrows his eyes, not truly assured by his father, "Father, you've got to keep your word."

_Oh, but you said that this is an agreement, not a promise, _Ghetsis thinks deviously, keeping his face expressionless, _Maybe I will, maybe I won't._

"I _agreed_ didn't I?" Ghetsis says, yearning to move on, "If you're going to keep me up all night just because of some silly need, then I'll just go to bed and will force you to give me the justification tomorrow morning. And if I need to go to that extreme, then I'll rethink my accord."

N sighs, used to his father's impatient behavior. He sits up in bed and rests his back against the pillow, rubbing his still painful head, "I have a headache."

"So what? You're a seventeen year old, get over it. People have this kind of crap all the time." Ghetsis says, waiting. His body is stiff from rigidity, and he can't seem to relax himself.

But N shakes his head and says, "No, you don't get it. It's because of this headache that I'm acting so, um, unusually." His father opens his mouth to probably yell at him to stop playing around, but N holds up a hand and interrupts, "You've heard of the Hero Legend, right?"

"…Yes." Ghetsis says, unsure of where this is going. Maybe his son his actually going mental. What does that legend have anything to do with this?

"And you're aware of the prince?"

"Of course, his stone is the one we're going after." His father says, still uncertain of this conversation.

N opens his mouth, and then he closes it, unsure of how to explain this to the suspicious father. He takes some time, clenching and unclenching his fists, staring at his feet, then he gets out, "I did some research about it after our work in Nimbasa, and from what I found, I think you're gonna be quite… Shocked."

"Huh. Really now?" Ghetsis asks dimly, pulling his thin, cracked lips into a deeper scowl. He's not one who takes surprises easily. He's had enough. He can't help but give a sharp exhale and a small growl.

"Yeah, and before I get into that," N says, scratching his head, "I'm going to warn you, there's going to be Haruka in this."

"Oh my Arceus, what is your _thing_ with that girl?" Ghetsis spits out venomously, "What, is she your precious little teddy bear? Leave her out!"

"But you won't entirely get it if I do." N counters, raising his green eyebrows.

The immoral man closes his eye and lets out a breath, quivering slightly, "Just… Just don't say her name."

N, rolling his eyes, continues, "So 'the girl', she's been saying things. Really weird things that don't really make sense to most people. But to me, now that I've researched, her outbursts mean a lot. And the reason is…" He trails off, looking at his father for his expression. He bites his lip to prevent from laughing. The old man's face is so crabby, and definitely _not _handsome.

"First of all, I don't give a shit about the girl, just confirming this with you." Ghetsis says icily, inspecting his dry hands, "So if she's starting to go crazy, great. That's totally fine with me."

"How would you feel if I told you that I have these ridiculously stupid outbursts too?" N says in a harsh tone, getting over his urge to laugh. He's glad that he's finally gotten it out, and relaxes his tense shoulders. But his father is the total opposite of stress-free. He's stiff again, and he seems very confused, not believing his son's words. He laughs nervously.

"Stop kidding around! If this is some stupid, terrible excuse of a lie, then I'm going to punish you!" He shouts the last part, sick and tired of his son. He realizes that he's standing now, and he slowly sits back down, breathing unsteadily.

"I'm _not_ lying. How would you explain that awesome episode earlier today?" N says, both darkly and sarcastically, "Father, listen to me. I'm somehow related to this prince, and Haru- I mean 'the girl' is linked to the princess. It's the only reasonable explanation for both of our bizarre blurting's and it's definitely the _only_ explanation for our understandings of one another," Then he finishes with, "And if you have any other better reason, then I'm all up for hearing it."

"I-I… It makes no sense!"

"Look, Father, look." N gets off the bed, and goes through his usual pants pocket for a photo. He snatches it and walks to his father, and hands it to him, "I have something that might make you believe me. Unfold it."

"A photo." Ghetsis says bluntly, grabbing it from N's hand. He unhurriedly unfolds the creased picture, and almost has a heart attack right on the spot. The photo isn't clear, but it's good enough to depict the same long, green hair as N, the same jaw, but the man's structure is taller and broader. His mouth drops open and he flings the photo away, grabbing both the arm rests with tight fists. N stands there with his arms folded across his tough chest, and says gently yet sternly, "Believe me now, don't you Father?"

Ghetsis stares at the loose paper on the floor, it seeming innocent. But he acts as if it's the worst and evilest thing ever, and he gapes at it in horror. His son… How… He shakes his head and looks up at N. He seems the same as ever, with the exact same hair, eyes, face… But the man acts as if he's seen him for the first time, and he turns back to the picture, swallowing hard. The prince back then, why is the resemblance between the two so great? It's like his son is the prince himself… Ghetsis stops himself and mentally slaps himself in the face. His son wasn't alive hundreds of years ago, so what could possibly explain the similarity? Perhaps it's a simple coincidence?

He keeps his grips tight, still thinking. He calms himself. Actually, the semblance isn't a problem. Truly, he's relieved. This means that N will definitely obtain the stone. It's as if the prince knows that his son is going after his stone. But the real problem is the other hero. And he knows who that is…

"So… You're… Hold on." He turns to his son, eye still shut, "I am actually pleased. You know what that photo represents? That's a strong guarantee. No matter what, it means you'll retrieve that stone. But the other meddling issue is something else that I'd rather not mention."

He opens his eye, and he faces N's necklace, a gift from the boy's mother. His bothersome wife.

"Yes, I thought you would be. But you see now? That incident, it has something to do with Risō, or his spirit, or whatever. But the point is, he's within me. And yes, there is that one obvious problem. I'm sure you can guess it."

"The girl… She's the other… Hero…" Ghetsis mumbles.

N looks down at the floor, nodding, "Yeah... Not so good, is it?"

Ghetsis turns back around in his seat and lowers down, placing his hands over his face. He doesn't really know why, but he's worried. Really worried. He knows his son isn't the best at battling, but he'll make sure that part will be taken care of. There's one thing though that still irks him really hard. He hates the feeling. Ghetsis isn't one to really feel this bothered, and the harsh pounding of his heart irritates him. What could the stupid sentiment be?

He finally figures it out, knowing that it's not only one thing, but many. Pain, defeat, infatuation, apprehension… Arceus, how will he take it all? More importantly, how will his son take it? He'll probably get distracted by that damned girl! He growls lowly, throwing his hands down. The feeling of worry is quickly dead, and instead, austereness and fury replace it.

"N, listen. Listen!" He barks, grabbing the attention of his tired son. The boy looks at him with weary eyes. He continues, still yelling, "If you don't beat that brat, then my plan will be ruined! So I want you to stop being so sensitive about this whole 'pokemon are not to be hurt' crap, and you've got to be training. Or I'll disown you if you lose to that girl. You just _cannot _lose."

"_Your_ plan?" N asks, raising a brow.

"Ugh, our plan, whatever. And we have to be more lenient on this. If you want to control the future's fate, then pokemon will have to be hurt, no matter what, so grow up and stop whining." Ghetsis growls, adjusting his eye patch.

N opens his mouth to speak but he interrupts him, "Furthermore, you stop seeing her. She's distracting you, and we're not going to get anywhere if she's going to seduce our king."

"She's not going to seduce me!"

"I don't care if she doesn't; just the _sight_ of her is going to make you go all head over heels for her. So," He cracks his knuckles, "You stay with us at all times."

"No." N says, glaring hard at Ghetsis, "I don't want to be stuck with you guys all the time. Besides, how will I be able to train my pokemon?"

"The grunts." His father simply answers, as if that's the most obvious answer. His bottom lip sticks out slightly, and he knows that his response is a weak answer.

N scoffs, "They all suck. I can't possibly toughen up my pokemon with them. I need other people. Tougher people."

Ghetsis knows N is right. The grunts are all terrible, only obstacles to annoy any intruders. The boy has a good point. He pulls his lips to the side, thinking, and then eventually says darkly, "Fine. You're only away for training though. No more of that girl. She's stressing me out."

N gives him a stern nod, "Alright. Good night, Father."

Ghetsis gives a grumble in return, standing to use the restroom. N falls down onto the bed, his head hitting the middle of the plush pillow. He closes his eyes, and waits for his father to enter the restroom. As soon as he hears the door shut and the lock click, he gives a loud sigh and stares at the ceiling. He doesn't _want_ his pokemon to get injured, and he doesn't want to train them. He just doesn't have the heart to make his pokemon agonize like that…

They do suffer when they battle… Right?

He's a bit skeptical of his father, not entirely trusting him. _What if he starts to follow me himself_? N furrows his brows at the weird thought, and continues asking himself, _and why is he so terrified about me losing? I can't lose, I just won't. It's simple._

But he's saddened that he can't see Haruka. All of this stress puts him so strained and tensed, and sometimes just the thought of her smiling relaxes him a little. He frowns, but then he suddenly smiles deviously.

"Heh, well I didn't promise Father, did I?" He chuckles softly, "I'll see her again sometime. He can't prevent me from doing that."

"Besides, I'm the king. He should be listening to me." He mutters, listening to the sound of his father washing his hands. Thinking of his father, he immediately recalls the "seduce" moment.

His face tinges a slight pink, and some fury shoots through his veins, "Yes, I'm the real boss, the monarch. No one can dominate the king. I'll be sure she doesn't get through me."

Then he tilts his head a little, his green eyes twinkling at the ceiling. He closes them and starts to imagine Haruka laughing and playing with her pokemon. He envisages her sleeping peacefully under a large tree, he simply thinks of her face, and then he groans. But he can't help but smile.

"Heh, but it's too late." He closes his eyes and drifts off to sleep, still grinning. His head is tilted down a bit, long lashes perfectly still. He breathes softly, his whole body appreciative for the resting period.

Ghetsis finishes his shower and walks in on his son smiling and asleep, seeming like he's dreaming with a happy expression on his face. He raises a slightly grey eyebrow. _What is he so glad about? We just had a serious talk._

This annoys him and he growls, throwing the wet towel on a wooden chair, "Hmph. You shouldn't be smiling. You shouldn't even be _happy."_

* * *

It's the day after the encounter with N, and Haruka is currently towards the end of a battle. Sadly, it doesn't look too good for her, Samurott panting hard and barely able to stand tall. The foe, an older girl with ridiculous red hair, can't help but smirk at Samurott and a struggling Haruka. She opens her mouth to give her Lilligant and order, and Haruka tries to think quickly of some strategy, any strategy. But nothing comes to mind as she watches Samurott attempting to dodge the Solarbeam, but fails to. Her poor pokemon yelps and she whimpers and runs over to him, feeling so stupid. Why didn't she say anything?

"I'm so sorry." She whispers, knowing that the opponent has won. She feels the other girl walking towards her, and she turns around, Samurott's pokeball in hand.

"Ha! You lost, now give me my rightfully earned money!" The girl shouts loudly, a giant smile on her chubby face.

Haruka rolls her eyes and returns her fainted Samurott. She reaches into her bag and pulls out her wallet, handing the random trainer a few dollars. She's a bit surprised that she's lost a battle, considering that most of the strangers she's battled are easy, but she dismisses the disappointed feeling. She'll just train harder. After all, no one is perfect.

"You know, you're tough, but you're not as good as me." The stranger girl winks and smiles brightly, showing off her braces, "You'll get better!"

"Um, yeah, thanks." Haruka mutters, slinging her messenger bag around her. She takes her brown hair out from under the strap and lets it flow down her shoulder. She turns away, not bothering to say a goodbye. She's really grumpy, and she doesn't care if she's showing a lot of her bad attitude off. After the Plasma encounter and N, Haruka was put in a bad mood for the rest of the day. Her temper is starting to affect her battling though; bearing in mind of the fact that she's lost five battles in a row. The other trainers' stupid remarks after her losses make her even more irritated, and she decides to head back to Driftveil for a rest.

"I just want everybody and everything to shut up." She grumbles, glaring at everything in her sight. She sits down on a wooden bench, and takes out her Pecha Berry Candy, the ultimate stress reliever. She pops in a handful of the pink, hard candy and closes her blue eyes, crunching loudly. She reopens them halfway and sees a group of girls passing by, and they look at her with some distaste, probably thinking of her rude mannerisms. Haruka, feeling audacity, glowers at them and squints her eyes, making her look frightening. They recoil a bit, and quickly move along, whispering among each other about that weird girl. Haruka continues to glare at their backs as they walk away and keeps on chomping loudly. When they're out of her line of sight, she turns back around and smirks, amused at how the girls were scared at a mere glare. Still eating, she realizes that she's not as irate anymore, and she starts people-watching, occasionally letting out a laugh whenever a baby would disobey its mother, or whenever she sees an overly excited kid fall flat on their face onto the pavement. She would stop eating at one point whenever she would catch a couple kissing like there's no tomorrow, and would turn away in disgust.

"That's disgusting." She mutters under her breath, the candy in her stomach starting to churn. Her hand reaches into the bag of the sweets, pulling out another pink handful. But her brain decides to remind her about the boyfriend and girlfriend business, making her feel sick. Her hand lets the candy fall into the bag, one by one. Eventually, she realizes that she no longer wants the candy, her stomach aching. She stands up, a bit shakily, and walks slowly over to a nearby trash can, dropping the vivid colored bag in. She sits back down on the slightly hot bench, and clutches her stomach, her breathing quickening.

"Damn it, I shouldn't have eaten so much candy." She curses, forcing herself to look up at the sky and embrace the warm air, "The last thing I need is a trip to the restroom to puke."

"Ugh, at least Mom isn't here," Haruka continues talking to herself, "She would totally go all 'mother' on me."

She turns around and brings her sore legs onto the warm bench, resting her back onto the side of an armrest, her hand on her still queasy tummy. She takes her bag off of her petite body and she plops it down next to her crossed legs, hearing the loud clatter of her pokeballs. She feels a bit guilty for that, because it sounds like she's hurt her pokemon. She purses her dry lips and stares at her black boots, the guilt digging deeper into her shamefaced heart. What was she saying; she's already hurt her pokemon so much. Not once, but five times. Earlier during her battling, she could practically feel the rays of sadness and hurt from her pokemon trying to poke through her. She tried her best to use her tactics of trickery and her preferred strategies, but strangely her momentum and will to fight was off. During her third battle and her Gardevoir had fainted, she could feel her Samurott cocking his head at her from afar, waiting to get into the field to fight, wondering why his trainer was so out of it and admittedly terrible today. Of course, he showed plenty of signs of concern for her, padding over to Haruka and licking her face with worry, but she simply laughed and, as if she read the water pokemon's mind, said that she was fine, just tired. Haruka doesn't want her pokemon to worry so much about her, and continuously tries to mask any signs of distress under a face of faux happiness, wanting her pokemon to think for themselves only and to live relaxed. Yes, she admits it herself, she's quite the spoiler. But she wants her pokemon to be joyful, so what can she do?

Haruka plays with a strand of hair, repeatedly braiding and unbraiding the brunette lock, sometimes just twirling it around her finger tightly, making the poor limb turn purple. Thinking about harming her pokemon makes her think of N's liberation goal. She keeps her lips shut and pulls them to a corner, staring blankly at a healthy tree. What if, just what if, N's plan is right? Would it truly help pokemon become more content? Would separating the two species_ really _make pokemon happier?

"…No… Right?" She mumbles quietly, tilting her head a bit. She releases the hair strand and tucks it behind her ear. Then she stiffens her fingers, and they curl up into fists. Of course not! What is she thinking? Humans and pokemon need each other, they balance nature. If people didn't have pokemon, then what would they be doing? If pokemon didn't have people, then how would they learn loving affection? Her face flushes red as she grows angrier at the thought of N's plan, and she wonders why she was kind to him. Why was she? She should have yelled at him and ripped his hair out! She slams her fist down on her thigh and a sudden rip of pain shoots through her, but she ignores it.

"Next time I'll be sure to scream at him… That guy seriously needs a yelling." She hisses, leaning against the back of the bench, "And his father! Maybe I'll really choke him and ruin that ugly robe. Arceus, that thing needs to be burned."

She rests her head against her hand and continues talking, "But… I guess that little talk was nice. At least he isn't mad at me. Well," Haruka looks up and finds two children chasing each other, "He shouldn't be mad at me._ I_ have a right to be angry after all."

She continues to watch the two children play tag, and winces when the little girl falls. She begins to cry and her plump mother picks her up to cradle her. Haruka smiles warmly at the calmed girl, not glaring at the ashamed looking boy. She chuckles lightly and begins to think about the memories she's had with her two best friends. The happy ones, the sad ones… Man, where had they all gone?

It's been about a month into the trip now, and Haruka realizes that she's already gotten pretty far. It's late spring, and the weather is strange, occasionally rainy, cold, or humid. Thinking about this, Haruka notices that she's sticky from sweat and she wrinkles her nose. She stands and stretches, giving her legs time to cool off from the heated bench. A strong, sudden gush of air blows her hair all around, and as she grabs her messenger bag, she's reminded of N and how he looked when giving his little talk to her. He seemed so peaceful, almost pleases even. She stands still as her face becomes dark. She remembers how he'd stare at her for long moments, seeming like he wasn't even there, just in some kind of dreamland. She recalls the feeling of wanting to smack him but not being able to. Her face grows even darker, almost looking like night. It bothers her. Why hadn't she been able to do what she intended to do? How strange…

"He even said that there's some kind of 'connection' or something between us. Wonder what that means. Maybe it has something to do with my blurting's." She says aloud, starting to walk towards the pokecenter. She yearns for a shower, this being the only time for her to actually be alone and do whatever she wants.

Entering the shower area, she carefully this time, sets down her bag onto a small table close to her shower stall, and she peels her clothes off, throwing them into the washer. She quickly steps inside the stall and yanks the curtain closed, content that she finally has true private time. She squeezes an aromatic scented shampoo into her cupped palm and massages it into her slightly greasy hair, loving the feel of washing her hair again, being able to feel clean. She washes her body tenderly and then rinses herself off. Then, as an old habit, begins to simply stand there and closes her eyes, simply thinking and letting the perfect temperature water drizzle down her small body frame, giving her such a soothing feeling. She starts to talk to herself aloud (another old habit for when she's lonely), and leans against a wet, tiled wall. Luckily, no one else is there. Of course, no one really takes a shower at

"I'll definitely battle Clay tomorrow. Hopefully I won't lose to him. I'm too lazy to battle any other trainers," She tilts her head back, allowing the shower water to spray across her face, "And if I lose, then I'll probably cry."

She decides to stop wasting the water and turns it off, reaching her arm out of the stall and searching the wall rung for her towel. She snatches it and pats her face dry, then her body. She wraps the towel around her and places her wet clothes inside the dryer. She dries her long hair and stares at the reflection in front of her. Her hand stops moving the dryer from one spot to the other, beginning to heat up on part of her hair. Haruka doesn't notice, instead focused on her replica.

She knows that she looks the same, the usual hair, still in its wavy, long fashion. Her eyes are still a sapphire, popping out against her skin. She knows that she looks the same, but she certainly doesn't feel the same. She blinks and realizes how hot the air from the dryer is and immediately clicks it off, placing it down roughly. She gently touches the poor, burning spot of her brunette hair, and instantly takes her hand away as she yelps, "Ow!"

"Man, I space out way too much. I've gotta stop doing that!" She scolds herself, busying herself by taking her clothes out of the dryer and putting them on. Her spirits rise a bit at the feeling of freshness, and she shakes her hair, making the burn pain in her scalp ameliorate a bit. She pats it softly and pulls her pink and white cap on her head firmly, and steps out into the boring city again, not knowing what to do. She sighs and decides to call Bianca. She raises her eyebrows, recalling the fact that she made Bianca promise that she had to Cheren's girlfriend by now. She smiles and presses on her contact and waits patiently for the flighty girl to answer and she leans against the wall of the pokecenter.

"Hi Haruka!" Bianca's face suddenly appears on the screen, her usual happy expression. Haruka grins, getting a good feeling.

"Hey, how are you? Did things turn out well?"

Bianca cocks her head, her green beret sliding a bit, "Huh? What went well?"

Haruka sighs, "Honestly Bianca?"

"What?"

"Did you seriously forget?"

"W-what?! I have no idea what you're… Wait, oh. You mean the Cheren thing?"

Haruka nods her head, and then shakes it, "Wow Bianca, wow. How can you forget something like that so easily?"

Bianca shrugs, already knowing how she's always been the forgetful friend of the bunch, "Sorry, I get it from my mom. Anyway," She looks down and pulls her lips to a corner, "Um, well, it went okay, I guess…"

Haruka can see right through the anxious girl, knowing she's lying, "Bianca, don't lie. I'm not stupid. I've known you for thirteen years. Out with it."

Bianca sighs heavily and her face turns somewhat sad, "He said no. He… He basically rejected me."

"Oh… Oh, Bianca…"

"Yeah."

Haruka sighs and feels sympathy for her blonde friend, and also feeling immensely terrible. Why couldn't Cheren have liked Bianca at first? I mean, there's nothing good about herself. She's rude while Bianca is the sweetest person in the world. She inspects Bianca's gloomy face, the girl's green eyes seeming unhappy and not with their usual shine. Her smile is replaces with a frown, and she's currently looking down. Haruka quietly says, "I'm sorry Bianca. It's terrible. You deserve someone better. You know that right? You have to know that."

A tear starts to slowly make its way down Bianca's pale cheek, "I don't know that."

Looking at her miserable friend and watching that tear trail down her check makes her chest heavy. Soon the lone tear is accompanied by others, and Bianca closes her eyes, her face flushing red.

"Bianca, look. Cheren is someone out of your league, okay? Listen to me," She wants her best friend to look at her, but she doesn't want to speak firmly with her, "You're the sweetest person I know. He's the rudest, snobbiest bastard ever. Okay? Now these two types of people don't mix well. The sweet person is gonna end up with an amazing guy, and the bastard… Well," Haruka scoffs harshly, "He'll stay single since he's a forever jerk."

Bianca can't help but laugh at Haruka's description of Cheren, and whimpers, "B-but Haruka, I liked him! He w-was my first c-crush and…" She sobs, "Arceus, it feels so bad!"

"_Oh how well I know that feeling."_

Bianca looks up and gives Haruka a strange look, her face flushed from sobbing so much, tears still streaming, "What? Haruka, your voice changed."

Haruka shrugs, already used to it, "Yeah, it does that. Remember how I told you about this back when I was sulking over N?"

"U-um, yeah. You have some sort of weird condition?"

"Mm, something like that. It's just that I say things that I don't even intend to say. It just comes out. And I don't even say them. It's not my voice. But besides that fact, I know what that other voice said, and it's true. I was depressed over N, remember? But I got over him." _That's a lie_ Haruka thinks, still keeping a straight face.

Bianca whines, wiping snot off her nose, "Yeah, but I'm not you Haruka. I'm not strong like you."

"Ha! Are you kidding? Remember when you got all pissed at Cheren? Bianca, it's hard, and I mean _hard_ to bottle up your feelings as long as you did. I can't do that. I just pop like a balloon and then sometimes that gets me in trouble. Bianca, I'm not strong, you are. So get that through you head and move on to a better guy. I'll go beat Cheren up for you."

"…Okay… I'll try," Then Bianca smiles with that red, wet face of hers, "You know Haruka? I love how you always make me feel so much better," She gives her head and hard nod, "And please. Go kick his ass."

Haruka laughs, happy at her friend's kind remark, "Will do! Your homework is to find a better guy, preferably one without glasses, okay? Now go! Get your beautiful face clean and go make jaws drop!"

"Haruka!" Bianca blushes profusely, wiping her damp cheeks with a tissue.

"Bianca!" Haruka imitates her expression and reaction, "Don't disobey your teacher! Failure to complete the assignment will result in tickling you," Haruka winks playfully and smiles, "Make me proud."

Before Bianca can open her mouth, Haruka sticks her tongue out at her whimsically and hangs up. Her face immediately turns shadowy after the finalizing sound of the disconnection. She scrolls to Cheren's contact angrily, and her finger hovers over the screen as she wagers with herself whether to bother calling and wasting her time on the ingrate. She decides to call him, wanting to satisfy her impulse to scream at him and truly break his eardrums.

"Now it's time to yell at that idiot." She mutters crossly to herself, pressing the contact roughly. She waits for him to pick up, and becomes angrier when he doesn't. She tries again twice, and he still doesn't answer. She growls and clenches her hands into fists, already knowing the reason for not responding.

_Of course, he knew that Bianca would tell me, and he knows that I'm going to yell at him_, she thinks, pursing her lips. She tries one more time, and finally she receives an answer, the annoying dialing sound shutting up. The solemn face of Cheren appears on the screen, and he looks bored. He doesn't say anything at first, but then says a flat, "Hello."

She's trying to resist the urge to go right into yelling at him, but she manages to control her temper. She clears her throat and carefully says lowly, "Hey. So you got your wallet?" She grits her teeth and her palms sting from clasping too hard.

She can hear the suspiciousness in his answer, "Uh, yeah. Thanks, to Alder and you."

"Mm-hm. No _problem._" She puts more emphasis on the last word, hoping he gets the hint that she's not exactly happy with him. There's an awkward silence, and the two say nothing. Cheren, looking at something behind her and scratching the back of his neck, Haruka, glaring at him and preparing to rage at him.

He finally says, "Ok, look. I-"

"You stupid jerk! How could you do that?! Just flat out reject her. That's so incredibly selfish!"

"How is that selfish?! If I don't feel anything for her then I shouldn't go out with her. It wouldn't be right!" Cheren yells back defending himself.

Haruka continues her rant, growling icily, "You could've given her a chance! You're just a natural jerk."

Cheren smirks, "I'm not being one right now, I'm just telling the truth."

"You're doing it right now." Haruka hisses.

"Huh?"

"You're being a jerk."

Cheren bluntly says, "So what if I am? That's me, and it's always been me."

"Cheren, just shut up. Go learn some manners." Haruka spits at him coldly, ending the call with a hard press to the screen. She puts her arm down, satisfied with the final offense. Cheren had said that he's always been like that. Was he right? Was Haruka just not aware of his coldness and cruelness?

"Whatever," She mutters, walking deeper into Driftveil to walk around and cool off, "I'm through with that damn boy. Some _friend._ We were probably never friends at all."


End file.
